Claro de Luna (Complemento a Memorias de Scar y Causa Efecto)
by BUDNAFAKAT1
Summary: Claro de Luna: Historia de 2 hermanas hienas: Loebenna y Loebanna; Una de ellas tiene poderes mágicos adquiridos bajo ciertas condiciones: La maldición del Claro de Luna, que la convierten en una amenaza para todos. De manera indirecta éste escrito también trata la historia de Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, y ciertas vivencias que tuvo Scar/Taka durante su estancia con las hienas.
1. 1 PRESENTACIÓN, NOTAS, NOTA LEGAL

" _ **CLARO DE LUNA (UNA HISTORIA DE HIENAS)"**_

 **TERCERA DE TRES HISTORIAS, PARTE DE LA SAGA:**

 _ **Los Secretos Ocultos del Reino.**_

 **Historias que conforman la trilogía:**

 ***Las Memorias de Scar/Taka**

 ***Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro**

 ***Claro de Luna**

 **Historias Basadas en la Saga de películas de Disney: El Rey León (incluyendo también las sagas de libros oficiales: Six New Adventures, La Estrella más brillante y comics oficiales), y también y sobre todo basada en La Saga de libros creada por los autores John Burkitt y David Morris: Las Crónicas del Reino.**

 **Una historia de:**

 **TAKAFANDUB**

 **Contacto:**

 **.mizuno**

 **Pueden encontrarme también en YouTube como:**

 **TAKAFANDUB**

 **Mi página YouTube está en ingles, pero soy mexicana y por ende mi idioma nativo es el español.**

 **FA** **CEBOOK:**

 **Amy Luna Estrella**

 **(TakafandubOficial)**

 **Una producción de:** _ **TFD Hyenas Productions.**_

 **Año:** _ **2010-2014.**_

 **Nota Legal** **:**

Éste es un trabajo original, basado en los trabajos de los autores John Burkitt y David Morris, de igual manera está basado en la película de Walt Disney "El Rey León", así como en los libros y sagas _"Six New Adventures"_ , _"La Estrella más brillante"_ y por supuesto los cómics originales, todos ellos trabajos oficiales de Disney.

Específicamente esta historia está basada sobre todo en la novela "Las Sombras del Makei", por los autores John Burkitt y David Morris. Se han tomado personajes como "Shimbekh" o "Fabana", y la historia se desarrolla con una temática oscura parecida a la que se maneja en "Las Sombras" más sin embargo, esta historia no pretende ser ninguna copia a estas historias, y en todo caso sería más bien un homenaje.

Los elementos tomados directamente de El Rey León son propiedad de _The Walt Disney Company_ _,_ de igual manera todos los elementos y personajes tomados directamente de la saga Las Crónicas del Reino son propiedad de John Burkitt y David Morris. No me pertenecen a mí (aunque sí hay aquí algunos personajes y escenas de mi autoría).

Este material no está pensando con fines de lucro. Se distribuye y publica gratuitamente por internet, con meros fines de entretenimiento.

Nota: A todas aquellas personas que deseen ocupar los personajes de mi autoría, o basar sus historias en la mía, pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero sí me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. En este mismo documento he colocado las direcciones en internet donde pueden contactarme.

Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o destructiva, felicitación, observación, etc., sobre mi trabajo son bienvenidas. Ya he señalado dónde pueden contactarme.

También quisiera señalar aquí, que aquellos capítulos en donde se incluyan escenas directas de las películas de El Rey León I y II, citas textuales (no a manera de epígrafe) de las obras de Burkitt y Morris, y/ó derivados, estarán sellados como "Capítulos Particulares", en letras azules y visibles. De una vez reitero, esas escenas DEFINITIVAMENTE _**NO**_ me pertenecen, y son utilizadas para complementar esta historia, ya que son de hecho, elementos importantes.

Además creo que, si es legal en varios fan-fics (y la prueba es muy clara en las historias de Burkitt y Morris) tomar prestadas escenas de las películas de "El Rey León" para vincularlas a los fan-fics.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Esta historia es complementaria, tanto de "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka" como de "Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro", recordándole, querido lector, que junto con esta historia, se crea una trilogía, por lo que resulta recomendable leerse esas dos historias, antes, para una mejor comprensión de ésta, y para evitar los** _ **"spoilers",**_ **aunque se podría decir que esta historia es la que contiene un carácter más independiente que las dos anteriores.**

INTRO: _"Cuando un hechicero o una hechicera que ha utilizado magia negra para lograr sus fines engendra un par de hermanos o hermanas gemelas, y estos nacen bajo un intenso Claro de Luna llena, sólo una o uno de estos dos hijos o hijas, en el futuro, se convertirá en una o un hechicero malvado y perverso, mientras que la segunda o él segundo descendiente simplemente nacerá sin poder espiritual alguno"._

 _-Maldición que se cierne sobre cualquier hiena nacida bajo las condiciones anteriormente mencionadas, según el génesis y las creencias de las hienas._


	2. CAPITULO 1 E INTRODUCCIÓN

" _Cuando un hechicero o una hechicera que ha utilizado magia negra para lograr sus fines engendra un par de hermanos o hermanas gemelas, y estos nacen bajo un intenso Claro de Luna llena, sólo una o uno de estos dos hijos o hijas, en el futuro, se convertirá en una o un hechicero malvado y perverso, mientras que la segunda o él segundo descendiente simplemente nacerá sin poder espiritual alguno"._

 _-Maldición que se cierne sobre cualquier hiena nacida bajo las condiciones anteriormente mencionadas, según el génesis y las creencias de las hienas._

 **Claro de Luna**

 **(Historia hermana de "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka" y de "Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro")**

 _INTRODUCCIÓN_

Más allá de las fronteras de las gloriosas Tierras Del Reino, justo en el límite Norte, existen unos pequeños dominios; inhóspitos, casi impenetrables e infértiles, conformados por altísimas elevaciones rocosas con géiseres en su interior; Pero éstos no liberaban agua, ¡no!, sino, chorros de incandescente metano fundido, o simplemente gases ligeramente tóxicos; Allí no crecían las plantas de ningún tipo, a excepción de un delgado musgo verdoso que se desarrollaba en algunas piedras. El sitio era muy oscuro, rodeado por una espesa niebla gris, generando un ambiente sombrío.

Por todo ello se podría pensar que Aiheu, el Dios creador del mundo –según las creencias de los leones y de gran cantidad de animales habitantes de la jungla-, había abandonado aquel sitio debido a los pecados de sus, supuestamente, inmundos habitantes.

Pese a estas condiciones, un tipo de criatura había logrado adaptarse perfectamente, y esta especie sería el único tipo de animal que habitaría aquel agreste sitio: _Las Hienas,_ consideradas por el resto de animales, como seres inmundos, y todo debido a sus hábitos alimenticios, así como por sus creencias en la hechicería, y en la Diosa Roh´kash Ne Nabu; La Gran Diosa del creación y de la destrucción según los credos hiénicos, rechazando así la fe en Aiheu, lo que era considerado por los leones y el resto de animales como blasfemo, pagano e impuro.

Por otro lado, cabe señalar que todos los elefantes habitantes de Las Tierras Del Reino que estaban a punto de morir se dirigían hacia El Cementerio para poder agonizar en paz, por lo que, los alrededores estaban repletos de todo tipo de huesos de elefante: cráneos, colmillos, etc., lo que le daban a aquel lugar un aspecto más lúgubre todavía, y por el cual recibía su nombre: _El Cementerio de Elefantes._

Lugar donde esta pequeña historia tendrá su comienzo.

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

Eran tiempos del rey Mohatu en Las Tierras Del Reino; La Administración del soberano era buena y próspera, pero un tanto estricta, aunque cabe decir que todos sus súbditos realmente amaban a su Rey León. Pero así como había quienes lo amaban, también había quienes lo despreciaban, y éstos eran precisamente quienes habitaban El Cementerio de Elefantes.

Por aquellos días, El Cementerio de Elefantes se consideraba una extensión más de Las Tierras Del Reino, y no sería hasta los tiempos del Rey Mufasa, que esto dejaría de ser así. Sin embargo, el rey Mohatu no prestaba la atención debida a las necesidades de los habitantes del Cementerio. Era como si fueran todos invisibles, pero es que, no sería aún más adelante hasta la llegada al poder del Rey Kovu y la Reina Kiara, que las cosas serían diferentes, pues la línea divisora entre leones y hienas estaba marcada de manera invisible pero real, imperceptible pero dolorosa y lamentable.

Y a pesar del descontento general que se vivía, aquella mañana en la que nuestra historia tendrá su comienzo, sin embargo resultaba motivo de pura celebración y olvido de todos los males que aquejaban a las hienas, ya que a su lideresa-Roh´mach1 de la jauría, de nombre Ashka, le había nacido una pequeña cachorrita; una cachorrita de tierno rostro y ojos color miel a la que pondría por nombre _Fabana._ Ella sería la heredera de su puesto como lideresa- _Roh´mach_ cuando llegara su momento de partir de este mundo.

Pero, así como ella celebraba feliz el nacimiento de su chiquilla, en una menuda cueva, dentro del mismo Cementerio, pero en un lugar apartado, otro nacimiento se llevaba a cabo; un nacimiento que marcaría para El Cementerio de Elefantes una etapa de oscuridad y miedo.

Conozcan a Kewina; Ésta linda hiena de mirada triste y ojos color miel habría siempre de ser acreedora a una vida muy dura: Sus padres morirían y por ello, ella sería criada por Kokasha, la sacerdotisa en turno, así que su educación sería siempre muy dura y llena de restricciones, aunque eso sí, siempre en contacto con los secretos de las artes místicas y espirituales, gracias a las lecciones que diario recibía de su bondadosa tutora.

Kokasha tenía un hijo que crecería a la par que Kewina, su nombre era Krashek, pero él tenía un secreto oscuro; como él había sido criado por su madre sacerdotisa, conocía perfectamente los secretos de la alta magia, más sin embargo, siempre sentiría afinidad por el lado oscuro. Gustaba de hacer el mal a otros, invocando espíritus malignos y también sabía cómo hacer conjuros para lograr que un individuo tuviera mala suerte.

Pese a todo esto, la amistad entre Kewina y Krashek, con el tiempo florecería y se haría cada vez más fuerte.

Algún tiempo más adelante, a pesar de que prácticamente Kewina y Krashek habían crecido juntos y criados por Kokasha, Krashek nunca pudo ver a Kewina como a su hermana, de hecho, la llegada de la adolescencia había representado para él un gran problema, en una lucha contra las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, que sentía arder cual llama encendida, y esto poco a poco se convirtió en una loca obsesión por ella. Era tal su desesperación por hacerla suya, que recurrió a las artes oscuras; mezclando unas hierbas especiales, tierra y su propia orina, formó una mezcla que dispersó en una presa muerta de antílope que le dio como obsequio a Kewina. Esta mezcla se trataba de un filtro de amor muy poderoso.

Kewina, al ser una hiena, y al estar acostumbrada a comer cosas raras como cadáveres en putrefacción, no notó la diferencia, y comenzó a comer tan peculiar banquete.

No pasaron ni dos días, cuando Kewina cayó profundamente enamorada e Krashek.

No pasaron ni dos meses cuando Krashek y Kewina contrajeron matrimonio.

Nadie podía entender cómo es que ambos habían llegado a ese extremo. Kokasha seguía siendo la sacerdotisa, y aunque en desacuerdo, sin embargo, los casó.

Aquel era un amor extraño y enfermizo que nadie comprendía; a donde quiera que fueran, sin importar quién estuviera presente, los besos excesivamente apasionados no se hicieron esperar, era como si ambos se desearan de una forma obsesiva. También llegó un momento en que la dependencia de Kewina por Krashek era demasiado excesiva; le pedía permiso para salir, incluso si sólo era para traer el alimento del día, se sentía deprimida si Krashek salía aunque fuese por un momento a caminar. Ella sólo quería estar con él… con él… con él… con él…

Aquella era una situación tan extrema que Kokasha comenzó a sospechar lo que más hubiera deseado que fuera mentira: _Que su hijo Krashek hubiera utilizado magia negra para obsesionar a Kewina con él._ Y sabía que aquello debía ser magia negra porque la magia blanca no le provocaría a Kewina una obsesión tan enfermiza como aquella.

Así pues, una mañana, Kokasha decidió confrontar a Krashek:

"Utilizaste magia negra con Kewina, ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Lo sé todo!"

Pero por más intentos que hizo, Kokasha nunca consiguió hacer que su hijo confesara. Una y otra vez, madre e hijo tenían la misma discusión; Kokasha intentando sacarle la verdad a su hijo, mientras que éste último lo negaba todo, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. Las discusiones se hacían más y más intensas, pues Kokasha, siendo la sacerdotisa de la jauría, no podía permitir que su hijo se hubiese dejado seducir por el lado oscuro, ¡¿Qué dirían todos en El Cementerio?! ¡¿Dónde quedaría su reputación como sacerdotisa, con un hijo que había usado las artes oscuras?!

Mismamente, ocurrió un día en que la discusión se había tornado tan intensa, que incluso, madre e hijo llegaron a los gruñidos y a las mordidas.

Más tarde, cuando todo se hubo calmado, Kokasha finalmente comprendió que su hijo nunca le confesaría nada, pero aún así, le gritó una última advertencia:

"No sé si lo hiciste o no, y no pienso aplicar un hechizo de la verdad para que me lo digas, pero sólo te diré que los nigromantes2 quedan sellados con el repudio de nuestra gran madre sagrada Roh´kash, y ese sello será el inicio de una vida maldita y llena de infortunios que recaerá sobre tu descendencia. Me duele mucho que esto te pase a ti, y más lo siento aún por Kewina, que es tu esposa, y que es como mi hija. Yo… siempre te amaré porque soy tu madre, pero no puedo ayudarte con esa maldición. Dudo mucho que de la Diosa Roh´kash obtengas el perdón."

Pasó un corto tiempo de aquella discusión, y tal como lo había previsto Kokasha, Kewina había quedado embarazada.

1 "Roh´mach" es la palabra que utilizan las hienas para dirigirse a su lideresa –matriarca.

2 Se llama nigromantes generalmente a los hechiceros que utilizan la magia negra.


	3. Capítulo 2 cl

_CAPÍTULO 2_

Pasado más tiempo, Kewina dio a luz a dos hermosas y diminutas bebés: una de ojos marrones y simpática expresión en el rosto la cuál llevaría por nombre _Loebenna,_ y la otra que, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, transmitía una sensación de extraña incomodidad a quienes la conocían, a la que nombrarían como _Loebanna_ ; sus ojos, aunque de un inusual tono turquesa, lucían sombríos, y resultaba inquietante sostenerle la mirada.

Las niñas tenían una peculiaridad; una peculiaridad que hacía de su nacimiento algo todavía más inquietante, y es que habían nacido bajo un _muy intenso Claro de Luna nocturno, provocado por una excesivamente brillante luna llena._

Cuando Kokasha se había enterado de las condiciones bajo las cuales habían nacido aquellas niñas, se inquietó aún más que antes, pues ella conocía algunos secretos terribles relacionados _directamente con el nacimiento de gemelos o gemelas, de padre o padres simpatizantes de la magia negra, nacidos o nacidas bajo el claro de luna llena. Secretos_ que prefirió no revelar a los padres Kewina y Krashek para evitarles angustias. Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas en definitiva no marcharían bien. Y no sería hasta años más tarde, cuando Kokasha terminaría revelando la verdad a Krashek y a Kewina.

Para Kokasha, que era una sacerdotisa experimentada, su nieta Loebanna le transmitía algo inexplicable; combinación de inquietud y malestar, como si la pequeñita de apenas algunos meses, fuese poseedora de una incalculable energía maligna.

Antes de pasar a lo que sigue, cabe decir que Kokasha, quien al principio tenía en mente hacer de su hijo su sucesor como supremo sacerdote de la jauría, había desistido de su plan, y se había buscado, en su lugar, a una discípula nueva; una cachorrita de corazón puro de nombre Shimbekh. A la sacerdotisa le dolió la decisión, pero no podía perdonarle a su hijo el haber usado magia negra.

Sin embargo, es importante decir que pese a los pleitos previos que habían ocurrido entre madre e hijo, ni Krashek, ni Kewina le habían dado la espalda a Kokasha, y por esa misma razón es que la pareja no le había negado a la sacerdotisa la oportunidad de haber conocido a sus dos nietas.


	4. Capítulo 3 cl

_CAPÍTULO 3_

" _La venganza, conduce directamente al Infierno"_

 _Emma Ai (Jigoku Shoujo)._

Así, pasó el tiempo, hasta que las dos niñas crecieron un poco más, convirtiéndose en saludables y juguetonas niñas.

Loebenna era muy tranquila; casi nunca se metía en problemas, y gustaba de corretear coloridas mariposas entre los pastizales. Su madre siempre podía presumir sobre lo bien portada que era, y cabe señalar que, a diferencia de su hermana Loebanna, Loebenna no había adquirido los dones de poseer ningún tipo de poder místico ni sobrenatural. En cambio Loebanna… Loebanna era un caso especial; era una niña remilgosa, grosera, insolente, vengativa… y poderosa. A diferencia de su hermana, había nacido con poderes sobrenaturales que la acompañarían toda su vida, y que aprovecharía para usarlos contra quienes le hicieran daño. Pero… lo peor no era eso, sino que además, conforme ella iba creciendo, sus poderes mágicos se incrementaban; ella en definitiva, no los estaba usando para cosas buenas.

Por aquellos días, como era de suponerse, Fabana, la hija de la lideresa de la manada, había crecido a la par que Loebenna y Loebanna, y se había convertido en la compañera de juegos de las gemelas.

Fabana sentía mayor afinidad por Loebenna que por Loebanna, aunque se comportaba igual de amable tanto con una como con la otra, aunque, considerando las malas vibras que Loebanna desprendía, la verdadera pregunta era: _¿Quién no sentía lo mismo?_

Sin embargo, Fabana no era la única compañera de juegos que Loebenna y Loebanna tenían.

Había otro cachorro; el hijo de una hiena llamada Kendal, de nombre Rott.

Rott era un cachorro siempre afable y tranquilo que no se metía en problemas, y que emanaba ternura de su ser.

Y eran precisamente aquellas características, las que hacían que, tanto a Loebanna como a Fabana les agradaran tanto. Ambas siempre competían por ser la mejor amiga de Rott, pero Rott sólo quería ser amigo de ambas por igual. A diferencia de aquel trío, la gemela Loebenna, por su parte, nunca quiso demostrar nada ni hacer competencia, ella simplemente se llevaba bien con todos, sin complicarse demasiado la vida.

Y no podemos dejar del lado a otro cachorro de nombre Keko; un inquieto y vivaracho cachorro, quien tenía una gran afinidad por Loebenna.

Y así era como estaba conformada la pandilla de amigos.

Uno de los ejemplos más claros y turbadores de cómo Loebanna comenzaba a desarrollar, a pesar de su corta edad, una personalidad un tanto sombría en combinación con el uso de sus poderes para fines maliciosos, fue una mañana en la que los cachorros habían decidido jugar a las carreras.

"Todos competiremos, y los que vayan perdiendo se irán saliendo de la competencia, hasta que sólo queden dos finalistas, y cuando eso suceda, el momento de la verdad habrá llegado", decía Loebanna con entusiasmo. Ella había ganado el rol de lideresa de su grupo de amigos debido a lo intimidante de su personalidad, y a la densa energía que desprendía de su ser, ni siquiera Fabana, que era futura lideresa Roh´mach de la jauría, había logrado alcanzar esa jerarquía dentro de su grupo. Generalmente nadie le llevaba la contra; cuando ella tomaba una decisión por el grupo, no había quien se atreviera a contradecirla. Era una autentica cabecilla.

Uno a uno, los participantes iban perdiendo al competir contra Loebanna, mas no se explicaban por qué; ella no parecía correr a una velocidad más alta que los demás, y sin embargo siempre terminaba dejando a todos atrás. Eso resultaba en verdad inexplicable.

Sin embargo, como usted podrá intuir, querido lector, Loebanna no ganaba sólo porque sí; ella utilizaba sus poderes sobrenaturales para lograrlo. Era muy orgullosa y quería ganar a toda costa, además con ello quería demostrarle a Rott que le convenía más tenerla a ella como mejor amiga que a Fabana.

Así pues, tal y como había manipulado la situación con su magia, Fabana quedó como finalista junto a Loebanna.

Tras la cuenta de tres, la carrera comenzó. Mientras esto ocurría, a lo lejos, se escuchaba la voz de Kewina llamando a sus dos hijas gemelas para que fueran a desayunar.

Loebenna no escuchó el llamado, y Loebanna estaba a punto de competir, por lo ignoró el llamado. Nada le robaría su oportunidad para demostrar su superioridad frente a Fabana.

Tres… Dos… Uno…, la carrera dio inicio: Fabana corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero Loebanna, tal como había ocurrido con los otros cachorros, la estaba dejando atrás, y mientras esto ocurría, la madre seguía llamando a sus hijas sin éxito alguno, así que cambió de estrategia; llamó a Keko, quien sí le hizo caso, y le encargó de favor ser él quien les diera el mensaje a las niñas de que decía su madre que fueran a donde ella se encontraba para darles de desayunar.

Así, con toda la inocencia del mundo, Keko se dirigió, primero con Loebenna, y después fue a decirle a Loebanna.

El problema fue, que para ello se vio obligado a meterse en medio de la carrera, así que se paró en un punto en el que sabía que Loebanna tendría que pasar; unos pasos antes de la meta fijada.

Segundos más tarde así fue; Loebanna corría a toda velocidad justo directamente ¡hacia Keko!, iba desbocada, ya casi sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía pues sólo tenía en su mente la idea de ganar… La gloria… Las ovaciones… La admiración y la atención de Rott… La victoria… El liderazgo… Y… Y de repente… ¡ZAZ!... Que choca contra Keko, impactándose con gran fuerza. Ambos cachorros cayeron al suelo y rodaron, levantando gran cantidad de polvo. Fue una caída violenta.

Pero lo peor fue que justo ahí, esperando en la meta, se encontraba Rott, y Loebanna fue a caer justo a sus pies1.

Adolorida, Loebanna miró hacia arriba, y al ver a Rott, se sintió profundamente humillada.

"¿Te ayudo, linda?", le preguntó Rott con gran amabilidad, sin embargo para Loebanna, aquello había sido demasiado.

"¡No, gracias!", dijo de manera cortante y mostrando los dientes. Ante esta inesperada reacción, Rott se asustó un poco, y dio un paso hacia atrás, decepcionado.

Loebanna se sentía terrible; Había querido impresionar a Rott, y sólo había quedado en ridículo frente a él. Era humillante, espantoso… _Y alguien debía pagar por ello._

Jadeante y con dolor, Loebanna finalmente logró ponerse en pie. Y justo cuando lo hizo, llegó Keko; estaba cubierto de tierra y estaba adolorido del cuerpo, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a Loebanna para pedirle disculpas, sentía tanta vergüenza, que intentaba decir las palabras, lo más rápido que podía.

"Lo siento, Loebanna, es que me paré cerca de la meta, porque sabía que ibas a pasar por ahí, y como tu madre me pidió que les avisara que fueran con ella para desayunar, yo…"

En el fondo, Loebanna estaba furiosa, pero intentó disimularlo con un trato cordial: "No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema", y así quedó todo… o al menos, eso parecía.

Porque mientras las gemelas se dirigían a donde su madre para desayunar, Loebenna escuchó a su hermana susurrar las siguientes palabras: "Así como me humillaste y me hiciste caer, así te haré caer yo a ti. Espíritus de la venganza, ayúdenme para que esto se cumpla".

De eso no pasaron ni dos días, cuando Fabana, Rott, Loebenna y por supuesto, Loebanna se enteraron de que lamentablemente Keko había muerto, producto de una caída en un barranco. Supuestamente sus padres lo habían llevado a aquel lugar para buscar algunos cadáveres para la merienda, y en lugar de eso, el único cadáver que habían conseguido, era el de su propio hijo.

Cuando Loebenna se enteró, sintió como si una estaca se le hubiese clavado en el corazón; en verdad le agradaba Keko. Incluso llegó a preguntarse seriamente si estaba enamorada de él. Por otro lado, no le quedaba la menor duda de que ese "accidente" lo había provocado su hermana, así que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, por lo que buscó confrontarla:

"¡Confiesa!, utilizaste un conjuro para asesinar a Keko. Te escuché mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa".

Loebanna había alcanzado un grado tan alto de poder, que ya no le importaba ser desvergonzada:

"Sí, lo hice, ¿y qué?"

"Le diré a la abuela Kokasha. Ella es la sacerdotisa de la jauría, y sé que ella podrá quitarte tus poderes"

"¿Ah, sí?", preguntó Loebanna, desafiante.

Acto seguido, utilizando sus poderes psíquicos, hizo explotar uno de los tantos geiseres de metano, y con el poder de su mente, levantó el líquido ardiente y brillante, y lo dejó suspendido en el aire. Loebenna miraba aterrorizada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Así que crees que puedes delatarme con la abuela Kokasha. Muy bien, hazlo, pero antes yo lanzaré este caliente líquido sobre todo tu cuerpo… ¿eso quieres, hermanita?"

Loebenna, aterrada, no pudo más que emitir de su boca un casi imperceptible "NO". Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas del miedo, y su cuerpo entero temblaba. De pronto, Loebanna, con sus poderes, hizo que el líquido formara un círculo alrededor de su hermana, mientras le decía de forma siniestra: "Delátame, realiza cualquier movimiento en falso, y no tendré piedad de ti", tras decir esto, el líquido, como si fuera una serpiente, comenzó a deslizarse por el aire sin tocar a Loebanna, hasta introducirse lentamente de nuevo en el cráter del geiser que estaba en el suelo.

"Tal vez tú seas la favorita de mamá y papá, y yo sólo sea 'la oveja negra de la familia', pero también me alegra saber que es una lástima que, siendo tú mi hermana, no tengas ni la mitad de mis poderes", comentó Loebanna, sarcásticamente, disfrutando el terror con que su hermana la miraba.

"¡Eres una amenaza! ¡Eres una amenaza", gritó Loebenna, para después salir corriendo despavorida de allí. Ella se sentía acorralada, amenazada por su propia hermana, por lo que, pese a que llegó a ver muchos actos maliciosos realizados por su gemela, siempre tuvo que quedarse callada, sin poder contarle a nadie, guardándose todos los secretos para ella misma.

Esa misma noche, Loebenna se fue sola a llorarle al que había sido su mejor amigo… o su amado, en un lugar apartado del Cementerio de Elefantes, bajo la luz de la luna.

Además de Loebenna, había una segunda hiena quien tampoco se había convencido de que la muerte de Keko hubiese sido un accidente, y ésta era la abuela Kokasha.

Kokasha se enteró por medio de Kewina de que días antes de la muerte del cachorro, éste había hecho caer a Loebanna sin querer, esto le dio pistas a la anciana.

Kokasha sabía que Loebanna solía ser vengativa con quienes la dañaban o la hacían quedar en ridículo, también la conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que Loebanna gozaba haciendo daño a los demás, utilizando sus poderes espirituales. Con toda esta evidencia, a Kokasha no le quedó la menor duda; _Loebanna había sido la responsable de la muerte de Keko._

Así que esa noche, tras reflexionarlo mucho, la anciana tomó una determinante decisión.

1 Obviamente las hienas sólo tienen patas, pero puse "pies" para que quedara más estético, y para que se comprendiera mejor la idea.


	5. Capítulo 4 CL

_CAPÍTULO 4_

Aunque en aquella ocasión, cuando Loebenna y Loebanna habían nacido, Kokasha había tomando la decisión de no mencionarles nada, ni a Kewina, ni a Krashek, acerca de los secretos terribles que ella conocía acerca de lo que pasaba cuando dos hermanos o hermanas gemelas son engendrados, o engendradas bajo El Claro de Luna Llena por padres que alguna vez hubiesen utilizado la magia negra. De hecho, Kokasha tenía pensado llevarse este secreto a la tumba. Más el suceso con el niño Keko la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Así que, una vez más, Kokasha decidió confrontar a su hijo Krashek, pero esta vez le pidió que Kewina estuviera presente.

El día de la discusión entre Kokasha con Kewina y Krashek, el ambiente se tornó tenso y hubo levantamiento de voces.

Y justo en esos momentos, infortunadamente, Loebanna pasaba muy cerca de ahí, y como percibió todos esos gritos, se ocultó para escuchar toda la discusión; no comprendía muy bien de qué se trataba el tema que su abuela y sus padres habían tocado, pero sí se le quedaría grabada en su mente para el resto de su vida una frase que su abuela Kokasha pronunció, y que le generaría muchas dudas en su mente por el resto de su vida:

" _Te_ lo advierto, Krashek _: 'Cuando un hechicero o una hechicera que ha utilizado magia negra para lograr sus fines engendra un par de hermanos o hermanas gemelas, y estos nacen bajo un intenso Claro de Luna llena, sólo una o uno de estos dos hijos o hijas, en el futuro, se convertirá en una o un hechicero malvado y perverso, mientras que la segunda o él segundo descendiente simplemente nacerá sin poder espiritual alguno'."_


	6. Capítulo 5 cl

_CAPÍTULO 5_

En un vuelco inesperado del destino, justo dos días después de la discusión, ocurrió que Kewina y Krashek salieron fuera del Cementerio de Elefantes a buscar comida. Sin que se dieran cuenta, se acercaron demasiado a una manada de rinocerontes. Estos animales, actuando por instinto, al detectar la presencia de la pareja intrusa, comenzaron a perseguirla.

De una manera inesperada y brutal, los rinocerontes les dieron la muerte a los dos hiénidos.

La tragedia se cernía sobre la vida de Kokasha, de Loebenna y de Loebanna.

Kokasha no podía perdonarse el hecho de que la última vez que había visto a su hijo vivo, se había peleado con él. Se sentía culpable.

Así que, durante el funeral de Kewina y de Krashek, Kokasha le hizo una importante promesa a su hijo:

" _ **Cuidaría con amor de Loebenna y de Loebanna, y no le iba a importar si Loebanna realmente terminaría volviéndose malvada; Kokasha protegería con uñas y dientes a sus dos nietas, y las amaría y trataría por igual".**_

Esa era la promesa de hierro que Kokasha hizo a su hijo ante su lecho de muerte.


	7. Capítulo 6 CL

_CAPÍTULO 6_

Con el andar del tiempo llegó la adolescencia para Rott, Fabana, Loebenna y Loebanna.

Y cuando el amor y los deseos de preservar la especia comenzaron a llegar para todos, ocurrió que Rott le confesó sus sentimientos ocultos de amor a Loebanna. La chica por su parte no podía estar más feliz; la competencia contra Fabana había llegado a su fin, y es que esa competencia había pasado de ser de la simple amistad, al amor de Rott. La adolescencia había despertado emociones nuevas en Loebanna hacia él; emociones intensas, deseo indescriptible por besarlo, por acariciarlo…, por ser algo más que una simple amiga para él. Entonces aquel día cuando Rott le declaró sus sentimientos, ella no pudo más que sentirse realizada. Una de sus mayores ambiciones se había cumplido finalmente.

Rott, por su parte, sentía lo mismo por ella; le gustaba mucho la manera en cómo sus caderas se contoneaban al caminar, y las patas blancas delanteras de Loebanna, así como lo profundo de sus ojos lo hechizaban cuál serpiente hipnotizada por la música de un Tumarit1 invitándolo al amor. Él También se sentía hechizado por la imponente personalidad de Loebanna.

Así, varios meses pasaron en los que Loebanna y Rott vivieron un amor impetuoso, desenfrenado y lleno de momentos de intensa pasión, abundando también los momentos de ternura y cariño.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, Rott iba descubriendo detalles que no le agradaban nada de Loebanna, por ejemplo, su excesiva obsesión con temas oscuros tales como el asesinato o la muerte, y a eso se le agregaba también que aunque Rott quería mucho a Loebanna, sin embargo por su mente se cruzaba de repente otra mujer; _Fabana._

1 Se llama Tumarit a la flauta que utilizan los encantadores de serpientes para hipnotizarlas.


	8. Capítulo 7 cl

_CAPÍTULO 7_

Tras meses de relación, comenzaron a aparecer momentos llenos de incomodidad dentro del noviazgo entre Loebanna y Rott.

A veces, parecía como si Loebanna no quisiera demasiado a Rott y lo demostraba con actitudes de desinterés. Por ejemplo un día hasta lo dejó plantado en una cita de aniversario porque 'tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir felizmente', esto hizo sentir muy triste a Rott, de alguna manera se sintió defraudado.

Pero como si el destino hubiese querido compensar un poco las cosas, de pronto, frete a él apareció Fabana; ella pasaba por ahí pero no pudo evitar hacerle la plática al abandonado Rott.

Así, tras una buena charla, en la que hubo gran cantidad de sentimientos intercambiados, de pronto Rott comenzó a sentir una afinidad y conexión más especial por Fabana que la que sentía por Loebanna.

Así, los encuentros con Fabana comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes… y clandestinos. Aunque en aquellos días ellos sólo se frecuentaban en plan de amistad, sabían que podían meterse en problemas si los veían juntos, sin embargo Rott ya no podía más. Cada vez comenzaba a necesitar más y más de Fabana; la amistad de su niñez que día a día se iba clavando más y más en su corazón.

Pero no fue sino hasta una determinante tarde en que entre plática y plática, los sentimientos entre ambos hiénidos estuvieron a flor de piel; se contaron cosas de su vida, secretos y sueños, y Rott al sentirse tan a gusto conversando con Fabana, le confesó:

"A ti puedo contarte todo, Fay, pero no a Loebanna. Siento que a pesar del tiempo que llevo siendo novio de ella, no hemos logrado llegar a un nivel de comunicación más profundo… no le tengo la confianza que supuestamente debería tenerle".

Fay, como le decía Rott de cariño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y sonriendo ampliamente, preguntó:

"Y, ¿qué tengo yo para que a mí sí me tengas confianza?"

Al mirarlo así, Rott no pudo evitar sentir una especie de cosquillas en su pecho. Los ojos color miel de Fabana lo deslumbraban, mientras un intenso mar de emociones se apoderaba de su pecho.

"Por esto", dijo rápidamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le soltó a Fabana el más dulce, cálido y apasionado de los besos.


	9. Capítulo 8

_CAPÍTULO 8_

"¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto a mí!", gritaba Loebanna una y otra vez, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, Loebanna, pero me he dado cuenta de que a quien realmente amo es a Fabana".

Había sido una fría noche, en la que Rott no pudo seguir ocultándole más la verdad a Loebanna y tuvo que confesarle que él ya no sentía nada por ella porque ahora su corazón le pertenecía a Fabana.

La ruptura con Rott fue un golpe muy duro para Loebanna; pero era más hacia su orgullo que a ella misma, pues finalmente siempre había considerado a Fabana como 'La Competencia" y a Rott como "El Trofeo".

Desde que Loebanna y Fabana eran pequeñas, la amistad de Rott era el trofeo principal a obtener, y de adolescentes, el amor de Rott. Además, Loebanna siempre había sentido que Fabana la superaba en velocidad, belleza e inteligencia, así que el hecho de que Rott hubiera terminado su noviazgo con ella, era la peor de sus derrotas, el golpe más grande a su orgullo. No obstante (a su manera enfermiza, claro estaba) Loebanna quería tanto a Rott que fue incapaz de utilizar su magia para hacerle daño a Fabana, o al mismo Rott. Tampoco tuvo corazón para utilizar un conjuro para separarlos. Ella deseaba todo, menos ver infeliz a Rott. En aquellos momentos, sólo le quedaba tragarse toda su tristeza, celos y frustración… pese a esto, sus sentimientos de despecho no quedarían del todo apaciguados.

La depresión por la pérdida de Rott se apoderaba de Loebanna y eso le provocaba cometer todo tipo de locuras; incluso llegó a ir personalmente a la cueva donde vivía Rott para suplicarle que regresara con ella, humillándose. En verdad no quería recurrir a la magia, quería que todo siguiera su curso de manera natural, pero cuando Rott la rechazó, recordándole de la manera más amable de que todo había terminado entre ellos dos, Loebanna finalmente comprendió que no había esperanza ni más remedio.

Los primeros días de la ruptura, fueron los más duros para Loebanna. Le estaba costando superarlo, pero como hemos dicho, era más por su orgullo que por genuino amor a Rott, sin embargo, ella había confundido unos sentimientos por otros al grado de que un día recurrió a la magia negra para hacer un hechizo de esos que, según la sabiduría de su abuela sacerdotisa, estaban prohibidos y condenados por La Diosa Roh´kash:

 _Dame tus pensamientos, Fabana._

 _Dame tus pensamientos, visiones y sentimientos._

 _Préstame tu cuerpo de barro, no seas egoísta;_

 _Y déjame sentir por un momento, lo que a mi alma le fue negado._

De pronto, Loebanna apareció en otro lado. Un lugar conocido. No podía estar equivocada; era la cueva de Rott, y ahora ella ya no se sentía ella; su cuerpo se había engrosado un poco y las motas de su pelaje se habían tornado más claras, y no es que en sí ella hubiese cambiado, ¡simplemente su alma había tomado prestado el cuerpo de Fabana!, pero ese estado no duraría mucho, pues el hechizo sólo tenía una duración de una hora, así que aprovecharía ese tiempo para disfrutar de todo el cariño que Rott le pudiera proporcionar durante ese corto periodo de tiempo.

"Fay hermosa, ¿Qué te pareció la cena que conseguí para ti?"

"Ehmm, deliciosa, amor", respondió Fabana, ó más bien dicho, Loebanna en el cuerpo de Fabana. Muy posiblemente, minutos antes, Fabana acababa de cenar algo delicioso que Rott había conseguido para Fabana, así que se lamentó de no haber llegado lo suficientemente a tiempo `para haber disfrutado de aquel banquete con el paladar de Fabana.

Y de pronto, sin que Loebanna se lo esperara, Rott le soltó un tierno y cálido beso, que Loebanna le correspondió con gran ansiedad; en aquellos momentos sólo quería descargar sus deseos de besarlo, de estar con él una vez más.

Pero los momentos mágicos que Loebanna sentía estar viviendo junto a Rott, se vinieron abajo cuando Rott, entre besos y dulces caricias, le comentaba: "Si Loebanna pudiera ver cómo nos amamos, se moriría de la envidia. La verdad creo que hice bien en dejarla, ella es muy rara, tiene ideas extrañas que me dan miedo. Además tú eres mucho más hermosa que ella por dentro y por fuera. Loebanna no podría comprender que yo sólo te amo a ti… _Mi dulce Fay."_

Cuando pasó la hora completa que duraba el hechizo de cambio de cuerpos, el alma de Loebanna regresó por fin al suyo propio, y al hacerlo, ella era un mar de lágrimas. Las palabras de Rott la habían herido profundamente; tal vez por orgullo, tal vez por amor, tal vez por despecho… En realidad no lo sabía bien, pero lo que sí sabía es que su corazón se había hecho añicos en aquellos momentos. Lloró amargamente su pena por horas, pero después ese dolor se convirtió en un odio profundo por la situación y en especial por Fabana. La rivalidad que siempre había sentido por ella ahora se volvía personal, así que se prometió a ella misma que las cosas no se quedarían así.

De esta manera, su amor por Rott se convirtió en odio, y el aprecio por Fabana en rencor.

… _El corazón herido de alguien con poderes sobrenaturales nunca debe pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, ella se propuso ser una buena actriz y fingir que aún les tenía aprecio, para hacerlos sufrir lentamente y de una forma disfrazada de amor…"_


	10. Capítulo 9 cl

_CAPÍTULO 9_

Corría la Administración del Rey León Ahadi1 en Las Tierras del Reino; una etapa de abundancia y prosperidad era la que se vivía, pero como siempre, para las hienas, habitantes del Cementerio de Elefantes las cosas no eran así, ya que ellas debían pasar por muchos inconvenientes para conseguir alimentos, y el acceso a Las Tierras Del Reino les estaba más restringido que cuando gobernaba El Rey Mohatu, pero a pesar de los tiempos difíciles, habían dos momentos maravillosos que celebrar:

Para aquellas épocas, Fabana, Loebenna, Rott y Loebanna, habían alcanzado la adultez.

De igual manera lo había hecho Shimbekh, y tras una hermosa ceremonia de iniciación, ésta última, había tomado el lugar de la anciana Kokasha como la nueva sacerdotisa de la Jauría de Hienas.

Y así como se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia de cambio de sacerdotisa, también aquella mañana se llevaría a cabo la celebración de cambio de matriarca; Finalmente _Fabana_ tomaría su lugar como la nueva lideresa-Roh´mach de la Jauría, reemplazando a su madre Ashka en su noble puesto. A partir del día siguiente, la jauría entera quedaría a su cargo:

" _Hoy, es un día glorioso, pues Roh´kash, nuestra divina madre, me ha dado la oportunidad de entregarle mi puesto como nueva lideresa-Roh´mach a mi hija Fabana",_ vociferaba Ashka desde lo alto de un peñasco, dirigiéndose a la audiencia de hienas que la ovacionaba.

A partir de aquel momento, la lideresa-Roh´mach Ashka, le cedía su cargo a su bella y afable hija Fabana.

Entre aullidos y alegría se llevaba aquella primera Gran Ceremonia, y decimos que era la primera, ya que ese mismo día otro hermoso festejo se llevaría a cabo; La Boda de Fabana y Rott.

 _¿Qué son, y por qué existen los Makeis?_

 _Los Makeis eran seres como tú y como yo, que divagaban en este mundo terrenal, por desgracia, escogieron el sendero oscuro. Aiheu les da libre albedrio, para que, por sí mismos hagan conciencia de sus actos, y decidan volver al bien, más no obstante, en ese proceso, pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño. Mucho._

Como era de suponerse, Loebanna no quiso estar presente en ninguno de esos eventos, pero como fingía seguir siendo amiga de Fabana y Rott, puso de pretexto que se sentía algo enferma y que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad en soledad, así que en vez de asistir, se fue a caminar a un lugar solitario dentro del mismo Cementerio de Elefantes (recordándole a usted, querido lector, que ese lugar es inmenso), e impulsada por su odio profundo y su envidia, comenzó, sin pensar en las consecuencias, a invocar a un Makei con el fin de solicitar de él algunos favores. Y su plegaria maligna era así:

" _¡Oh, malvado y poderoso Makei que divagas en medio de la oscuridad, condenado al sufrimiento perpetuo, yo te invoco!_

 _Hazte presente frente a mí, quien te llama con fervor, y concédeme el deseo de atormentar las almas de aquellos quienes me han destrozado el corazón y el alma. No dañes de manera letal a estos seres, sólo te pido que atormentes sus almas._

 _Manifiéstate ante mí, Makei oscuro, ¡AHORA!"_

A cambio de sus favores, el tramposo y maligno Makei le ordenó a Loebanna que siempre debía venerarlo y rezarle exclusivamente a él y nada más, incluso si eso implicaba olvidarse para siempre de venerar a la divina Diosa Roh´kash Ne Nabu.

Loebanna, con cierto temor, sin embargo, aceptó…

… _El Pacto Estaba Hecho…_

1 Padre de Mufasa y Scar.


	11. Capítulo 10 cl

_CAPÍTULO 10_

"El Nacimiento de Shenzi, Banzai y Edd"

Pasaron algunos meses para Fabana y Rott de feliz matrimonio, y como producto del amor que se tenían, a Fabana le nacieron tres hermosos cachorros: Una pequeña niña a la que pondría por nombre Shenzi, y dos pequeños varones: uno de mirada pícara de nombre Banzai, y el otro de ojos distraídos al que puso por nombre Edd.

Shenzi, desde el momento de su nacimiento había sido designada, como era tradición, para ser en un futuro, la nueva lideresa-Roh´mach de la jauría de Hienas habitantes del Cementerio De Elefantes.

Los tres pequeños cachorros llenaban de luz y alegría cada uno de los días del feliz matrimonio, y con ello la pareja alcanzaba el punto más alto de su plenitud.

Sin embargo, había alguien que tenía algo más en mente…

El nacimiento de los cachorros sólo podía significar el símbolo de amor que Rott y Fabana se tenían, y eso era algo que Loebanna no podía tolerar.

Así que una noche, se puso a invocar de nuevo al espíritu maligno, para que le ayudara a completar su venganza. Pero, debido a que hay espíritus buenos que protegen a los recién nacidos y a sus familias, ésta venganza no podría ser completada, hasta que los cachorros de Fabana hubiesen crecido un poco más.

Para Loebanna todo se complicaba; Un día que Loebenna, es decir su hermana gemela, la encontró haciendo sus rituales, se le acercó con mucho valor para decirle: "No sé qué clase de ser estás invocando, pero si se trata de una entidad maligna, te diré que esas criaturas suelen cobrarse muy caros los favores que hacen a los demás, de hecho me explicó la sacerdotisa Shimbekh que mientras más les reces, mientras más los invoques, más fuertes y malignos se vuelven. Esas entidades son traicioneras, y las cosas pueden salirse de control".

Loebanna se hacía la de oídos sordos, ignorando por completo las advertencias de su hermana, y siguió concentrada en su meditación para invocar al espíritu. Ella le suplicaba al Makei que la ayudara a convertir la vida matrimonial de Fabana en un verdadero infierno.

El Makei, de enorme energía maligna, aceptó ayudarla, pero este Makei, poco a poco iría apoderándose de la mente y los sentimientos de Loebanna.


	12. Chapter 11 cl

_CAPÍTULO 11_

El tiempo fluía más rápido que el agua en un caudaloso y desbocado río.

Los pequeños Shenzi, Banzai y Edd se habían convertido en unos vivarachos, saludables y juguetones cachorros; les gustaba hacer bromas pesadas a los demás niños de la jauría, y disfrutaban esconderse entre los grandes cráneos de elefante que había en El Cementerio.

Solían con frecuencia meterse en problemas, y sacarle una que otra cana verde a su madre debido a sus muchas travesuras.

Rott, era un buen padre y gustaba jugar con sus pequeños; _"Ahora juguemos a las escondidillas",_ les gritaba feliz a sus niños, quienes se sentían felices y amados con él.

Fabana sentía una inmensa dicha al tener un esposo tan cariñosos, tanto como con sus hijos, como con ella, y también se sentía bendecida por La Gran Diosa Roh´kash por los hijos tan adorables que le había dado.

Como todos los cachorros, Shenzi, Banzai y Edd crecían rodeados de felicidad e inocencia. No conocían el dolor, el miedo, o la angustia, pero como ocurre en todo cuento de hadas infantil, siempre hay una aguja que se encarga de ponchar la burbuja.


	13. Chapter 12

_CAPÍTULO 12_

Así como las hienas estaban rodeadas por un mundo lleno de magia, espiritualidad y misticismo, también había otro gran motor en sus vidas: _La Risa._

Las hienas, como usted sabrá querido lector, son risueñas y alegres por naturaleza, así que algo que formaba parte importante de sus vidas consistía en organizar eventos que resaltaran tan peculiar elemento de sus existencias.

Por ende, cada cierto tiempo, se organizaba un concurso de risas: Toda la jauría (incluyendo los más pequeños) podía participar. Y era tradición que la aprendiza de sacerdotisa fuera maestra de ceremonias, por lo que Shimbekh era la encargada de esta tarea. Y esto era así porque los hiénidos consideraban la risa una cualidad sagrada en ellos.

La sacerdotisa hacía las presentaciones vociferando muy fuerte para que todos escucharan: "Bienvenidos sean todos a la competencia de Risas. ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en participar?"

Todos gritaban llenos de emoción.

Justo allí estaba Fabana, con sus cachorros, quienes no dejaban de insistirle que pasara:

"Pasa, Mutty, sé que ganarías", gritaba Shenzi, entusiasmada.

"Sí, mamá, ve, serás la vencedora", intentaba persuadir Edd.

"¡Vamos, tú puedes!", exclamaba Banzai. Así Fabana se armó de valor y pasó al frente para competir.

"¡Qué valiente!", gritaba Shimbekh, "Fabana ha pasado al frente. Y ahora, ¿Quién la desafiará?"

De pronto, una hiena joven y esbelta de nombre Abasi gritó: "Yo la desafío", y de inmediato pasó al frente.

Una guerra campal de chistes daba inicio:

"A la cuenta de tres", gritaba Shimbekh. "La primera concursante, es decir, Fabana, contará su chiste, después el turno será de Abasi. Ambas competidoras deberán contar un total de quince chistes, y al final, el público decidirá quién de las dos es la hiena más cómica. Sin más, comencemos: Uno…"

La tensión y la emoción del público se combinaban, sin embargo, Fabana sonreía, estaba segura de que ganaría.

"Dos…"

Abasi miraba de manera desafiante a Fabana, pero ésta última no se dejó intimidar.

"Tres… ¡Que comience el concurso!"

Así, Fabana, mirando de frente al público, comenzó a contar su primer chiste:

"Público querido, ustedes y yo sabemos que los leones son feos y peludos."

"¡SÍ!", gritaba el público al unísono.

"Pues bien", proseguía Fabana, "El simio del que les hablaré también lo sabía muy bien…"

Esta vez, había unos monos trepados en un árbol, y en eso iba pasando El Rey León, entonces todos los simios empezaron a gritarle: '¡arráncate esa melena que te vez feo!... ¡león feo! ¡León feo!', así estaban, cuando a uno de los monos se le partió la rama del árbol y cayó al suelo, justo frente al león, y que dice: '¡No, hermano!, ¡Yo tuve que bajarme de allá porque es que en serio no respetan!

Las carcajadas del público de hienas no se hicieron esperar. Incluso la siempre seria y callada Shimbekh estaba riendo. En verdad había sido un buen chiste, digno de ganar el concurso.

Así, después fue el turno de la contrincante Abasi, quien preguntó animosamente a su público:

"'¿Cuál es el animal más fiero de la sabana africana?"

"¡El león! ¡El león!", respondieron todos los espectadores con emoción.

"Pues no", contestó con una amplia sonrisa y de manera enérgica la hiena, "para su información, mi querida jauría, el animal más fiero es 'lo pintan'."

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó el público, atónito.

"Sí", afirmó Abasi con seguridad, "Y eso es porque no es tan fiero el león como 'lo pintan'".

Las risotadas del público no se hicieron esperar, más sin embargo, no se podían comparar a las que Fabana había provocado con su chiste de los simios.

Para haber sido apenas el primer _Round,_ a Fabana le había ido muy bien.

Fabana estaba tan distraída y entusiasmada por la competencia que no advirtió el peligro que acechaba a su alrededor, y nada podría prepararla para los sucesos que estaban a punto de ocurrir.

Mientras el concurso continuaba, Rott se acercó a sus cachorros y les dijo: "Veo que su madre está muy feliz concursando, así que quiero darle una sorpresa; iré a conseguir deliciosa carroña1 para la cena, ¿quién de ustedes, hijos míos, quisiera acompañarme?"

Shenzi y Banzai dijeron que no ya que querían seguir disfrutando de la competencia apoyando a su mamá, pero Edd fue el único que dijo entusiasmado:

"Yo te acompaño, papi. Te ayudaré a conseguir la cena, y eso podrá muy feliz a mamá".

El niño movía su colita una y otra vez, denotaba su felicidad.

Así, padre e hijo salieron del Cementerio para ir en búsqueda de los alimentos.

Sin que ambos sospecharan nada, venía siguiéndolos nada menos que Loebanna.

Ella contemplaba a Rott con mucha melancolía, en verdad hubiera deseado que él hubiese sido su esposo… era un hiénido tan bueno…

"Al diablo con tus sentimentalismos absurdos", decía sin embargo una voz dentro de su mente. Pero esta voz no le pertenecía, ¡No!, de hecho, era la voz del Makei con el que había hecho pacto; Ese demonio, poco a poco, comenzaba a apoderarse más y más de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Loebanna, y de hecho su objetivo era sincronizar tan bien con ella para lograr fusionarse con el alma de Loebanna y convertirse así en una misma entidad.

"Al diablo todo ese amor. Ahora sólo debes concentrarte en el odio que le tienes a Fabana. Debes concentrarte en la venganza".

La voz del Makei retumbaba horriblemente dentro de la cabeza de Loebanna. Y esto la aterrorizaba pero también le fascinaba.

"Ahora debes pedirme con todas tus fuerzas que la venganza por tu corazón roto comience ahora, y te ayudaré".

Loebanna sudaba frio; ¿Qué clase de venganza llevaría a cabo el Makei?, a pesar de que odiaba a Fabana, y detestaba verla casada con Rott, tampoco quería hacerles demasiado daño, de hecho su verdadero objetivo desde el principio con el pacto con el Makei, había sido atormentarlos un poco, más no en matarlos.

"Hagas lo que hagas, no dañes a Rott… a pesar de todo… lo… quiero…", suplicó Loebanna.

"¡Oh, no!", respondía el Makei en tono sarcástico dentro de ella, "Sólo me divertiré un poco con él. Ahora, ¿quieres ver un poco de mis poderes?, primero mira a tu alrededor, ¿ves que no hay nadie más que Rott y su hijo?"

Loebanna obedeció. Efectivamente, alrededor sólo pasto, rocas, unos árboles, y ellos dos.

"Ahora, vuelve a mirar", ordenó el extraño espíritu. De la nada, dos enormes Búfalos Africanos habían aparecido de la nada. Se aproximaban directamente hacia Rott, totalmente desbocados y dispuestos a embestirlo sin piedad.

Loebanna estaba horrorizada ante lo que veía: ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos búfalos, si antes no estaban allí?, y ¿Por qué iban directo hacia Rott?

"Dijiste que no lo lastimarías"

"Mmmm, no", decía el Makei en tono burlesco, "O tal vez un poquito…"

Al ver la furia con la que se aproximaban hacia él los animales, Rott gritó a su hijo:

"¡Corre! ¡Sálvate! ¡Yo los distraeré!"

Edd estaba muy asustado, pero afortunadamente encontró muy cerca de él un enorme y más o menos profundo agujero en el suelo, probablemente la huella de un gran elefante, así que se ocultó allí, más no pudo evitar asomarse, sacando levemente su cabeza como un topo; le preocupaba su papá.

Para cuando Edd se asomó, los búfalos africanos, con sus cuernos en forma de terroríficos garfios, perforaban sin piedad el cuerpo de su infortunado padre, quien gritaba de manera desgarradora y desesperada, producto del intenso dolor.

Edd observaba aterrado el horripilante espectáculo y mientras lo hacía, un profundo trauma iba sellando su mente de niño inocente.

Los búfalos seguían apuñalando, una y otra vez, hasta dejar a Rott sin vida.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta!", decía con desesperación y llorando de rabia Loebanna, llevándose sus patas a la cabeza.

"¡Detén esta masacre de una vez! ¡Me prometiste que no le harías daño!"

"¡Úps!, yo no quería dañarlo, pero creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano", decía sarcásticamente la voz dentro de la mente de Loebanna, para después soltar una risita. Pero eso no paró ahí, ya que además soltó una advertencia: _"Ahora que me has dejado entrar en tu corazón, poco a poco comenzaré a fusionarme con tu alma, hasta que seamos uno solo, ¿no te parece maravilloso, querida Loebanna?, eres mía,_ _ **y no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente".**_

1 No olvidar que las hienas por naturaleza son cazadoras y carroñeras a la vez.


	14. Chapter 13

_CAPÍTULO 13 TRECE_

 _La locura de Edd_

Fabana estaba destrozada: La muerte de su esposo había sido como si mil alfileres le hubieran atravesado el corazón, torturándola lentamente.

Por varios días no probó alimento alguno, aunque sí iba y lo conseguía para sus cachorros. Vivía en silencio y soledad su tristeza, prefiriendo aislarse del resto de su jauría. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Y como si la muerte de su amado esposo no hubiese bastado, una segunda tragedia se segregó sobre ella y su familia; El Pequeño Edd, siempre tan alegre, siempre tan parlanchín, ahora estaba trastornado; su mirada que siempre era perdida ahora lo estaba más que nunca, era excéntrica, insana, con sus pupilas siempre dilatadas. Ahora Edd casi siempre tenía su lengua de fuera y babeaba como un perrito. Sus movimientos eran torpes, y sus acciones demasiado infantiles sobrepasando el límite, por ejemplo, comenzó el extraño hábito de corretear su cola, o de darse extrañas maromas, pero lo peor de todo es que había perdido por completo la capacidad del habla y del entendimiento; aunque se le hablaba no parecía entender palabra alguna y por otro lado ahora sólo hacía gestos y ruidos extraños y torpes para comunicarse. Así mismo, había adoptado una tendencia bastante desconcertante; reír sin parar. En definitiva la naturaleza de cualquier hiénido es reír mucho, pero Edd lo hacía de una forma exagerada y compulsiva, reía sin razón aparente, o en caso de haberla, sus carcajadas podían durar minutos enteros. A veces se reía sólo o por cosas sin sentido como que pasara una mosca.

Ésta situación era demasiado dolorosa para su pobre madre, y para sus hermanos; habían perdido para siempre al Edd parlanchín y cuerdo que alguna vez habían conocido. Ahora su pequeño Edd se había vuelto loquito. Su locura como producto de haber visto morir a su padre asesinado a sangre fría y de una brutal manera por los búfalos. Probablemente el trauma de haber presenciado aquello lo impactó a tal grado que su mente creó un mecanismo de defensa poderoso que lo hizo perder por completo la cordura.

Y así, Edd no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más…

Pero pese a todo ese dolor Fabana encontró consuelo una mañana en que veía a Edd jugar con sus hermanos. Un escarabajo pasó volando y Edd comenzó a reír. Nadie pudo detener su risa, entonces, Shenzi se acercó a su madre, y le dijo:

"Al menos Edd siempre será feliz; reirá toda su vida y por todo, y poco sabrá de problemas y sufrimiento"

Fabana seguía viendo con melancolía a su hijo, viendo como reía y reía sin parar.

Después, ella volteó a mirar a su hija, y con una sincera sonrisa que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, seguido de una lágrima que emanó de su ojo derecho, le respondió: "Sí, hija, tal vez tengas razón".


	15. Chapter 14

_CAPÍTULO 14_

Pero Fabana y su familia no eran los únicos que sufrían; Loebanna también lo hacía.

Ella no hubiera querido que las cosas se hubiesen salido de control. "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?", se reprochaba a sí misma una y otra vez, sin parar. A veces se daba de golpes en la cabeza con sus patas delanteras, y lloraba de rabia. Nunca pensó en las consecuencias. Ahora, nunca volvería a ver a aquel hiénido al que había amado porque su vida se había apagado para siempre, y también sentía el peso de la responsabilidad por lo que le había pasado a Edd. Sin embargo, la entidad dentro de ella se burlaba:

"Se lo merecía. ¿No tienes ahora lo que querías?, en el fondo tú deseabas hacerles mucho daño porque tu amor se convirtió en rencor, ¿o no?", decía aquella entidad seguida de una casi demoniaca risa.

A pesar de su dolor y sentimientos de culpa, Loebanna sin embargo sí estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del Makei.

Pasó un mes, y la maldad en el corazón de Loebanna se incrementaba, producto del pacto con el Makei, quien día a día iba completando su objetivo de hacer fusión1 con el alma de Loebanna, al grado de que ella misma ya no sabía distinguir cuáles eran sus pensamientos propios, y cuáles eran de la entidad dentro de ella.

Durante ese mes, hubo inactividad paranormal por parte de los dos, ya que el Makei había utilizado toda su energía para hacer aparecer los búfalos y provocar el incidente con Rott, por lo tanto necesitaba recuperar fuerza.

Loebanna se encerró durante ese tiempo a meditar, alabar y rezarle al ser demoniaco dentro de ella, con el fin de hacerlo más fuerte y poderoso… no sabía en el infierno que se metía por hacer eso.

Loebenna, es decir, la gemela de Loebanna, había estado muy preocupada por su hermana; no le gustaba verla tan aislada, así que en más de una ocasión a invitó a salir a divertirse y a caminar por ahí, sin éxito, ya que Loebanna siempre se comportaba de manera grosera con ella. Por tanto, después de varios intentos, Loebenna, simplemente no la volvió a buscar por un buen rato.

Así transcurría todo, hasta que una tarde, un encuentro inesperado cambiaría el rumbo del destino:

Esa tarde Fabana, como de costumbre, había salido a buscar carroña paraqué comieran sus hijos. Durante días, desde la muerte de Rott, ella no había tenido la motivación para salir a cazar presas frescas, así que sus hijos se conformaban con la carroña que ella les llevaba. Recordando, querido lector, que las hienas pueden comer cadáveres putrefactos sin problema alguno.

Fabana le había pedido a Banzai que cuidara de su hermano Edd, pero la que insistió en acompañarla fue Shenzi.

Fabana al principio no quiso, pero como ella iría sola, pensó que la compañía le haría mucho bien, así que terminó aceptando.

Las dos hienas se encaminaron más allá del Cementerio de Elefantes. De pronto llegaron a un terreno algo inestable y fangoso.

Era común encontrar carroña en ese lugar debido a sus inhóspitas condiciones, ideales para buscar cadáveres.

Pero esto le provocó cierto temor a Fabana. Quería proteger a su hija de que algo malo le pasara en aquel lugar, así que le dijo:

"Shenzi, siéntate y espérame. Me adentraré más en este lugar para buscar comida, pero tú no te vayas a mover de aquí".

Shenzi asintió y se sentó. Su madre se adentró más y más dentro de aquel lugar, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía, era que alguien las vigilaba muy de cerca.

Loebanna había seguido a Fabana todo ese tiempo. La vigilaba desde un punto seguro.

Ella ya ni siquiera sabía con certeza por qué estaba ahí; sus pensamientos se debatían entre sus deseos de ver sufrir a Fabana su gran rival, entre sus deseos de dejar de hacer daño, el de renunciar a todo el plan, y entre las órdenes del Makei que retumbaban dentro de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, la fusión entre el alma del Makei y la suya estaba casi completa, por lo que la voluntad de él se hacía la suya también. Y la voz de aquella entidad monstruosa ejercía más control sobre la infortunada hiena.

"Tú lo deseas, Loebanna, no lo niegues. Es más tu deseo de hacer el mal que el bien. Yo puedo leer tu mente, y sé que desde que eras pequeña naciste con tendencia a la maldad: Tú eres hija de un padre que recurrió a la magia negra y naciste bajo un intenso Claro De Luna Llena. Eso te hace ser lo que eres."

"¡Claro de Luna Llena!", exclamó Loebanna. Y tras reflexionarlo un poco recordó que hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando ella todavía era muy pequeña, su padre Krashek había tenido una fuerte discusión con la abuela Kokasha, pero lo que más recordaba de aquello, fue cuando la abuela gritó a su hijo: ' _Te lo advierto, Krashek: Cuando un hechicero o una hechicera que ha utilizado magia negra para lograr sus fines engendra un par de hermanos o hermanas gemelas, y estos nacen bajo un intenso Claro de Luna llena, sólo una o uno de estos dos hijos o hijas en el futuro se convertirá en una o un hechicero malvado y perverso, mientras que la segunda o él segundo descendiente simplemente nacerá sin poder espiritual alguno'._

Tras recordar esto, Loebanna lo comprendió todo; si su hermana Loebenna no tenía poderes, y ella sí, eso sólo podía significar que ella era la hija que había nacido con poderes y con tendencia al mal. Esos pensamientos, en cierto modo la horrorizaban, pero también la fascinaban.

Y en el análisis de todo eso estaba, cuando las órdenes del Makei la sacaron de sus pensamientos: "Mira hacia aquella esquina, Loebanna; Fabana le ha ordenado a su hija que la espere allí mientras ella consigue comida. Es tu oportunidad, sólo pídemelo, y yo haré el trabajo por ti… ahora hazlo… pídemelo."

Loebanna dudó por un momento, pero la maldad dentro de ella pudo más que su voluntad.

"De acuerdo", dijo, "Haz tu parte Makei, y compláceme"

1 La RAE define Fusión en primera instancia como "Acción y efecto de fundir o fundirse", en segunda instancia como "unión de empresas o ideas". Yo para esta historia he utilizado la palabra fusión, efectivamente como "unión", unión de almas. Se puede entender cómo lo define la Wiki Dragon Ball (anime obra de Akira Toriyama), ya que la definición dice así: _"La Fusión se refiere al método por en el cual dos personas se unen para formar un solo cuerpo",_ en este caso serían dos seres unidos en una sola entidad: El Makei, con el alma (no el cuerpo) de Loebanna.


	16. Chapter 15

_CAPÍTULO 15_

Mientras la pequeña Shenzi esperaba pacientemente a que su madre trajera la comida, el Makei dentro de Loebanna hizo aparecer un sapo de llamativos colores frente a la niña-

"¡Pero qué lindo animalito!", pensó la niña. El sapo comenzó a dar saltos y a croar, y como era de esperarse en alguien de su edad, Shenzi olvidando por completo las órdenes de su madre, comenzó a seguir al anfibio.

El animalito avanzaba en dirección opuesta a la que Fabana había tomado minutos atrás, por lo que Shenzi comenzó a alejarse más y más cada vez, hasta que se sintió perdida.

Loebanna siguió a Shenzi durante todo su trayecto, vigilándola. "¿Quieres que nos divirtamos con ella?", preguntó el espíritu dentro de ella con una voz perversa.

Loebanna, dudando pero a la vez entusiasmada, aceptó.

De pronto, el sapo dio un brinco hacia un punto en el suelo particularmente verdoso, fangoso, lamoso y espeso. Delante de éste punto, un árbol mediano, sin hojas y viejo se encontraba estático.

Shenzi imitó al sapo con la esperanza de atraparlo, pero, a comparación del sapo, el cuál después de car en aquel punto pudo volver a brincar saliendo de ahí para caer en el pequeño árbol y trepar por él, Shenzi al caer se hundió en aquel fango que en realidad eran ¡Arenas Movedizas!, y conforme más hacía esfuerzo Shenzi en salir, más iba quedando atrapada en aquella mezcla de tierra, arena, agua, fango y musgo.

Loebanna se había ocultado detrás del mediano árbol para observarlo todo de cerca sin ser descubierta. Sus sentimientos se debatían entre la culpa y la satisfacción de ver sufrir a la hija de Fabana:

"¿No es maravilloso lo que estás viendo?", le preguntaba una y otra vez la voz dentro de ella. "Eso… creo", respondió Loebanna entre titubeos. Su corazón estaba muy confundido, así que bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No sabía definir qué estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Y mientras estaba tenido aquél conflicto interno dentro de su mente, un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos; había sido el 'crack' de una rama, acompañado de dos voces que parecían ser el de un niño y el de una niña. "Alguien viene hacia acá", pensó Loebanna, angustiada. "Debo irme".

…Y de esta manera, ella huyó rápidamente de ahí…


	17. Chapter 16

_CAPÍTULO 16_

Scar/Taka y Sarafina al rescate.

Taka era un cachorro de león de color marrón y preciosos ojos verdes, sin embargo, no era cualquier cachorro común, él era nada menos que el hijo del Rey Ahadi, pese a esto él no sería heredero al trono, y eso lo llenaba de envidia, de hecho era su hermano Mufasa el heredero al trono. Esta envidia que Taka le tendría a su hermano, sería el hilo rojo que ataría su vida a la de los hiénidos habitantes del Cementerio De Elefantes por el resto de su vida. El Hilo que lo enlazaría a ellos, tanto en su vida como en su muerte, en su felicidad como en su tristeza.

Él había decidido huir de casa tras una discusión que había tenido con su padre en la que le reclamó por el favoritismo y distinción que había entre su hermano Mufasa y él, así como una profecía que le auguraba dolor y sufrimiento, la cual lo aterró de sobremanera, pero ésta huída no duraría mucho ya que, tras darse cuenta de que aún era demasiado joven para sobrevivir en el gran mundo, al final decidiría regresar a casa. Pero esto último pasaría un poco más adelante.

Sarafina era una hermosa y pequeña cachorrita leona habitante de Las Tierras del Reino, la cual se había hecho amiga de Taka y que había decidido acompañarlo en su supuesta huída. Ella también terminaría regresando a casa días más adelante. En el futuro Sarafina sería un elemento importante dentro del transcurso de la vida de Taka.

Así pues, el segundo día fuera de casa tras la supuesta huída, Sarafina y Taka habían decidido despertarse temprano para hacer un intento para buscar comida.

Decidieron acercarse de nuevo a un manantial donde un día anterior se habían reunido varios antílopes. Pensaron que si esperaban un poco, pronto algún animal iría a tomar agua.

Pasó un rato sin que llegara nadie. Hacía un calor intenso, así que los cachorros decidieron chapotear en el agua un rato.

Escucharon un grito. Era una llamada de auxilio. Sarafina y Taka intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, y salieron del agua. Guiados por los alaridos, llegaron hasta el enorme depósito de arenas movedizas donde se encontraba Shenzi quien lloraba por su vida. El lodo casi le llegaba al cuello. Sólo tenía sus patas delanteras y su cara al descubierto.

"¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos!?" vociferaba Sarafina alarmada. "¡Hay que ayudar a ese cachorro, o morirá!"

Taka quedó sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Se suponía que ella debería alegrarse. Las Hienas: Sucias, carroñeras, asesinas a sangre fría; ¿A qué león en el mundo podrían importarle esas escorias?, al contrario, una hiena menos en el mundo debía ser una buena noticia para ellos.

"¿Pero qué te pasa, Sarafina?" Le preguntó Taka molesto ante su angustia por salvarla. "Déjala morir aquí. Una hiena menos es una bendición para todos."

Pero Sarafina no estuvo de acuerdo. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Taka y alzando la voz le dijo:

"Podrán ser unos seres despreciables, pero nadie merece una muerte así. ¡Eres un Insensible!"

Con todo esto, Taka no tuvo más remedio que ayudar en el rescate. Apenas a unos centímetros de la arena movediza se encontraba el pequeño árbol que ya hemos mencionado, no muy grueso, y que por fortuna estaba bastante inclinado y casi apuntaba hacia la ubicación de la hiena. Sarafina y Taka lo vieron y se les ocurrió la misma idea; ambos se subirían a é, y con mucho esfuerzo y con su peso lo aplastarían y lograrían inclinarlo aún más. La copa del árbol quedó justo enfrente del rostro de Shenzi.

"¡Vamos! ¡Sujétate de la copa de este árbol!" Le decía Sarafina a la niña. Su voz sonaba jadeante debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo y sus patas para mantener el árbol lo suficientemente inclinado.

La hiena utilizó sus dos patas para sujetarse a la copa del árbol. Después, Sarafina le gritó a la hiena:

"Vamos a soltar el árbol, así que sujétate con mucha fuerza. No te sueltes por nada de este mundo de la punta."

La pequeña Shenzi asintió asustada. Después Sarafina volteó a ver a Taka y le gritó:

"A la de tres nos bajamos del árbol; Una… Dos… tres…"

Ambos leones brincaron y lo soltaron. La planta recuperó su posición inicial con violencia siguió inclinado, pero menos. Éste tembló cual gelatina durante varios segundos. Después notaron cómo la hiena se elevó junto con la copa del árbol, manteniéndose aferrada a éste, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Cuando el tembloroso movimiento paró, Sarafina y Taka vieron que la pobre hiena, con algo de miedo, comenzó a soltarse, y cuando logró ponerse de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas, caminó insegura sobre el tronco hasta que finalmente al llegar a la base del árbol, entonces dio un último brinco con el que finalmente logró bajar ilesa del pequeño árbol. Acto seguido, se acercó a Taka y a Sarafina y los olfateó. Al verla bien, los pequeños cachorros de león se dieron cuenta pudieron vislumbrar mejor a la diminuta hiena.

A pesar de los prejuicios que tenía Taka con respecto a las hienas, no pudo evitar sentir ternura al verla; Sus ojos eran vivarachos y brillosos, sus motitas en el cuerpo y su aspecto rechoncho sólo podían inspirar simpatía en él, y por primera vez en su vida se preguntó por la posibilidad de que los leones estuvieran equivocados sobre el concepto en el que tenían encasilladas a las hienas.

La cachorrita miraba a Sarafina y a Taka como si fueran unos bichos raros. Estaba insegura. Tal vez las hienas también tenían en un mal concepto a los leones. Después de varios minutos por fin se decidió a decirles algo:

"G-gracias p-por salvarme." Tartamudeó. Su voz era adorable y dulce.

Sarafina sonrió, y con voz suave para evitar asustar a la hiena, preguntó:

"¿cómo te llamas pequeña?"

"Shenzi" respondió la cachorrita con cierta timidez.

"Shenzi" Repitió Sarafina. "Me gusta. Es lindo."

Ambas sonrieron ligeramente. Sarafina continuó interrogando:

"Dime pequeñita, ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

Ante esta pregunta, la pequeña cachorrita cambió su sonrisa por una triste expresión. Bajó la mirada y respondió:

"Mi mamá está en búsqueda de alimento para la familia… y mi padre… mi padre está… está…"

Pero entonces, la cachorrita Shenzi soltó algunas lagrimas, que rápidamente enjuagó con su pata, y dijo:

"Lo siento, no debí… Disculpen."

Sarafina sintió compasión por ella y la abrazó.

"No te preocupes pequeña. Estamos aquí para ayudar."

La hiena se quedó mirando a Taka fijamente, y entre sollozos le dijo a Taka, esta vez con mayor seguridad:

"¿Tú eres un príncipe, verdad?"

"Príncipe segundo, pero sí." Agregó Taka, reflejando frustración en la voz. Esta parte de la conversación hizo que recordara con tristeza que ya estaba decidido sobre quién sería el futuro Rey León, le recordó sobre su lamentable futuro.

"Entonces promete que las hienas tendremos una vida más feliz cuando te conviertas en rey. Promete que no habrá más hambre ni rechazo hacia nuestra especie."

"Está difícil que eso en verdad pase," le dijo Taka, "pero si la vida me permitiera ascender al trono, eso será lo primero que haré."

La hiena le sonrió, y le dijo:

"A partir de ahora tú serás un León aceptado entre nosotras las hienas. Serás mi protegido. Si quisieras adentrarte en El Cementerio De Elefantes, nadie podrá hacerte daño. Le hablaré de ti a mi jauría. Les contaré sobre lo que has prometido", Después la voz de Shenzi se volvió un tanto sombría. No pareció una cachorrita dulce y tierna cuando le dijo al ojiverde león; "Pero, recuerda; nadie que sea capaz de traicionar una hiena, podrá vivir para contarlo. Nadie."

"Está bien", fue lo único que salió de la boca de Taka. Él estaba perturbado; ¿Ahora él sería un protegido entre las hienas? ¿Y qué, si no podía cumplir su promesa para con ellas?, Mufasa sería el futuro rey, no él.

"Bueno," dijo Shenzi. "Debo regresar. Si se enteran que dos leones intentaron salvar mi vida, me va a ir muy mal."

Shenzi salió corriendo entre los pastizales, y se perdió de vista.

Más tarde, Sarafina miró a Taka, y le dijo:

"¿Sabes?, creo que esto de huir de casa fue una mala idea. Hay que regresar."

"Tienes razón, Sarafina.", respondió Taka, y agregó: "Regresaremos esta misma noche. Estamos muy chicos para andar solos por la sabana. No hemos comido en dos días y hemos estado en peligro muchas veces. Lo único bueno es que ahora soy un protegido de las hienas."

Sin embargo, esa no sería la única vez que Taka decidiría huir de casa, ya que para la segunda vez que lo haría, el hilo de su vida con la de los habitantes del Cementerio de Elefantes quedaría enlazado para siempre…


	18. Chapter 17

_CAPÍTULO 17_

Fabana buscaba con desesperación a su hija cuando finalmente la vio regresar. Pudo notar que Shenzi, su pequeña, estaba cubierta de lodo, pero eso no le importó, pues nada le había hecho más feliz en el mundo que haber encontrado a su hija sana y salva. Y así, Fabana frotó su rostro contra el de su hija de manera amorosa, a manera de abrazo, y en susurro le decía: "Ya he perdido a tu padre, si te pierdo a ti o a tus hermanos, no sé qué haría. No vuelvas a perderte así, por favor", Fabana era un mar de lágrimas que se combinaban con la paz que le daba el saber que su hija estaba bien.

"No, mami", dijo Shenzi de una manera muy tierna, mientras las muestras de cariño entre madre e hija continuaban.

Durante la noche dentro de su cueva, Loebanna estaba siendo atormentada por el espíritu dentro de ella. "Ya no quiero seguir con esto, ¡ya no, por favor!", la hiena lloraba de una forma desgarradora. Las acciones del Makei dentro de ella comenzaban a asustarla. Ella no deseaba hacerles daño a los cachorros de Fabana, aunque ellos fueran por sí mismos el símbolo del amor que Fabana y Rott se tenían. "¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!, ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!", decía la hechicera una y otra vez, mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus patas delanteras.

"Sabes que en el fondo deseas hacerles tanto daño como yo, sé que en el fondo de tu ser disfrutaste ver a la niña sufrir dentro de las arenas movedizas. Acéptalo".

"¡No!", gritó rotundamente Loebanna, "Y ya me cansé de ti. Mañana mismo le confesaré a Shimbekh que estás dentro de mí, y ella no sólo te exorcizará, también te destruirá con sus poderes espirituales".

Pero esto, en vez de preocupar al Makei, sólo lo hizo reír con fuerza y de manera siniestra:

"Si haces eso, Shimbekh le dirá a tu abuela Kokasha que utilizaste la magia negra para invocarme, ¿eso es lo que quieres?"

Loebanna amaba mucho a la abuela Kokasha, y no quería decepcionarla. Además todos en la jauría podrían pensar que la abuela Kokasha le había enseñado a Shimbekh a utilizar las artes oscuras, y eso arruinaría su reputación como honorable sacerdotisa al servicio de la Diosa Roh´kash. Y de repente un pensamiento irónico llegó a su mente: La vez que su hermana le había dicho que la acusaría con la abuela Kokasha por haber provocado la muerte del cachorro Keko no tuvo miedo, pero ante la misma amenaza por parte de un Makei sí se sentía vulnerable.

Loebanna entonces entró en una fuerte desesperación: Estaba atrapada, condenada. Se echó al suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras el Makei dentro de ella se burlaba de una manera perversa.


	19. Chapter 18

_CAPÍTULO 18_

Una mañana, a unos Kilómetros del Cementerio de Elefantes, justo en La Roca Del Rey, el príncipe León Taka despertó tomando una decisión.

Así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se encaminó más allá de los límites del reino, adentrándose en las profundidades de ese lugar al que su padre le había prohibido el acceso. Ese lugar restringido para su hermano y para él: El Cementerio de Elefantes.

Por años su padre le había advertido de los peligros de adentrarse en aquel lugar, pero jamás había vivido en carne propia lo que era realmente estar ahí dentro; Hacía mucho calor, era tenebroso, y en el suelo había cráteres que de vez en cuando despedían de manera violenta ardientes fumarolas de metano.

Pronto, percibió la presencia de un ser que lo seguía sigilosamente. Sintió tan fuerte la presencia de aquel ser, que se detuvo en seco.

—¿Quién eres, pequeño?— le preguntó una femenina y dulce voz. Era Fabana.

Volteó hacia atrás y Taka vio por primera vez a Fabana, la hiena que sanaría su corazón con un amor puro de madre. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, ambos se desconocían uno al otro, así que el corazón del león se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frio. Una hiena estaba detrás de él y creyó que sería su fin, pero luego recordó las palabras de Shenzi: Ella le hablaría de él a su gente y lo haría su protegido, así que pensó que si mencionaba su nombre, tal vez su vida quedaría a salvo.

—Soy amigo de Shenzi —le dijo el león de inmediato. –Me llamo Taka.

—Sí. –Le contestó la Fabana mirando a Taka calculadoramente. -Mi hija me habló de ti. Me comentó que la salvaste de ahogarse. Eso que hiciste es despreciable… sin embargo… te lo agradezco."

Taka quedó atónito. Nunca hubiera imaginado una respuesta así, tampoco que conocería a la madre de Shenzi tan pronto. Era una hiena con una mirada muy dulce y cálida, pero a su vez un tanto melancólica.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señora? –dijo Taka.

—Dime...

—¿Por qué me dijo que haber salvado a su hija fue un acto despreciable, del cual sin embargo usted está agradecida?

La hiena fijó su vista a lo largo del ancho Cementerio de Elefantes.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado sobre lo difícil que es ser una hiena?, ¿Sabes lo que significa ser lo que somos?, ¿Crees que yo quiero eso para mis hijos?

Por primera vez en la vida, Taka comenzó a descubrir la otra cara de la luna: la discriminación y tristeza que las hienas debían soportar día tras día. Él se quedó atónito. Asombrado. En verdad había muchas cosas que los leones ignoraban sobre las hienas.

—Pero no te quedes ahí, entra a mi cueva por favor —Fabana dijo amablemente.

Taka la siguió, un poco atemorizado.

Al entrar, Taka fue recibido de una manera que no se esperaba.

"¡Gran príncipe!," gritó Shenzi con entusiasmo.

—¡Hola Pequeñita! –Dijo el cachorro de león, devolviendo el saludo con cortesía.

Justo en ese momento, y para sorpresa de Taka, dos cachorros más surgieron de entre las sombras. Se acercaron a mi algo temerosos pero a Taka le parecieron muy simpáticos.

"Alteza, le presento a mis hermanitos: Banzai y Edd."

Taka los miró asombrado. Nunca antes había visto nada igual. El primero daba un aspecto juguetón, el segundo daba la impresión de no estar del todo cuerdo.

— ¡Vengan hermanitos!, Este león no les hará daño alguno-. Aseguró Shenzi, colocándose detrás de ellos, empujándolos con la nariz hacia el león.

—Hola pequeños –Saludó Taka en un intento de simpatizar con ellos.

El cachorro Edd se acercó a olfatear a Taka. Segundos más tarde, ya con algo de confianza comenzó a lamerlo amorosamente.

—Tiene unos hijos hermosos –Dijo Taka mirando a la madre de los cachorritos, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. –respondió la señora hiena, devolviéndole el gesto.

Después, Taka vio acercarse a muchos hiénidos adultos más. Uno de ellas, el cual era de color gris y tenía un ojo tuerto, se acercó hacia a él, y comenzó a olfatearlo.

—¿Eres tú el "protegido" de Shenzi? –Preguntó con una voz ronca y áspera. – ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que la salvó de ahogarse?... Me presento, soy Guardián Real de la jauría, y debo pedir que te identifiques. No puedo confiar en que seas realmente el 'protegido de Shenzi'.

"Por supuesto que lo debe ser, Rodas," dijo repentinamente la sacerdotisa de la jauría. Y después se presentó ante Taka con una reverencia:

—Soy Shimbekh. La sacerdotisa oficial de esta jauría. Es un gusto enorme tenerte aquí. Me comentaron que eres el protegido de la pequeña Shenzi.

Taka asintió de nuevo, un poco fastidiado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía con lo mismo?, se preguntaba.

"Muy bien," Dijo. "Acércate a mí.".

Con un poco de inseguridad, el león obedeció. Todo esto comenzaba a asustarlo. Cuando tuvo lo suficientemente cerca a la sacerdotisa, pudo ver con más detenimiento sus ojos. Eran azules y profundos. Daba algo de miedo ver aquello. Sus pupilas parecían estar demasiado dilatadas. Entonces ella colocó una pata en la cabeza de Taka.

—Cierra los ojos. –Le ordenó. Sin más, Taka le hizo caso. Aunque ya no podía ver nada, sus oídos sí que captaron lo que la hiena diría a continuación: "A partir de ahora, tú eres uno de nosotros. Te sello con la marca de nuestra gran madre Roh´kash. Te doy su bendición para que te proteja. A partir de ahora ella te reconoce como su hijo elegido también." Luego, la sacerdotisa Shimbekh le hizo abrir los ojos, y le dijo a Taka:

"Algo que quieras decir a la jauría."

Taka Guardó silencio un momento. No creyó que fueran a pedirle algo como eso, y tras meditarlo, vio en los ojos de las hienas oportunidades: la oportunidad de poner a todas las hienas de su lado y hacerlas participes de sus proyectos para poder ser el futuro rey en lugar de su hermano Mufasa, así como de humillarlo de una forma significativa. Así, que tomando valor, el joven león subió a un peñasco dentro de la cueva, y desde ahí comenzó a vociferar:

"Su compañera Shenzi, me ha pedido, en caso de que yo ascendiera al trono, brindarles a ustedes la oportunidad de una vida más digna. Esto podrá ser así, si ustedes me escuchan con atención y se prestan a ayudarme."

Todas las hienas miraban extasiadas al joven príncipe segundo. En sus ojos pudieron ver cierto brillo: El brillo de la esperanza.

Taka, al ver a la multitud de hienas aclamándole, se sentía el ser más importante del mundo, por tanto, con el doble de entusiasmo gritó:

— Si prometen ayudarme, yo los ayudaré a ustedes.

Las Hienas gritaban emocionadas, alababan a Taka como a un dios, y gustosas respondían que sí lo harían. Eso motivó a Taka a proseguir con su discurso:

—Escúchenme: Mañana mismo traeré aquí a mi hermano Mufasa, el heredero al trono. Desháganse de él. Si lo quitan de mi camino yo seré rey y cumpliré mi promesa. De ustedes depende que él sea o no proclamado Rey. Sólo de ustedes.

Para Taka, todo resultaba ser perfecto: Las hienas ganaban. Él ganaba. Ellas obtendrían una vida mejor mientras él se quedaba con lo que, según él, debía ser suyo por derecho: El control de Las Tierras del Reino.

Durante el discurso que Taka dio a todos, Loebanna no le quitó los ojos de encima. Había algo en ese cachorro de León, algo que le generaba una cierta inquietud y un mal presentimiento.

Días más tarde, Taka, utilizando su astucia, logró que el siempre 'bien portado y obediente' de Mufasa, se adentrara junto con él al Cementerio De Elefantes para convivir y jugar con las hienas, específicamente con los cachorros Shenzi, Banzai y Ed.

Era una trampa muy bien pensada: El objetivo era lograr que Mufasa adquiriera confianza de salir y entrar al cementerio a voluntad, también se trataba de que el ingenuo niño se creyera la mentira de que las hienas eran sus amigas y no enemigas.

El plan de Taka iba marchando maravillosamente; En aquel día, como se había hecho costumbre de los hermanos, fueron a visitar a los cachorros Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, supuestamente para jugar con ellos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Taka engañó a Mufasa diciéndole que tenía que regresarse a La Roca Del Rey ya que se le había olvidado un regalo que aparentemente era especialmente para él, pero que se quedara a jugar con las hienas en lo que regresaba. Ingenuamente, Mufasa se lo creyó, y cuando menos pensó y sin que se diera cuenta, Shenzi, Banzai y Edd se dieron a la fuga: ¡El pequeño Mufasa se había quedado completamente solo en medio del inmenso y peligroso Cementerio de Elefantes!, tenía mucho miedo y no supo qué hacer.

Segundos más tarde, ya no se encontró solo: Dos hiénidos adultos lo acechaban, saboreándose.

Después estos hiénidos comenzaron a perseguir al infortunado Mufasa. El cachorro de león estaba perdido.

Sin embargo, Taka no contó con que Zatzy, la bella cálao consejera del Rey Ahadi, tras sobrevolar por encima del Cementerio De Elefantes para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, se dio cuenta de todo, así que volando, llegó antes que Taka al Cementerio y puso al Rey Ahadi al tanto de todo.

Taka, quien creyó que llegaría a La Roca Del Rey para relajarse y celebrar que su hermano sería comido por las hienas, nunca imaginó que se encontraría con algo muy distinto a lo que pensaba: Un padre Ahadi muy furioso.


	20. Chapter 19

_CAPÍTULO 19_

Por más que Taka se esforzó, no consiguió correr más rápido de lo que Zatzy volaba. Ella había llegado primero a la cima de La Roca del Rey, contando al rey Ahadi todo lo que había visto en el Cementerio De Elefantes.

Entonces Ahadi fulminó con la mirada a Taka, y le dijo:

— Zatzy acaba de informarme, que tú y tu hermano estaban jugando con unas hienas... ¿Es cierto eso?

Su mirada era tan penetrante, que Taka no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad.

"Bueno, la verdad sí, pero..."

"¡¿Y Dónde está tu hermano?!"

Taka se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Está en El Cementerio De Elefantes."

"¡¿Qué?!," vociferó Ahadi totalmente descompuesto. "¡¿Y lo dejaste ahí solo?!... ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Entonces la mirada del furioso Rey León se volvió hacia Zatzy, y le ordenó con firmeza:

"Zatzy, adelántate y búscalo. Yo te alcanzo allá," después Ahadi miró de nuevo a Taka con tal furia que con la pura mirada hubiera sido capaz de matarlo. "Después ajusto cuentas contigo," le dijo, y salió corriendo rumbo al Cementerio.

Mientras tanto, los hiénidos adultos continuaban persiguiendo a Mufasa. En un momento el asustado cachorro de león encontró un cráneo de elefante bebé en el que cabía perfectamente. Se metió allí y espero. Las hienas lo habían acorralado. Ahora intentaban sacarlo usando la fuerza bruta, mordisqueando e intentando volcar el cráneo.

"No te resistas cachorrito, ya eres nuestro."

Y justo cuando Mufasa creyó que no tendría esperanza, se escuchó desde el fondo, un potente rugido. Era Ahadi.

Arañazos, algunas mordidas y demás, fueron producto de la pelea entre Ahadi y las hienas. Una vez que éstas fueron ahuyentadas, Ahadi procedió a liberar a su hijo del cráneo. Una vez que el pequeño logró salir, su furioso padre se volvió hacia su él:

"¿Por qué me desobedeciste, Mufasa?"

"Pero padre, no fue mi culpa. Lo que pasa es que... Taka me dijo que las hienas no eran tan malas como parece... y me presentó a unas hienas que eran sus amigas y después..."

"Ya no me digas nada, Mufasa. Desobedecerme así estuvo muy mal... Pero lo que hizo Taka no tiene perdón."

Y así padre e hijo, en silencio, regresaron a La Roca Del Rey.


	21. Chapter 20

_CAPÍTULO 20_

Esa noche, una horrible discusión tuvo lugar dentro de La Roca Del Rey: Ahadi reprendía a su hijo Taka por haberlo desobedecido y también por haber expuesto la vida de su hermano Mufasa. Tras sermonearlo, Ahadi le dio un poderoso y doloroso zarpazo en la cara a su hijo. Éste tremendo arañazo dejó una enorme cicatriz al ojiverde cachorro, que pasaba por encima de su ojo izquierdo.

Esta tremenda disputa, en combinación con la lesión de su rostro, se combinaron para clavar una inmensa estaca en el corazón del cachorro. Taka quedó marcado, no sólo en su rostro, también en su alma. El sufrimiento se apoderó de él, convirtiéndose después en un intenso odio y deseos de venganza contra su hermano Mufasa.

Con el corazón teñido por el oscuro tono del odio, Taka huyó de casa, dejando atrás La Roca Del Rey; su cicatriz sería un símbolo que le recordaría sus objetivos de venganza.

El tierno Taka moría, y en su lugar nacería un ser lleno de rencor dentro de él mismo:

…SCAR…


	22. Chapter 21

_CAPÍTULO 21_

Débil, con frío, solo en medio de la noche oscura, con una hemorragia en el rostro que no cesaba, y con una lluvia que prontamente se había transformado en una tormenta que torturaba con sus gotas heladas cada parte de la piel, Taka cayó desmayado en medio de la nada, y no supo más de sí.

A la mañana siguiente, Taka amaneció justo en El Cementerio de Elefantes.

Las hienas, y Fabana en especial, cuidaron de él la noche anterior, y buscaron evitar que la cortada en el rostro de Taka dejara de sangrar gracias a las hierbas medicinales y agua, todo esto lo hicieron influenciados por Shenzi, ya que ella les había dicho que él era su 'protegido y amigo'. Lo vieron casi al borde de la muerte, con tos y espasmos propios del asma, así que le dieron otras hierbas medicinales más y lo dejaron dormir.

Cuando Taka por fin recobró la conciencia, agradeció las atenciones recibidas y se propuso marcharse del lugar, pero en cuanto les contó a las hienas todo el embrollo que se había armado entre su padre y él, y cuando les confesó que se había fugado de casa y que ya no tenía a donde ir, ocurrió que Shenzi suplicó a su madre para que Taka se quedara a vivir en El Cementerio De Elefantes. Fabana aceptó gustosa. Así, dio inicio de una relación entre Scar y las hienas, que se haría cada vez más sólida, familiar y cálida con el paso del tiempo.


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: El afecto entre Taka y Las Hienas

Los cachorritos Shenzi, Banzai y Edd amaban a Taka, y Taka los amaba a ellos. El pequeño león marrón se había convertido en el compañero inseparable de juegos del trío de hermanos hiénidos, y la calidez fraternal se sentía en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, de entre los tres hermanos, había uno en especial que llamaba la atención de Taka: El pequeño Edd.

Taka no entendía por qué él actuaba tan extraño: no hablaba y sólo se reía una y otra vez sin razón. Tenía la lengua de fuera todo el tiempo. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien con él.

Una hermosa noche, Shenzi, Banzai, Edd, y Fabana Habían preparado una sorpresa para Scar: Le habían construido una pequeña cama a base de hojas de árbol, ramitas y hierbas secas.

"Nunca nadie había hecho nada por mí antes," dijo Taka, conmovido.

Fabana se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de Taka.

Esa noche, Taka tuvo una horrible pesadilla en la que unas hienas que no pudo identificar lo perseguían y lo asesinaban, así que pegó un grito horrible en medio de la noche. Fabana llegó de inmediato para ver qué le ocurría.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien, Taka?!"

"Solo una pesadilla, nada más", respondió Taka, avergonzado.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe unos momentos hasta que te duermas?"

"Por favor, señora"

Comenzó así una plática que duró toda la noche.

"¿Cual es su nombre, señora?"

"Fabana. Pero puedes llamarme Fay… Y tú... ¿Por qué quieres que te digan Scar?, ¿no te llamas Taka?"

"Taka... Ese nombre me trae nostalgia. Es un nombre lleno de recuerdos, en especial de un amor."

"Y, ¿cómo se llama ese amor?," Preguntó Fabana.

"Sarabi. Se llama Sarabi. Pero ella no me ama; ella solo tiene ojos para mi hermano."

"Pero... Eso es algo por lo que aún puedes luchar," dijo la hiena. "Lucha por tu amor."

"¿Sabes, Fabana, es decir, Fay?, Talvés tengas razón; se supone que ella debe estar en mi destino, pues según la profecía de Ralafaki…"

"¿Conoces a Ralafaki?," me interrumpió en seco la hiena. "Ese babuino charlatán me dijo que mis hijos serían manipulados y traicionados por un ser despreciable. No le creas nada. Es un mentiroso."

Taka se quedó helado; ¿Qué tal si él mismo era ese ser despreciable?, así que cambió el tema de inmediato.

"Ralafaki me dijo que la chica de la que yo me enamorara, se enamoraría de mí, por lo tanto debe ser ella... ¡ella debe estar en mi futuro!"

"No creas esas cosas", dijo Fabana "Mejor confía plenamente en Roh´kash."

"¿Roh´kash?", Le preguntó Taka, extrañado.

"Nuestra Diosa, nuestra gran madre, la que nos ama, escucha, y nunca nos deja solos."

"¿Que no te refieres a Aiheu?

"Talvés estemos hablando de la misma entidad," dijo Fabana sonriendo, y después continuó diciendo; "Roh´kash me ha ayudado mucho. Nunca me ha dejado sola, y a ella agradezco que mis hijos estén siempre bien. Me ayudó a sobrellevar la gran responsabilidad de ser madre, y más después de que el padre de mis hijos murió. De igual manera me ha socorrido en la difícil tarea de cuidar a mi hijito Edd."

"¿Edd?"Le pregunté "¿Por qué específicamente él?"

Fabana bajó la mirada, y le dio la espalda a Taka.

"Espera Fabana," dijo Taka preocupado "No quise ofenderte."

"No," dijo la hiena con una voz suave y evidentemente triste. "No es ofensa, es sólo que…"

Fabana miró a los ojos a Taka, y comenzó a narrar:

"Sucedió hace menos de un mes que Edd quiso acompañar a mi esposo Rott, su padre, a conseguir carroña para el desayuno. En el viaje, dos enormes búfalos atacaron a Rott sin razón aparente. Lo aniquilaron de una forma brutal. Edd vio con sus propios ojos, como su padre era asesinado por esas enormes bestias. Y cuando mi pequeño regresó al Cementerio estuvo mudo por días; no quería comer, ni jugar. Una mañana Edd despertó extraño. Sólo reía y reía. Nunca más emitió palabra, sólo hacía ruidos con la boca... Edd jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Ojalá lo hubieras conocido antes: solía ser tan parlanchín y alegre que a veces… a veces…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Fabana, y no pudo continuar. Taka la quiso consolar, así que se acercó a la desconsolada madre y le acarició con suavidad su tierno rostro.

"Bueno...," me dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su pata "ya hemos hablado mucho, y está a punto de amanecer. Mañana debemos asistir temprano a una boda muy especial y fuera de lo común. Gracias por haberme escuchado."

¿Boda muy especial?, se preguntó Taka. ¿A qué se referiría con eso?

Fabana se fue con sus hijos a dormir.

La calidez de Fabana se había quedado con Taka por el resto de la noche, y con eso pudo dormir muy tranquilo.

A la mañana Siguiente, Fabana despertó a Taka muy temprano, a penas los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre el cementerio.

—Arriba, pequeño… Hoy presenciarás algo muy interesante.

Taka siguió a Fabana hasta un lugar donde miles de Hienas se habían reunido colocándose en hileras. Fabana saludaba a todos, llena de regocijo. Taka la imitó haciendo lo mismo. Él vio que todos se saludaban en un idioma que él no pudo comprender.

— _Majarelk Roh´kash dalá—_ Decía Fabana a quien se le ponía enfrente con una reverencia.

Cuando ella se percató de la mirada de extrañeza de Taka, le dijo:

—Esta es la manera en cómo nos saludamos en Hiénico, cariño.

Pronto, Fabana, los cachorros y Taka se sentaron. Todos guardaron silencio.

Al fondo, vieron llegar a la sacerdotisa Shimbekh. Las hienas le cedían el paso. Pronto se colocó enfrente de todos. Detrás de ella, venía una hiena de cabellos dorados, aspecto avejentado y un ojo tuerto.

— ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Taka a Fabana, aunque en realidad él sentía que ya lo conocía.

—Es Rómulo. –Contestó. –Él es un Riaok´him, es decir, un sacerdote mayor.

Sin comprender del todo, Taka asintió, agradeciendo a Fabana por responder.

Después, Rómulo se colocó hasta adelante del resto de hienas, incluso de la misma sacerdotisa, quedando su vista de frente a la multitud.

—Los saludo a todos, en nombre de la gran madre – Comenzó a vociferar. —Este día, estamos aquí para ser testigos de una unión… una unión, de las más sublimes y poderosas que pueden existir… La unión "Dalem—Rokmarem" entre el espíritu Brin'bi y la Sacerdotisa viva Shimbekh.

Taka quedó perplejo.

—No entiendo Fabana. – Comenzó a decir. — ¿Espíritu? ¿Viva?, ¿Dónde está el novio?... y ¿Qué es una unión Dalem-Rokmarem?

Fabana sonrió, y después dijo:

—Una unión Dalem-Rokmarem, es una boda entre un ser de Ma'at -es decir, un ser de este mundo terrenal- y un espíritu. Sólo aquellas hienas que desde pequeñas han nacido con poderes espirituales, pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Y por qué los seres normales como nosotros no podemos? –Preguntó Taka, lleno de curiosidad.

Fabana soltó una risita:

—Porque nosotros, aunque quisiéramos hacerlo, no podríamos ver a los espíritus. Para eso necesitaríamos una preparación espiritual muy especial.

Taka vio después que Shimbekh cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a recitar algo en hiénico, que no pudo comprender:

" _Badangarru Ningizida Mersid… Badangarru Ningizida Mersi…"_

Lo repitió, posiblemente unas diez veces. Lo que diría a continuación, le hizo pensar a Taka por un momento que la hiena había enloquecido.

—Hola Brin'bi, amor mío –Saludó mirando a lo que parecía ser la nada. –Hoy es el gran día. Nuestras almas se atarán para siempre.

—Yo sé que te impresiona. –dijo de repente Fabana a Taka. —De hecho yo tampoco puedo ver al espíritu. Pero por supuesto que está ahí.

Taka estaba asombrado. ¡La sacerdotisa estaba hablando y estaba contrayendo matrimonio con un espíritu!, pero ¿Qué clase de creencia tenían estos animales?, se preguntaba. Vio entonces Taka que Fabana cerró sus ojos también, y casi sin mover sus labios susurró al joven león:

—Cierra los ojos, y repite después de mí.

Taka obedeció.

" _Om Gam Roh´kash Saa Namahom",_ empezó a recitar varias veces Fabana. Su voz se perdía con la de todas las demás hienas. Taka no pudo más que seguirla, aunque no sabía si estaba pronunciando bien. Después se hizo un raro silencio.

– ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? –Preguntó Taka, angustiado.

—Claro –Le respondió Fabana.

—La voluntad de nuestra gran madre ha sido hecha, uniendo a este espíritu y a esta sacerdotisa es sagrado matrimonio. -Gritó de pronto el sacerdote Rómulo. —Doy gracias a todos en nombre de la gran madre por haber asistido. Benditos sean. Ahora, los novios deberán partir a su viaje _"Samsarem."_

Taka miró a Fabana, extrañado.

—¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó.

—Eso, ni yo lo sé –respondió Fabana. Taka se sintió un poco decepcionando ante la respuesta. Fabana entonces agregó: —Lo único que te puedo decir es que en cuatro días no veremos a la sacerdotisa por aquí. Sólo los grandes sacerdotes y guías espirituales saben que ocurre en un viaje de esos.

Taka quedó perplejo, resignándose a no poder satisfacer del todo su curiosidad.

Todas las hienas comenzaron a retirarse. Fabana, los cachorros y Taka, hicieron lo mismo, regresando a la cueva donde se refugiaban. ¿Que había sido aquello?... la verdad Taka no lo entendía del todo bien, pero comprendió que las hienas ocultaban secretos; Secretos relacionados con lo oculto y lo místico.


	24. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: La Calidez de una madre.

Fue de nuevo una horrible noche de pesadillas para Taka.

"¡Auxilio!" Gritaba el joven león.

"Taka… Taka... Despierta cariño. Soy yo, Fabana."

Taka abrió sus ojos lentamente.

"¿Son esas pesadillas de nuevo?"

"Sí, Fay... Son esas pesadillas de nuevo."

Inesperadamente Fabana se recostó junto Taka. Ella tiernamente comenzó a llenar al cachorro de león de besos con su lengua.

—Estás conmigo... Nada te pasará mientras yo esté aquí

"Dime algo, Fay".

"Por supuesto, pequeño."

"¿Roh´kash nos tiene asignados a todos nosotros a ese ser especial del que nos enamoraremos?"

Fabana le miró sorprendida.

"Bueno, no lo sé, pero cuando conocí a Rott, sentí de inmediato que Roh´kash me lo había asignado desde antes de que yo naciera para amarnos mutuamente. Entendí que él debía ser el padre de mis hijos. Pero dime, ¿Lo dices por algo en especial? ¿Algo te inquieta?"

Taka titubeaba.

"Bueno… Yo... Ehmm…"

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea."

"Bueno," Suspiró el león al fin. "Es que Ralafaki me dijo… Ralafaki me dijo que yo me enamoraría de alguien, y que ese alguien se enamoraría de mí. Sé que ese alguien es Sarabi. Ella no me ama, y yo… y yo… terminaré solo, y tengo miedo."

Taka no pudo continuar, y estalló en llanto.

—¡Oh! Mi pobre pequeñito. –Decía Fabana, al momento que se paró, abrazando al cachorro de león con sus patas. —Yo te aseguro que eso no va a suceder nunca. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Tal vez Fabana no era una ninguna hiena vidente o sacerdotisa como Shimbekh, pero no había cosa que deseara más, que apaciguar un poco el atormentado corazón de Taka. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, fingiendo que podía leerlos.

—Yo veo en tu futuro… Veo que te vas a casar. ¡Sí! Te vas a casar con una adorable y tierna leona, la cual te va a amar muchísimo. Mmmm, también veo que vas a tener muchos hijos. Al parecer tendrás varios niños y una niñita… Veo también que te amarán muchísimo.

Taka se entusiasmó mucho:

—¿En verdad pasará todo eso?

—Te lo prometo mi niño.

—Gracias, Fay. Has roto la profecía.

Fabana sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. Ojalá todo lo que le había dicho fuera verdad. No quería que un alma tan dulce como la de Taka, fuera dañada por cosas malas. Tal vez pidiéndole a Roh´kash que cuidara de su querido Taka.

—Fay…

—Dime, pequeño...

Taka lo miró con inocencia.

—¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

Al escuchar esto, Fabana sintió una inmensa alegría. Su corazón dio un brinco.

—¡NO! – Una mirada severa se dibujó en el rostro de Fabana. Taka se asustó. Pero luego la vio sonreír y comprendió que había sido una broma.

—¡Mejor llámame "Mutti"! —La hiena sonrió con mucho amor y dulzura. —Así se dice "mamá" en Hiénico. Pero no te quedes ahí, dame un abrazo pequeñito.

—¡Te amo, Mutti! –gritaba Taka al momento que se abalanzaba sobre Fabana, a quien se le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas de alegría.

—Yo también te amo, pequeño… Mi pequeño hijo.

Fabana jamás podría sustituir a Uru del Corazón de Taka, pero al menos ayudaba a llenar aquel enorme y feo vacío.

Conforme pasaban los días, Taka se había vuelto indispensable en la vida de Fabana. La presencia del cachorro le caía a la hiena como un bálsamo de agua esperanzadora en medio del desierto. Tal vez Taka no podía sustituir la muerte de Rott, ni le devolvería la cordura a Edd, pero al menos su compañía lograba brindarle un poco de alivio a su atormentado corazón.

Taka poco a poco ganaba el amor de Fabana, al grado de ser considerado por ella como un cuarto hijo, y el lazo de amor fraternal entre ellos día a día se hacía más sólido y profundo.

Así mismo, los pequeños Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, día a día se encariñaban más con Taka, al grado de considerarlo 'su hermano'. Shenzi en especial, sentía una poderosa conexión con Taka.

El amor fluía entre todos como una verdadera familia.

Pero, no todo era felicidad y alegría, así como había quienes se sentían muy dichosos de que Taka hubiera llegado al Cementerio de Elefantes, también había quienes odiaban por completo la idea…


	25. Chapter 24

_CAPÍTULO 24_

La llegada de Taka al Cementerio de Elefantes no le calló nada en gracia a Loebanna, pero no entendía por qué le generaba tanta incomodidad la presencia de aquel cachorro de león.

Sin embargo, tal vez debido a sus poderes sobrenaturales y capacidad de intuición, el Makei dentro de ella parecía saber algunas cosas importantes sobre Taka.

Los extraños sentimientos de angustia ante la estancia de Taka en el Cementerio de Elefantes por parte de Loebanna fueron reafirmados, cuando una noche dentro de su cueva, Loebanna, acompañada de una fogata que había hecho a base de unas ramas secas quemándose gracias al calor que desprendían los cráteres de metano, alababa y rezaba a su Makei guardián, suplicándole por protección.

De pronto, la hechicera escuchó un ruido afuera; era como si alguien hubiera pisado un hueso frágil de elefante fuera de su guarida, así que, asustada ante la posible amenaza de ser descubierta utilizando magia negra, salió de inmediato a investigar.

Taka pasaba por ahí en aquellos momentos; como siempre le ocurría, había tenido una pesadilla, así que al despertar, quiso salir a caminar y a tomar aire fresco. Al pasar cerca de la cueva de Loebanna escuchó ruidos extraños así que no pudo evitar fisgonear, y lo vio todo. El cachorro quiso escapar de ahí pero no lo consiguió. Loebanna lo descubrió espiando.

Sin embargo, Loebanna intentó portarse amable con Taka, quería disimular, pues si el cachorro abría la boca, su reputación se vería amenazada.

"¡Hola!, pequeño león, ¿qué haces?", dijo la hiena, fingiendo amabilidad. Sin embargo Taka estaba igual o peor de asustado que ella.

"Yo… nada… sólo pasaba por aquí, es que quería caminar porque tuve una pesadilla y no pude volverme a dormir"

Loebanna permaneció en silencio, lo que incomodó más al pobre Taka, así que el cachorro hizo un doble esfuerzo por improvisar más; _"Es una linda noche, ¿no?... bueno… ya… me voy",_ su voz sonaba insegura y titubeante.

Una vez que el león se fue, la voz demoniaca dentro de Loebanna dijo de una forma desesperada: "Ese chiquillo nos descubrió. Es una amenaza. Debes deshacerte de él, o nos arruinará".

Loebanna tenía tanto miedo de ser descubierta, que por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con el Makei en un cien por ciento. Así que Loebanna no tuvo más opción que perseguir al cachorro, sin embargo no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con él cuando lo tuviera enfrente; tal vez lo asesinaría, se lo comería y después le diría a todos que el 'protegido de Shenzi' había decidido irse del Cementerio de Elefantes para no volver.

Cuando Taka miró atrás y se vio perseguido comenzó a correr o más rápido que sus patas le permitían.

La angustia por Loebanna de atrapar al cachorro de león se incrementaba conforme corría, pues Taka era más rápido que ella. Sin embargo, tras esforzarse más, por fin lo alcanzó.

De pronto, Loebanna apareció justo frente a Taka. "¿te vas tan pronto?", le preguntó en un tono amenazante

Taka se sintió palidecer, "¿por qué Loebanna estaba actuando de esa manera?, parecía amistosa el día que Fabana se la presentó.

Pero la hiena entonces le comenzó a gruñir como hacen los perros enfurecidos, mientras mostraba sus dientes de manera amenazante, pero lo más aterrador de todo fueron sus ojos que de pronto se pusieron blancos, las pupilas habían desaparecido por completo luciendo así demoniacos. El pobre Taka palideció ante lo que vio.

Loebanna soltó la primera mordida. Taka gritó de terror, el cachorro nunca pensó que alguien como Loebanna intentaría asesinarlo, y comenzó a escapar a gran velocidad. Al frente logró vislumbrar un cráneo de elefante bebé, y se metió allí por medio de una cuenca de ojo, al cual, por el tamaño pequeño, Shimbekh no pudo acceder.

De pronto, para mala suerte de Loebanna, y para buena suerte de Taka, Fabana y Shimbekh, aparecieron de la nada.

Loebanna se quedó paralizada del susto. Nunca pensó que se irían a aparecer la madre adoptiva de Taka, y la sacerdotisa, juntas. Así que, para no ser descubierta, se dio de inmediato a la fuga, no sin antes susurrar al cachorro de manera amenazante: "Esto no ha terminado". Taka se sintió intimidado.

Fabana y Shimbekh, desesperadas llamaban al cachorro. "Taka, ¿dónde estás?"

"¡Mutti!, ¡estoy aquí!", gritaba Taka dentro del cráneo. Taka estaba muy asustado por todo lo que acababa de suceder y vivenciar.

Fabana y Shimbekh lo ayudaron a salir del pesado cráneo, y se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño temblando como gelatina.

"¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?, ¿por qué tiemblas?", le preguntó Fabana, preocupada.

"No… nada, te… te lo juro, Mutti", Taka estaba al tanto del aprecio que Fabana le tenía a Loebanna, así que prefirió no comentarle nada de lo sucedido, y por más que Fabana insistió, nunca consiguió hacer que Taka hablara.

Sin embargo, Taka no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado para siempre, él simplemente no podía quitarse de su mente la espantosa imagen de Loebanna emblanqueciendo sus ojos de manera casi demoniaca, ni la manera en cómo lo había perseguido con el fin de asesinarlo, así que decidió hablarlo con alguien que sí debía saber sobre demonios y fenómenos paranormales: _La Sacerdotisa Shimbekh._

Claro que no le iba a contar en aquellos momentos, sino que esperaría hasta el día siguiente, para poder estar a solas con ella.


	26. Chapter 25

_CAPÍTULO 25_

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Taka?", preguntaba Shimbekh, desconcertada. "Declarar que alguien está siendo posesionado por un Makei es algo muy delicado".

"¡Muy seguro!, vi como sus ojos se tornaron blancos, y me quiso matar, era como si hubiera enloquecido".

Taka había ido a visitar a la sacerdotisa para contarle todo lo que había visto. Afortunadamente Shimbekh sí le creyó, pero no era la única, pues también la abuela Kokasha estaba ahí, escuchando el relato de Taka, quien también les platicó que había visto a Loebanna invocando entidades malignas. Kokasha era la más sorprendida.

"Entonces mis sospechas sobre la maldición del Claro De Luna resultaron ciertas", susurró la anciana para sus adentros, y se angustió; no sólo la maldad en Loebanna había aflorado convirtiéndose en una sacerdotisa oscura, sino que a eso se le sumaba la presencia de un Makei dentro de ella.

Pero como ya hemos dicho, declarar que alguien estaba poseído por un Makei resultaba tan delicado, que ambas sacerdotisas sólo pudieron darle esta insatisfactoria respuesta a Taka: "Te creemos, pero debes reunir más pruebas, sólo así te ayudaremos".

Kokasha y Shimbekh sin embargo no eran tontas, sabían que Loebanna manejaba las fuerzas oscuras, pero no podían arriesgarse; tenían que actuar con inteligencia y prudencia. Además, si realmente Loebanna estaba posesionada, tendrían que pedirle ayuda a un hiénido más sabio y poderoso que ellas dos juntas: _El Supremo Sacerdote Rómulo._


	27. Chapter 26

_CAPÍTULO 26: El Riaok'him Rómulo._

Como usted sabrá querido lector, El Cementerio De Elefantes es un lugar inmenso que se extiende en miles de hectáreas a la redonda. Así pues, dentro del mismo Cementerio, las sacerdotisas Kokasha y Shimbekh caminaron por varias horas, aguantando el sol abrazador, y esquivando varios cráteres de metano que escupían el líquido hirviendo, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba un gigantesco cráneo de elefante, tal vez uno de los más grandes de todo el Cementerio, pero la peculiaridad que éste tenía, era que poseía pintadas huellas de hiena por todas partes, y éstas eran en color azul marino.

"Es aquí", dijo Kokasha a Shimbekh, "éste es el templo donde habita el sacerdote mayor".

Shimbekh sólo había escuchado hablar del templo, pero nunca había entrado, estaba muy entusiasmada por entrar. Ella siempre había escuchado que en aquel templo los sacerdotes y hechiceros podían incrementar sus poderes gracias a una piedra sagrada que se encontraba dentro. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no pudo evitar decir en un tono muy alto de voz: "¡Es impresionante!, pero, ¿por qué el templo tiene huellas azules por todos lados?"

"¡Silencio!", susurró enérgica, Kokasha, fulminando a Shimbekh con la mirada. "No puedes gritar en un lugar sagrado como éste. Si quieres entrar, tendrás que guardar silencio o los dioses se enojarán contigo".

Y así, discípula y sacerdotisa entraron al cráneo-templo, que no era demasiado diferente por dentro a otros que hubiera visto, a excepción del gran espacio que había, y que las paredes de éste se encontraban llenas de dibujos, parecían pinturas rupestres, posiblemente elaboradas con las patas delanteras del sacerdote usando pinturas naturales, como las que usaba Rafiki para pintar sus murales.

De pronto, Shimbekh sin querer pisó un hueso que se rompió emitiendo un crujido. Seguido de eso, ambas hienas se asustaron al escuchar la voz de un anciano que preguntó de la nada: "¿Quién es?"

Shimbekh se asustó y dio un brinco hacia atrás, mientras que Kokasha simplemente miró con sus ojos a todos lados, sintiéndose un poco intimidada, y dijo:

"S-sacerdote Rómulo… ¿es usted?"

De pronto, de entre las sombras, un ojo amarillo brillaba, y poco a poco la figura de un viejo hiénido se fue descubriendo; éste tenía un aspecto intimidante y lo más impresionante era su ojo tuerto. Su voz era jadeante y muy ronca, parecía como si estuviese fatigado, su mirada era penetrante e intimidante.

Kokasha tomó la palabra: "Saludos, Gran Riaok'him", dijo, haciendo una reverencia, agachando la cabeza.

Rómulo la miraba con severidad. "¿A qué han venido?", preguntó con frialdad.

Kokasha entonces levantó la cabeza y continuó hablando: "Gran sacerdote, mi discípula Shimbekh y yo, hemos venido humildemente a solicitar su ayuda".

Kokasha hizo una pausa, esperando en vano a que Rómulo dijera algo, sin embargo no lo hizo, sólo se limitaba a verla con aquel ojo inexpresivo, así que la hiena decidió continuar: "Creemos… creemos que alguien de la jauría ha sido posesionada por un Makei, pero como usted sabrá, nosotras no tenemos el suficiente poder para hacer un…"

Pero entonces, inesperadamente, Rómulo terminó la frase por ella. "Un exorcismo…", hizo una pausa larga, quedándose pensativo, después continuó, "¿Tienen pruebas?",

Kokasha y Shimbekh se miraron preocupadas. En verdad no tenían nada, pero tampoco creían que Taka hubiese dicho mentiras. Así, a Shimbekh se le ocurrió una idea: "No, pero precisamente queremos que usted nos ayude. Necesitamos que alguien tan experimentado como usted nos podría decir si realmente la hiena de quien le hablamos tiene o no un Makei posesionándola, y si es así, nos ayude a extraérselo".

Rómulo volvió a quedarse en silencio, y después de mucho meditarlo, finalmente dijo: "Está bien, las acompañaré. Me quedaré varios días en la cueva donde ustedes viven, para apoyarlas".

Tal como prometió, Rómulo acompañó a las sacerdotisas y se quedó varios días en la cueva de ellas, con el fin de ayudarlas.

Los tres religiosos estuvieron siguiendo en secreto las huellas de Loebanna para verificar cualquier cambio.

Taka, por su parte, también intentaba conseguir evidencia y de igual manera comenzó a vigilar a Loebanna en secreto.

Tal vez el Makei sabía que estaban tratando de descubrirlo, así que por varios días no se manifestó. A tal grado ocurría esto, que inclusive Loebanna llegó a creer que se había liberado de él por completo.

Sin embargo, el Makei sólo se había mantenido inactivo para ocultar su presencia, pero como ocurre siempre con los demonios, no soportaría un segundo más sin que su naturaleza malvada terminara saliendo a la luz.


	28. Chapter 27

_CAPÍTULO 27_

Loebanna, al creer equivocadamente que se había liberado del Makei, pensó en reconstruir su vida, en mejorarla.

Así que lo primero que quiso hacer Loebanna para comenzar la limpieza de su vida fue acercarse a su hermana Loebenna.

Una mañana la invitó a desayunar. Después de platicar con ella, acordaron ir de cacería por la noche, con el fin de hacer una actividad, juntas. Loebanna estaba feliz, sentía que había recuperado a su hermana, que por fin volverían a ser unidas como las hermanas que eran, y tras aceptar la invitación de Loebanna, lloró de felicidad.

Después de decirle a su hermana, Loebanna quiso hacer una segunda invitación; como se sentía en deuda con Fabana por lo que había ocurrido con Rott, decidió visitarla a la cacería nocturna… era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Desde luego que Fabana ignoraba por completo la verdad sobre la muerte de Rott, y Loebanna tampoco se lo confesaría, pero aún así, Loebanna se sentía culpable y en deuda con Fabana, y por eso la invitó, para robarle una sonrisa al menos a la desdichada viuda.

"Quisiera que me acompañaras a mi hermana y a mí a salir de cacería. ¿Sabes, Fabana?, pienso que necesitas salir para que te distraigas un poco de la tristeza que te aqueja por lo que pasó con tu marido y con tu hijo, ¿Qué dices, amiga?"

Fabana, quien todo ese tiempo había estado muy deprimida, dudó al principio, pero terminó aceptando porque la llegada de Taka a su vida actuaba como un motor que le devolvía un poco la esperanza, motivándola a salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba inmersa.

"Está bien, amiga, acepto", dijo Fabana al fin, tal vez un poco de aire fresco y compañía le harían bien. En aquellos momentos, Taka había estado fuera buscando agua para beber, por lo que no escuchó la propuesta que Loebanna le había hecho a Fabana.

"Puedes traer a tus hijos para que nos acompañen", dijo Loebanna con una amplia sonrisa, "incluso Taka puede venir".

Fabana decidió que, por seguridad, y para evitar accidentes, dejaría a sus pequeños hijos a cargo de una amiga suya llamada _Abi_ , más sí quiso que Taka la acompañar

Y eso se convertiría en la mejor decisión que pudiese haber tomado.


	29. Chapter 28

_CAPÍTULO 28_

"Lo siento, pero no he encontrado ninguna evidencia de que Loebanna esté poseída por un Makei. Si para hoy en la noche no veo pruebas entonces me regresaré al templo y no las ayudaré", sentenció Rómulo a Shimbekh y a Kokasha. Ambas hienas sacerdotisas no sabían qué hacer. Justo ahora que necesitaban pruebas, el Makei pareció haber desaparecido como una enfermedad, que después de atacar muy fuerte, termina por curarse sin dejar rastro.

Pero ninguno de los tres hubiera imaginado los sucesos que se presentarían esa misma noche.

Esa noche como se acordó, Fabana –acompañada por Taka-, Loebanna y Loebenna salieron de cacería. Hacía mucho frío y estaba oscuro. Los rayos de luna no eran suficientes para poder tener buena visión, ya que la fase de la luna era cuarto creciente. Las hienas se preparaban para desarrollar un plan de ataque. Taka en realidad sólo iba de espectador.

Loebanna se sentía muy feliz; estaba en compañía de Fabana y de su hermana Loebenna, y saber que el Makei que repentinamente la había dejado de controlar y ya no la atormentaba más la hacía sentir plena y dichosa. De pronto, su gemela Loebenna le dijo algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos; "¡Mira, hermana, hay unos antílopes por allá!, los cazaremos para la cena", decía Loebenna emocionada.

Al escuchar esto, Fabana se acercó a las dos hermanas, y dijo emocionada: "¡Hay que idear un plan para iniciar la cacería!"

Aunque oscura la noche, eso no impedía que las hienas pudieran acechar a los antílopes, gracias a su natural vista hiénica a prueba de oscuridad.

Loebanna observaba a los antílopes, cuando de pronto sintió un aterrador escalofrío en su espalda y el horror se apoderó de su ser; ¡Era el Makei hablándole dentro de su mente!, ella se desesperó, _¡Pero si creí que ya me había librado de él!,_ dijo para sus adentros invadida por el terror. Entonces pudo escuchar la horrible voz dentro de ella riendo de manera siniestra; "¡Já, Já, Já!, ¿en serio lo creíste?, pues no, y te lo demostraré".

Mientras todo esto ocurría dentro de ella misma, en el exterior Loebanna intentaba mantener fija la vista en los antílopes, intentaba resistirse al control del Makei, sin embargo no lo consiguió, y su mirada se tronó extraña, como diabólica. Nadie más que Taka notó esto puesto que él volteó a verla, el cachorro de león se sintió asustado.

El conflicto interno continuaba dentro de la mente de Loebanna: El Makei comenzaba a controlar su mente una vez más: "Vamos, Loebanna, sólo debes pedírmelo, y haré algo divertido para asesinar a ese cachorro, que como sabes, es una amenaza para nosotros porque nos descubrió".

Loebanna ya no quería hacer daño a nadie, pero a la vez seguía temiendo por su propia seguridad; falló la primera vez que había intentado eliminar a Taka, pero aquella noche de cacería podía ser el escenario perfecto para que la muerte de ese cachorro de león pareciera un completo accidente, además sentía un cierto deseo poderoso en cometer ese asesinato porque su alma había absorbido demasiada maldad y energía negativa del Makei, haciendo que ella misma comenzara a sentir un gusto genuino por la maldad.

"Entrégate a la maldad, entrégate a mis órdenes… de todos modos jamás podrás deshacerte de mí, como hoy lo acabas de comprobar, así que no te resistas. Tú te estás haciendo tan malvada como yo", susurraba el Makei en su mente.

Loebanna sintió pena, dolor, pero a la vez resignación, y por primera vez, ya no quiso luchar; comprendió que el Makei permanecería con ella para siempre ya que ella se había convertido en su eterna esclava. Lo lamentó por Fabana, por su hermana, y por quienes había amado, se entregaría por completo al mal, y ya no habría retorno. Entendió que el Makei la acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte, y lo lamentó por ella misma también. Soltó una lágrima, miró a los antílopes, luego a Taka de una manera misteriosa.

"Está bien, Makei, Hazlo… Te pido que con tus poderes malignos provoques un accidente para que Taka muera."

La manada de antílopes pastaba desprevenida. Fabana, Loebanna y Loebenna, observaban con detenimiento, pero Loebanna en especial, lo hacía de una forma inquietante y sospechosa.

Por desgracia, los antílopes se dieron cuenta del peligro, así que se descontrolaron e intentaron defenderse.

—Cuidado, Taka –Loebenna gritó.

Un antílope corría directo hacia el cachorro de león a gran velocidad, le apuntaba con sus cuernos dispuesto a atacarlo. Fabana quitó los ojos del antílope que acechaba, e inmediatamente corrió hacia a Taka, poniéndosele enfrente.

Los enormes cuernos del antílope quedaron a los lados del cuello de Fabana, como sujetándola. Después ella fue lanzada, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

La hiena estaba lastimada y no se levantaba, tampoco abría los ojos.

El antílope atacante emitió un extraño ruido que alertó a los otros. Todos comenzaron a huir despavoridos.

—La regresaré al cementerio –Gritó Loebenna.

—Llévala con Shimbekh y llévate a Taka –Gritó Loebanna. –Yo cazaré algo para cenar.

¿Estás segura, que podrás cazar tu sola? –Preguntó Loebenna.

—Muy segura. Ahora ve.

Loebenna cargó a Fabana en su espalda, y le ordenó a Taka que la siguiera, después ella los llevó a donde la sacerdotisa Shimbekh. Al llegar a la morada de Shimbekh, Taka y Loebenna se encontraron con Rómulo y la abuela Kokasha, ellos no le permitieron entrar a la cueva a Taka así que lo hicieron esperar afuera.

Entre Kokasha, el sacerdote Rómulo, y la sacerdotisa Shimbekh comenzaron a curar a Fabana. Después de un rato, Loebenna y Shimbekh salieron del lugar, cargando el inconsciente cuerpo de Fabana; —Sólo necesita reposo. –Dijo Shimbekh. –Tuvo suerte de que el antílope no le enterrara los cuernos. Y El golpe de la caída no fue muy duro, en realidad.

Loebenna y Shimbekh, con dificultad, llevaron el cuerpo de Fabana hasta el hogar de ésta última. Después ambas se retiraron, y dejaron a Taka solo con ella.

Taka sentía en su corazón un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

—Perdóname Mutti... Yo provoqué esto...

En ese momento, los pequeños Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, llegaron de repente.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Mutti?—Preguntó Banzai.

Taka no quiso responderles. En ese momento, Fabana hizo ruidos con su boca, y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Mutti! –Exclamó Taka. – ¡Estas bien!... Por favor, perdóname, si yo no te hubiera acompañado, esto no…

—No te disculpes... esto no es culpa tuya.

Con su zarpa Taka acarició el rostro de Fabana.

—Nunca nadie había hecho por mí algo tan bello. Me defendiste de esos antílopes. ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Taka. En verdad, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso por él, salvo su madre de sangre, la reina Uru.

—Las madres podemos dar la vida por nuestro cachorritos –Dijo Fabana con dulzura y soltando una lágrima, miraba a Taka con gran ternura.

Las palabras de Fabana llenaron de una sensación de calidez y ternura indescriptibles al gris corazón de Taka.

Más tarde, Fabana se quedó dormida, recuperándose de sus heridas a través del descanso.

Pero Taka no estaba a gusto, de hecho se sentía inquieto: No le había creído a Loebanna cuando había dicho que ella conseguiría algo para la cena. Estaba seguro de que el incidente no había sido un accidente, sino que había sido obra de la brujería de Loebanna por el demonio dentro de ella, así que, tras comprobar que Fabana se hubiese quedado totalmente dormida, él corrió hacia la cueva de Shimbekh y Kokasha, una vez más se sintió aliviado al saber que Rómulo, el Riaok'him Sacerdote Mayor, se encontraba con ellas.

"Sé que Loebanna provocó el accidente, eso no fue por casualidad. Sé que usó hechicería y se apoyó en el Makei para lograrlo".

Como Loebenna había acompañado a Shimbekh de regreso a su cueva, también estaba presente. Ella escuchaba a Taka mientras que lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero eso era obvio, ya que el asunto tenía relación con su querida hermana. Su silencio hacía más difícil el ambiente.

De pronto Rómulo, quien ya estaba harto de la situación, fue quien tomó la palabra acercándose a Taka: "¿Tienes pruebas?", le preguntó al león, severamente. Al principio, Taka no supo qué responder, pero luego se le ocurrió algo que decir; "No, pero yo estoy seguro de que si ahora mismo me acompañan a donde los guiaré, verán algo de lo que yo mismo fui testigo hace unos días. Estoy seguro de que Loebanna en estos momentos debe estar realizando algún ritual o algo así, lo aseguro".

"No sé", dijo Rómulo, pensativo. Entonces, tanto Kokasha como Shimbekh, se sintieron aliviadas y a la vez ansiosas; tal vez era la oportunidad que estaba buscando de probar que Loebanna estaba poseída.

"Por favor, gran Rómulo, acompañemos a Taka a donde nos quiere llevar. Si no hay nada importante que ver, usted podrá irse si así lo desea".

Tras pensarlo mucho, Rómulo terminó aceptando, pero no sin antes sentenciar: "Está bien, pero si el cachorro miente, si no hay nada ahí, yo me iré, y no las ayudaré".

Loebenna por su parte estaba muy perturbada y molesta, seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, más de igual forma, decidió seguir a Taka también...


	30. Chapter 29

_CAPÍTULO 29_

Taka salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieron. Los tres sacerdotes intentaron seguirle el paso, con algo de dificultas. Loebenna aunque al principio se rehusó, terminó por seguirlos también.

Pronto, los cinco hiénidos llegaron a la cueva de Loebanna. Las pruebas no podían ser más contundentes: De aquella cueva emanaban espantosos gritos y alaridos, y estos no podías provenir más que de la misma Loebanna.

Todos se estremecían al escuchar aquellos alaridos, pero especialmente Loebenna, pues temía por el bienestar de su hermana.

Taka entró antes que nadie a la cueva, y lo que vio a continuación lo horrorizó:

Loebanna expulsaba espuma de su hocico, como si estuviera rabiosa, sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre y brillaban intensamente, pero lo más importante era que la infortunada se convulsionaba de manera brusca y violenta, arrastrándose en el suelo como si tuviera un dolor intenso.

Detrás del joven león, entraron Loebenna, Kokasha, Shimbekh y Rómulo.

La pobre Loebenna quedó petrificada al ver a su amada hermana agonizando de esa manera, entonces no pudo más y se soltó llorando.

"Tendremos que hacerle a Loebanna un exorcismo", vociferó Rómulo.

Para Kokasha, aquella escena también le resultaba muy dolorosa, pues se trataba de su nieta la que estaba allí, frente a ella, padeciendo los horrores de haber sido poseída. Dentro de su mente maldijo la noche del Claro De Luna bajo el cual había nacido su infortunada nieta, y asimismo maldijo la hora en que Loebanna había decidido hacer pacto con un Makei, también maldijo el momento en que su hijo Krashek había decidido utilizar magia negra, sin embargo, aunque por dentro era un mar de emociones, intentó fingir serenidad, pues estaba frente a un sacerdote mayor, y si éste se daba cuenta de su perturbación emocional, podía impedir que ella fuera partícipe del exorcismo, ya que para llevar acabo aquella tarea se requería que todos los participantes en el ritual mantuvieran una mente relajada.

Shimbekh y Rómulo por su parte, se sintieron más tranquilos al saber que todo lo que Taka les había contado sobre Loebanna era verdad.

La cantidad de energía maligna que Loebanna desprendía era impresionante.

"Hay que actuar de inmediato", imperó de pronto el sacerdote Rómulo, "éste demonio debe salir cuanto antes del cuerpo de Loebanna ó terminará destruyéndola".

Tras escuchar estas palabras, de una manera siniestra, Loebanna (ó el Makei dentro de Loebanna) comenzó a carcajearse y a decir: "¡Qué inútiles son todos!, ya no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer. El proceso de fusión casi termina. En unos segundos más, yo me fusionaré por completo con el alma de Loebanna y seremos uno solo".

La noticia dejó helados a todos: si el Makei lograba su cometido, la esencia, el alma de Loebanna se perdería para siempre. Debían actuar y rápido.

"Por eso es que hemos venido hasta aquí, ser infernal", dijo Rómulo con firmeza, "para evitar que le sigas haciendo daño a esa pobre alma".

De pronto la expresión demoniaca del rostro de Loebanna cambió por completo; los ojos rojos, la espuma en la boca, todo desapareció y fue sustituido por una mirada jovial. La voz también cambió: Ya no era aquella voz maligna, ahora simplemente era Loebanna la que se manifestaba a través del poseído cuerpo. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo. No se podía mover, sólo pudo emanar una lágrima de uno de sus ojos, y en un tono débil comenzó a suplicar a todos los presentes: "¡Ayúdenme, por favor!, ¡Deben exorcizarme cuanto antes, o el demonio dentro de mí se fusionará conmigo! ¡No lo permitan, por favor!"

"¡No!", gritaron al unísono Kokasha y Loebenna. Entonces ambas se acercaron a Loebanna para abrazarla con fuerza, pues la amaban, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse a ella, una vez más el Makei tomó el control del cuerpo de Loebanna; los ojos rojos, la espuma… todo volvió. Entonces el Makei hizo algo perverso; miró a ambas hienas de una manera extraña, y con su poder las elevó unos centímetros del suelo y las lanzó hacia atrás. Ambas desplomaron contra el suelo con brusquedad. "No se acerquen a mí, o las mato", rugió el demonio dentro de Loebanna.

Al ver aquello, el cachorro de León Taka, y Shimbekh se acercaron a ellas para verificar que se encontraran bien.

Afortunadamente, ninguna de las dos se había lastimado de gravedad y se pudieron volver a poner en pie tras unos segundos. El que estaba perdiendo la paciencia era el Riaok´him Rómulo, quien gritó:

"Basta de perder el tiempo. Hay que empezar ya el exorcismo, o la fusión entre Loebanna y el Makei se completará y ya no habrá nada que hacer".

El Makei entonces comenzó a gritar, a gruñir, sabía que su objetivo de fusionarse con Loebanna para obtener más poder, y el resto de sus planes se verían amenazados. "¡No! ¡No lo harán!", berreaba una y otra vez. Sus gritos eran espantosos, siniestros. El cuerpo de Loebanna comenzó a convulsionarse más fuerte todavía, y de pronto, unas risas; unas risas siniestras.

Cuando menos pensaron todos, un cráter de metano en el suelo expulsó aquella sustancia ardiente como suele suceder en El Cementerio de Elefantes, más esta vez el líquido subió y quedó suspendido en el aire. Todos sintieron un terrible pavor al ver aquel líquido incandescente flotando.

El Makei no paraba de reír, y para el horror de los presentes, lanzó con sus poderes psíquicos aquella sustancia tan caliente directamente hacia todos.

Afortunadamente, Rómulo, quien era un sacerdote mayor con enormes poderes espirituales, pudo crear a tiempo un campo de energía, y logró proteger al grupo, acto seguido, valiéndose de sus capacidades telequinéticas él logró reincorporar el líquido incandescente de metano dentro del cráter de donde había salido.

De nuevo, la dulce voz de Loebanna emanó del cuerpo posesionado: "El proceso de fusión casi termina. Dense prisa, sálvenme".

Rómulo dirigió una mirada a Shimbekh y a Kokasha, ambos la entendieron a la perfección; era la orden para que ellas se pusieran de pie enfrente del cuerpo posesionado para llevar a cabo el exorcismo.

Los tres espiritistas se colocaron en forma de triangulo, frete al cuerpo de Loebanna, el cual se retorcía y se convulsionaba de manera violenta mientras lanzaba palabras de blasfemia contra ellos: "¡Malditos! ¡Son unos malditos!"

La lucha entre el alma de Loebanna y el Makei por tomar el control del cuerpo se intensificó cuando el ritual de despojo comenzó. Las voces de ambos seres se intercalaban más que nunca:

"Ayúdenme, apúrense… _Nunca lo lograrán, malditos_ … Rápido… _No lo lograrán, la fusión se completa_ … Libérenme del Makei… _No hay nada que puedan hacer, idiotas_ …"

Esta lucha impedía al Makei tener el control absoluto del cuerpo, por lo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo utilizar su poder maligno para causar más daño a los tres sacerdotes.

En un momento Shimbekh se volvió para mirar a Taka, a Loebenna, quienes miraban todos los sucesos, invadidos por el terror, y les ordenó: "Taka, Loebenna, salgan de aquí, lo que verán puede ser muy impactante para ustedes. También puede ser peligroso".

"¡No!", gritó Loebenna de pronto. "No dejaré sola a mi hermana", pero entonces, Taka se acercó a ella, y le dijo con amabilidad: "Vamos, no tiene sentido estar aquí dentro. Ayudaremos más si nos salimos. Tu hermana estará bien".

Acto seguido, Taka salió de la cueva, sintiéndose más seguro, y menos aterrado afuera que adentro. Pero Loebenna estaba tan perturbada que ignoró las palabras de Taka, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió metiéndose al centro del triángulo que los espiritistas habían formado, y se acercó a su hermana, llorando amargamente: "Hermanita, háblame… ¿Qué te ha hecho ese Makei?, ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?!", el llanto de Loebenna era realmente desgarrador, amaba demasiado a su hermana, sin embargo, su imprudente acto enfureció a su abuela Kokasha.

"Loebenna, sal de éste triangulo espiritual y sal de la cueva AHORA MISMO", vociferaba la anciana, encolerizada, totalmente descompuesta, "¿Qué no ves que dentro del cuerpo de tu gemela Loebanna hay un terrible Makei que debemos exorcizar?, si no hacemos el exorcismo será demasiado tarde para tu hermana, así que ¡Sal de mi vista ahora mismo! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!"


	31. Chapter 30

_CAPÍTULO 30_

Los tres sacerdotes se sentían muy tensos; ya se habían presentado muchas interrupciones y el proceso de fusión del Makei con el alma de Loebanna casi terminaba.

Loebenna, aun llorando, sin embargo, comprendió el mensaje y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse, pero no sin antes ver cómo por un momento, su amada hermana había tomado el control del poseso cuerpo por algunos segundos, y le dijo: "Te amo, hermana, mas creo que ésta será la última vez que nos veamos"

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡No digas eso!", exclamó Loebanna, perturbada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ambas hermanas emanaban lágrimas de sus ojos, pero éste emotivo momento fue interrumpido cuando el Makei tomó una vez más control del cuerpo de Loebanna, y sus horrendas carcajadas comenzaron otra vez. Al ver esto, Rómulo se desesperó aún más: "Sal de aquí chica, ahora", ordenó a Loebenna con voz firme.

Y así, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Loebenna sin embargo, salió de la cueva.


	32. Chapter 31

_CAPÍTULO 31_

Loebenna y Taka esperaban afuera de la cueva. Les daba escalofrío saber lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo allá adentro, pues sólo se oían los rezos para exorcizar, y los gritos y risas del Makei. Loebenna no dejaba de llorar. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su hermana.

Por fin, dentro de la cueva, el ritual de despojo había comenzado, pero antes de eso, los tres sacerdotes rezaron a la Gran Diosa Roh´kash para que los protegiera durante el proceso, y Rómulo creó para Shimbekh, para Kokasha y para él mismo, campos de energía protectores para impedir que el Makei les hiciera daño durante el exorcismo.

Los primeros rezos comenzaron:

" _ **¡Divina madre, Poderosa Diosa, recuerda!**_

 _ **¡Roh´kash Ne Nabu Escucha!**_

 _ **Que tus hijos somos todos vulnerables**_

 _ **De los Makeis que despliegan su mal**_

 _ **Por tanto en tu espíritu ampáranos,**_

 _ **para cumplir la noble tarea de liberar a este pobre espíritu,**_

 _ **Del Makei que ahora lo controla.**_

Los tres religiosos tenían sus ojos cerrados, debían concentrarse en la diosa Roh´kash para que ella les ayudara.

El cuerpo de Loebanna gritaba y se convulsionaba de una forma espantosa. Cada grito, cada berrido les helaba la sangre a los tres espiritistas, pero no debían perder la concentración; debían despojar al Makei del cuerpo a como diera lugar.

Como hemos dicho ya, Taka y Loebenna también podían escuchar desde afuera de la cueva aquellos horribles gritos y sólo podían sentir con estremecimiento y horror con cada uno de ellos, y justo cuando los sacerdotes comenzaban a avanzar en el cumplimiento de su objetivo, una interrupción más detuvo inesperadamente el ritual.


	33. Chapter 32

_CAPÍTULO 32_

Fuera de la cueva, Taka y Loebenna aguardaban los acontecimientos, y minuto a minuto la tensión se apoderaba con más fuerza de ellos.

"¿Cuánto crees que tarden?", preguntó Taka a la hiena, en un afán de suavizar un poco el ambiente, más Loebenna no le respondió, estaba muy perturbada como para emitir palabra alguna, estaba como ausente.

De pronto, sin que Taka lo esperara, de la nada Fabana apareció frente a él, acto seguido, comenzó ella a colmarlo de besos, y le habló al cachorro de una manera agitada, atropellada y jadeante, sonaba como si minutos antes ella hubiera corrido kilómetros en un maratón olímpico.

"Taka, tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieras perdido. Cuando desperté y no te vi ahí me asusté, y comencé a buscarte por todo El Cementerio".

Debido a las delicadas circunstancias, al joven león no le hizo mucha gracia la llegada de su madre a la escena.

"¡Mutti…! ¡Me alegra verte bien!, más no creí que te recuperarías tan rápido de accidente; creí que aún seguirías inconsciente en casa".

Fabana no pudo evitar percibir la indiferencia y el nerviosismo en las palabras de Taka.

"¿Qué ocurre, jovencito?, ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?"

Y no es que Taka no hubiera sentido alegría de ver a Fabana tan recuperada, pero temía por la seguridad de ella a causa del exorcismo que se llevaba a cabo: "Nada de eso, Mutti, lo que ocurre es que…"

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un grito horrible provino de la cueva. Fabana reconoció de inmediato

la voz de quien había reproducido aquel berrido; "¡¿Loebanna?! ¡¿Loebanna está aquí?!", preguntó a Taka con un dejo de inquietud en la voz.

Como había centrado toda su atención en Taka, Fabana no se había dado cuenta de que Loebenna también se encontraba en el lugar, así que dio un brinco cuando la respuesta a su pregunta no provino de Taka: "Sí, mi hermana se encuentra allá adentro".

"Y por eso no debes entrar", agregó Taka, apoyando a Loebenna.

A Fabana le cayeron de extraño las palabras de Taka, y lanzando una mirada de sospecha al cachorro y a Loebenna, inquirió comenzando a perder la paciencia: "¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Qué me están ocultando ustedes dos?!"

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra más, fue interrumpida por otro ensordecedor grito de Loebenna. Un grito aterrador.

Fabana no pudo más; miró a Loebenna con inquietud y le dijo: "Pues si a ti no te importa tu hermana, a mí sí me importa mi amiga", y con estas palabras, Fabana se adentró a la cueva, presurosa.

"¡No vayas! ¡Es peligroso!", gritaron Taka y Loebenna al unísono, así que ambos corrieron detrás de ella.


	34. Chapter 33

_CAPÍTULO 33_

Dentro de la cueva, el ritual continuaba.

" _ **¡Divina madre, Poderosa Diosa Roh´kash!**_

 _ **¡Roh´kash Ne Nabu Escucha!**_

 _ **A través de la transmutadora y purificadora llama violeta,**_

 _ **Permite que esta alma pura sea liberada del mal que hoy la aprisiona.**_

 _ **Libérala, por los poderes del agua, de la tierra, del fuego y del viento.**_

Pero éste fue interrumpido de manera brusca e inesperada.

"¡¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?!",

Los espiritistas habían estado tan concentrados en su ritual que no se percataron de que Fabana había entrado en la cueva.

Fabana quedó petrificada ante lo que vio al entrar al lugar: Kokasha, Rómulo y Shimbekh, acomodados en forma de triangulo con Loebanna recostada en el piso frente a ellos retorciéndose y gritando, ella parecía estar rodeada de una luz color violeta1 que le impedía ponerse de pie.

De alguna manera, Fabana creyó que Loebanna estaba siendo víctima de un ritual de magia negra o de tortura, así que, sin reflexionarlo, corrió hacia la sacerdotisa.

"Me engañaste, Shimbekh; tu magia es negra, no blanca", y como si Fabana se hubiese convertido en un búfalo africano enardecido, utilizó su cabeza para embestir a la sacerdotisa, mientras decía: "He dicho… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡No!", gritaron Taka y Loebenna detrás de ella. Ambos habían entrado a la cueva detrás de Fabana, pero no pudieron impedir que Fabana arruinara el ritual.

Shimbekh recibió el golpe justo en el muslo de una pata trasera. Éste impacto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio así como la concentración. ¡Gran error de Fabana!

Debido a semejante acto, no sólo Shimbekh perdió la concentración, sino que se desvanecieron los campos energéticos protectores de cada uno de los espiritistas, la triada perdió por completo la concentración en el ritual; todos abrieron los ojos, el triangulo espiritual se deshizo, y el proceso de exorcismo se detuvo. Rómulo, Kokasha y Shimbekh fulminaban a Fabana con la mirada. Por su parte, Taka y Loebenna no pudieron más que sentarse a ver con frustración lo mal que habían salido las cosas. Mas como Fabana no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguía gritando histéricamente.

"¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! Shimbekh me decepcionas; Tú eres la sacerdotisa de la jauría, nunca te creí capaz de recurrir a las artes oscuras… Y tú, anciana Kokasha, ¡Todo éste tiempo le mentiste a la jauría haciéndole creer que eras una sacerdotisa buena, cuando en realidad no es así!", pero antes de que ambas sacerdotisas pudieran decir algo para defenderse, el sacerdote mayor Rómulo, tomó la palabra: "Shimbekh, Kokasha, y un servidor sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo; _UN EXORCISMO A ÉSTA INFORTUNADA CRIATURA",_ dijo, señalando al cuerpo de Loebanna con su nariz. "Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar nada, salga de aquí, o el Makei que hay dentro del cuerpo, se apoderará de la esencia, del alma de Loebanna para siempre".

A Fabana casi le da un infarto debido al impacto que le provocó la noticia; _¡Su amiga poseída por un demonio!, ¡¿Por qué había pasado?!_ También se sintió culpable de haber interrumpido el ritual inútil y tontamente.

De pronto, el poseído cuerpo de Loebanna comenzó a reír de una manera siniestra y aterradora.

"¡Oh, no!", exclamó Rómulo, "¡Ya no ha tiempo!, ¡Ustedes dos!", dijo mirando a Kokasha y a Shimbekh, "vuelvan a sus posiciones y armen de nuevo el triángulo espiritual junto conmigo. Hay que restablecer el campo protector".

Mientras los sacerdotes volvían a sus posiciones, por desgracia, el Makei dentro de Loebanna aprovechó para darles la desalentadora noticia, su voz era siseante, sibilante, como la de una serpiente: "¡Tontos de ustedes!; Ahora que han roto el triángulo, tendrán que reiniciar el ritual desde el comienzo, pero lamento informarles que su tiempo se ha agotado, en menos de un minuto, Loebanna y yo, nos fusionaremos en una sola entidad, seremos uno, y la esencia de Loebanna como ustedes la conocen, desaparecerá para siempre de éste mundo… ¡Y todo habrá sido culpa de esa idiota!", exclamó, mirando a Fabana de una manera horrible.

"¡Por eso no queríamos que te entraras aquí!", gritaron Taka Y Loebanna, detrás de ella, Fabana los miró con una profunda sensación de culpa y no pudo decir nada más, mientras que la triada de sacerdotes se sentían frustrados porque sabían que el Makei tenía razón; Resultaba imposible ya reiniciar el ritual desde el principio cuando faltaba menos de un minuto para que se completara la fusión, sabían que no habían sido capaces de salvar a Loebanna de las garras del Makei y eso los hizo sentirse ineptos, impotentes, totalmente inútiles.

El Makei seguía hablando en un tono burlón y sarcástico con ese siseo inquietante salido de ultratumba: "Como Loebanna está a punto de desaparecer para convertirse en una sola entidad conmigo, la dejaré despedirse de ustedes, ya que ella ha estado muy inquieta".

El Makei guardó silencio. Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados.

"Mutty, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?", preguntó un Taka muy asustado a Fabana, escondiéndose detrás de ella.

"No lo sé, pequeño", respondió Fabana con voz quebrada, casi petrificada por la incertidumbre.

Lo que ocurriría a continuación les resultaría demasiado repulsivo a todos:

Al cuerpo de Loebanna le apareció, como por arte de magia negra, una segunda cabeza además de la que ya tenía, y ésta segunda cabeza era horrible y siniestra: ¡Era la del Makei!, de ojos rojos y hocico espumoso como el de un perro rabioso. Así, el cuerpo de Loebanna se había hecho de dos cabezas: La del Makei, de aspecto monstruoso, y la habitual cabeza de Loebanna.

Loebenna comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza y se acercó al cuerpo poseído. "¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!", gritaba la afligida hiena una y otra vez sin parar.

"Eso ya no importa", decía la cabeza de la bella Loebanna en susurro y con voz quebrada, como si ella también quisiera llorar, agregó: "Ahora lo más importante es que yo pueda liberarme de culpas antes de desaparecer, antes de volverme una con el Makei. Ahora, necesito que les digas a Fabana y a la abuela Kokasha que se acerquen. Necesito hablar con ustedes tres".

1 Según la metafísica mística, la llama violeta es una energía, una luz poderosa capaz de transformar la energía negativa en positiva.


	35. Chapter 34

_CAPÍTULO 34_

Una vez más, Kokasha se retiró de su posición, deshaciendo de nuevo el triángulo espiritual que había formado junto a los dos sacerdotes restantes. Por su parte, ni Shimbekh, ni Rómulo se movieron de su lugar. "¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No te atrevas a deshacer el triangulo!", ordenó inútilmente Rómulo con voz enérgica, pero Kokasha hizo caso omiso a las palabras del anciano, y con paso decidido se acercó al centro del triángulo directo al cuerpo poseído de Loebanna.

Por su parte, Fabana se dispuso a hacer lo mismo; se acercaría a Loebanna, pero justo antes de que ocurriera esto, fue interrumpida por su hijo adoptivo: "Mutti, no te acerques, ¡¿Qué tal si es una trampa?!"

Fabana se sintió conmovida ante las palabras del joven león, así que lo miró con dulzura y le dijo:

"Taka, tranquilo, yo estaré bien"

Pero Taka no se quedó conforme: "No te dejaré desprotegida. Me acercaré a ese demonio junto contigo. Soy un león y mi deber es protegerte"

"Pero Taka, tú eres apenas un cachorro de león, es peligroso y…"

"Nada de _pero's_ , nos acercaremos tú y yo, Mutti"

Y así fue…

Una vez que Kokasha, Loebenna, y Fabana (con Taka a un lado suyo) se sentaron alrededor del cuerpo posesionado, la cabeza de Loebanna comenzó a hablar; entre sollozos y voz quebrada, sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza: "Mi tiempo se agota, en unos segundos más mi alma se fusionará con la del Makei, y ya no habrá distinción entre él y yo; seremos uno mismo, una misma entidad, un mismo ser, y mi personalidad, mi esencia, mi alma, desaparecerán de este mundo para siempre, apenas quedará un fragmento de mí dentro del Makei".

Fabana, Loebenna y Kokasha se miraron una a la otra; estaban muy asustadas ante estas declaraciones, y no sabían ni qué pensar, ni qué decir.

"Y es por esta razón, que antes de desaparecer, necesito limpiar mi espíritu, necesito confesarles algunos secretos, ya que si no lo hago, no podré irme en paz".

Al haber escuchado estas palabras, la cabeza del Makei gritó groseramente:

"Anda, Loebanna, confiésate; diles quién fue la verdadera responsable de la muerte del esposo de Fabana", tras decir esto, el Makei comenzó a reír de una siniestra y enfermiza manera.

Fabana dio un brinco y levantó sus orejas como antenas. Quedó perturbada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces, fulminando con la mirada a la cabeza de Loebanna, le preguntó con desprecio y arrastrando las palabras:

"¡¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar, Loebanna?!, ¿Tuviste que ver en la muerte de mi esposo, Rott?,¡Confiesa!".

"¡Sí!", declaró Loebanna. Una lágrima fue derramada de su ojo derecho. "Yo soy responsable. Pero te juro… No quería hacerlo… El Makei dentro de mi cuerpo me persuadió para que lo hiciera… no deseaba lastimarte… ni a ti ni a tus hijos; Shenzi, Banzai y Edd".

Fabana escuchaba en silencio. Su rostro reflejaba una profunda rabia; tenía apretada la mandíbula, y sus ojos parecían dos volcanes a punto de estallar en llanto.

Pero entonces, una vez más, el Makei interrumpió; ésta vez con una tremenda risotada seguida de éstas palabras; "¡Pero qué patética eres, Loebanna!, ahora quieres liberarte de toda culpa, cuando tú sabías muy en el fondo que querías vengarte de Fabana por haberse quedado con el amor de tu adorado Rott"

"¡Sí!", gritó Loebanna, las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación estarían colmadas de un fuerte deseo de ser expulsadas, de ser reveladas. El tono de voz que usaría Loebanna sería rápido y enérgico. "¡Es cierto! ¡YO soy responsable!", después lanzó una mirada de súplica a Fabana, como implorándole piedad, y dijo con impaciencia; "El Makei tiene razón; Yo lo invoqué para vengarme de mi hermana y de ti, pero yo nunca quise que las cosas se salieran de control. Yo siempre le pedía al Makei que, independientemente de lo que pasara, no dañara de manera letal a nadie, pero no me hizo caso; con sus poderes oscuros asesinó a Rott, y por su culpa tu hijo Edd quedó dañado de sus facultades mentales, por su culpa todo se ha desbordado, y yo… yo soy responsable. Invoqué a un ser maligno debido a mi gigantesca envidia hacia mi hermana y hacia ti". Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Loebanna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y a disculparse con desesperación: "¡Por favor, Fabana, perdóname!, yo no quería que las cosas salieran así, ¡En serio que no quería!... Yo sólo deseaba la felicidad que tú tenías y que yo nunca pude conseguir; siempre anhelé tener tu talento para contar chistes, tu belleza… El amor de Rott… Por eso invoqué al Makei, pero yo… yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, y sin embargo, lo hice".

Pero pese a las súplicas de Loebanna, Fabana sólo podía sentir repulsión por la miserable; La felicidad junto a su esposo Rott se había esfumado para siempre por culpa de las ambiciones de Loebanna, también se había ido la salud mental de su pequeño Edd, sus hijos se habían quedado sin padre…, también se puso a recordar todas aquellas veces en las que se había visto invadida por la depresión y el sufrimiento profundo a causa de todo eso. Con todos esos pensamientos invadiendo su mente, Fabana no pudo acceder a las peticiones de Loebanna para obtener su absolución, por el contrario, Fabana miraba al rostro de Loebanna con asco, con rencor, con repulsión, y desaprobación absoluta.

Taka, quien permaneció al lado de Fabana todo ese tiempo, notó esto, e intentó tranquilizarla, sabía que su "Mutti" no la estaba pasando nada bien, sabía que esas confesiones habían sido demasiado duras para ella. Entonces, con su zarpa de león, acarició la espalda de Fabana, diciéndole:

"Mutty, tranquila, intenta calmarte, por favor"

"No puedo", contestó Fabana tajantemente. "Ahora que sé la verdad, no puedo calmarme".

Después, Fabana miró una vez más a Loebanna, y le dijo, reflejando en su voz una rabia profunda: "Loebanna, eres un monstruo. Destrozaste mi corazón con tus acciones. Me despojaste de mi esposo, y a mis hijos de su padre, destruiste a mi familia a causa de tu enfermiza envidia, ¡Y ahora me pides perdón!, ¡Y yo que te creía mi amiga!, ¡Todo este tiempo me mentiste!, ¡Maldita seas para siempre, Loebanna!, ¡MALDITA!"

Loebanna comenzó a llorar con mucha más fuerza. Entonces, aún tirada en el suelo, con una de sus patas delanteras intentó tocar una de las patas de Fabana. "Ten piedad de mí, Fay, por favor", sin embargo, ésta última dio un paso atrás para evitar ser tentada"

"No me toques. No vuelvas a poner tus sucias patas, manchadas con la sangre de Rott sobre mí, no vuelvas jamás a llamarme 'Fay', sólo quienes me aman me dicen así, tú solamente deseabas mi destrucción, así que no me dirijas de nuevo la palabra, y que los dioses, y que nuestra divina Diosa Roh´kash, se apiaden de tu miserable alma, ¡Que ellos te perdonen, porque yo-no-lo-haré!"

Con estas tajantes palabras Fabana terminó de hablar, le temblaba la mandíbula y algunas lágrimas de rabia emanaban de sus ojos. Jadeaba. Estaba muy furiosa. Taka se asustó; nunca había visto actuar así a su "Mutty Fay", y en un intento de tranquilizarla, enjuagó algunas de las lágrimas de la hiena con sus zarpas, y la siguió acariciando en la espalda. En verdad la amaba y no quería verla mal.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, la cabeza del Makei sólo reía y reía, mientras que la de Loebanna lloraba desconsoladamente.

Rómulo y Shimbekh se sentían impotentes, ya que no podían hacer mucho, más que mirar, y aguardar los acontecimientos.

La que siguió en hablar con Loebanna fue nada menos que su hermana Loebenna, quien se le acercó y le dijo: "hermana, explícate, ¿Por qué…?, es decir, ¿por qué dices que invocaste al Makei para vengarte también de mí?"

Loebanna, aun invadida por el llanto, sin embargo le contestó: "Hermanita, ¡perdóname tú también!, desde que éramos pequeña tú siempre fuiste la consentida de mamá y papá. Ni siquiera me ayudaba el hecho de que yo tuviera poderes sobrenaturales y tú no; a ti siempre te prestaban más atención que a mí".

Al escuchar estas palabras, la abuela Kokasha no pudo evitar sentir indignación, pero guardó silencio y no quiso interrumpir el discurso de Loebanna, el cual continuaba.

"Además de vengarme de Fabana, otro de los grandes objetivos que yo tenía en mente cuando invoqué al Makei era el de obtener un poco de la felicidad que tú tenías, se me vinieron a la mente… todas esas veces que a ti te prestaban atención y a mí no… yo te había tenido rencor por mucho tiempo, por eso en el pasado nunca me arrepentí de aquella vez cuando éramos niñas que usé mis poderes para acabar con tu amigo Keko, pero ahora sí que me arrepiento; ¡Oh, dioses!, ¡Si tan sólo yo no lo hubiera hecho!, tal vez ustedes dos hubieran crecido juntos, y a lo mejor hasta se hubieran casado. ¡Estoy arrepentida!, y por culpa de mi envidia hacia ti, jamás escuché tus consejos de que me alejara de la magia negra, mi orgullo no me lo permitía, no quería aceptar que tú estabas bien y que yo estaba equivocada. Y ahora mírame; estoy a punto de desaparecer, de convertirme en un Makei completo, ¡Oh, miserable de mí!, ¡Perdóname, hermana!, ¡Perdóname!"

El llanto de Loebanna era desgarrador, desesperado, y mientras Loebanna lloraba, la cabeza del Makei se burlaba.

Por su parte, Loebenna no pudo más que colocarse en posición de esfinge, junto a su hermana y acompañarla en su dolor, mientras susurraba llena de aflicción: "Te perdono, hermanita. Te perdono".

Pero entonces, la abuela Kokasha tomó la palabra, interviniendo en un tono de voz firme:

"Eso que dices es mentira, Loebanna: Tus padres no tenían preferencias por tu hermana Loebenna. Eras TÚ la que los alejaba con tu actitud… ¿O ya olvidaste todas las veces que con tus poderes los intimidabas para que hicieran lo que tú querías? ¿O las veces que con tus poderes psíquicos intimidabas a tu hermana cuando tenías alguna discusión con ella?... tú los intimidabas, te creías más que los demás por tener poderes espirituales innatos, ¡eso los alejaba de ti!, ¿ya se te olvidó?"

Loebanna se quedó en silencio, reflexionando cada una de las palabras que su sabia abuela pronunciaba. De pronto dijo: "Tal vez tengas razón, abuela, hubo un momento de mi vida en que me sentía superior por tener poderes espirituales".

"Además era parte de tu naturaleza", decía Kokasha, "Cualquiera que se dedique a los asuntos místicos sabe que si dos hermanos o hermanas gemelas nacen bajo el Claro De Luna llena en su máximo esplendor y de un padre o madre que se dedique o haya utilizado en algún momento de su vida la magia negra, al menos uno de ellos en el futuro se convertirá en un hechicero o hechicera malvado, mientras que el segundo hijo, o en su caso, la segunda hija, nacerá sin poder espiritual alguno."

"Entonces, ¿por qué?", preguntó Loebanna en un susurro, sus ojos se comenzaban a nublar y su voz a quebrarse de nuevo, "¿Por qué si tú sabías todo esto no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?, sabías que había nacido bajo la maldición del Claro de Luna, y sabías que de las hermanas gemelas sería **yo** quien había nacido dotada de poderes y que los utilizaría para el mal, ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de mí?"

Kokasha no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza frente a esta pregunta, respondió a su nieta lenta y pausadamente: "Loebanna, todos los hijos de la Gran Diosa Roh´kash siempre podemos elegir entre el bien y el mal. Siempre tuve fe en ti, tuve la esperanza de que elegirías el camino correcto a pesar de la maldición que sobre ti recaía"

Todos los presentes en la cueva estaban conmovidos por ésta conversación, pero en especial éstas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Kokasha penetraron profundamente en el corazón del cachorro Taka, lo cautivaron de una forma que no pudo explicarse, clavándose profundo en su corazón cual estaca. De pronto el pequeño león sintió como si Aiheu, Roh´kash, o algún espíritu le hubieran enviado un mensaje; un mensaje que sólo él debía comprender, un mensaje que le llegaba a través de la boca Kokasha.

El Makei, a diferencia de todos, continuaba burlándose.

Por su parte, Kokasha continuaba su discurso hacia Loebanna: "además no entiendo cómo puedes decirme algo así, si tú eres mi nieta, hija de mi hijo Krashek, y por eso yo te amo, y siempre lo haré, además, si quieres saber algo más; Yo creo que tú no eres mala, sólo que, como todos, deseabas ser feliz, y eso te llevó a tomar las decisiones equivocadas… nada más".

Al finalizar su discurso, la sacerdotisa Kokasha se soltó llorando. Le dolía mucho saber que la esencia de su nieta desaparecería para siempre de este mundo, y que ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

De los ojos de Loebanna emanaron lágrimas también:

"Abuela Kokasha… gracias… por creer en mí", decía a la vez que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro; era una combinación entre satisfacción y tristeza.

Pero estos emotivos instantes fueron interrumpidos, ya que el Makei, que hasta esos momentos se había dedicado a escuchar y a burlarse, habló con una voz como salida de ultratumba: "¡Basta ya de sentimentalismos!", después fijó su vista en la sacerdotisa Kokasha, entrecerró los ojos, y con sus poderes telequinéticos levantó a la anciana del suelo violentamente ante la mirada aterrorizada de todos, después la suspendió en el aire y rápidamente la hizo estrellas contra una pared rocosa. El cogote de la anciana recibió un golpe muy fuerte, y el cuello se le fracturó. Kokasha murió al instante.


	36. Chapter 35

_CAPÍTULO 35_

Aquel asesinato abrió las puertas del dolor, la conmoción y la desesperación.

Impactados por lo que acababan de presenciar, Fabana, Taka y Shimbekh ahogaron un grito, aquella escena había sido horrible para todos.

Loebenna y Loebanna veían con importancia como su amada abuela cerraba los ojos para siempre. A continuación, las hermanas gemelas soltaron un llanto profundo y desgarrador, un llanto desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

"¡Abuelita!, ¡Nooo!, ¿Porqué?, ¡¿Por qué?!", berreaba Loebanna. Una tras otra las lágrimas emanaban de su rostro como gotas de lluvia. Ella deseaba correr hacia el cadáver pero no lo consiguió porque a pesar de que ella aún tenía el control sobre su verdadera cabeza, sin embargo el Makei a pesar de ser solamente la segunda cabeza en el cuerpo era el que tenía el control casi absoluto del cuerpo, así que, con sus poderes malignos él había sido capaz de impedir que Loebanna se moviera. "¡Lo lamento, abuela! ¡Lo lamento tanto!", decía Loebanna entre fuertes sollozos desde el lugar donde yacía, "¡Yo tuve la culpa de todo!, ¡Yo la tuve!", y todo esto lo decía, mientras que la cabeza que estaba a su lado sólo se burlaba con groseras carcajadas.

Loebenna sí pudo acercarse a Kokasha, así que se colocó en posición de esfinge junto a ella, su llanto era silencioso, pero invadido por la aflicción, y de ahí no se quiso volver a mover durante un buen rato. Loebenna quería permanecer al lado de la que había sido su amada abuela.

Entonces fue cuando Rómulo confrontó al Makei, el tono de su voz sonaba acusador, condenatorio: "Esta vez sí que sobrepasaste la línea, Makei. Has cometido una infamia al haber asesinado a una sacerdotisa tan buena y llena de luz como Kokasha. Con ese acto tan terrible has traicionado a la hiena que por mucho tiempo te prestó su cuerpo y te dedicó devoción, es decir Loebanna. Eres repulsivo Makei. Y por eso, los sacerdotes que quedamos, te exorcizaremos de una vez por todas".

Tras decir esto, miró a Shimbekh y le ordenó: "Shimbekh, ayúdame a crear un campo trasmutador de energía violeta para aprisionar a este Makei: No será fácil, pero entre tú y yo intentaremos deshacernos de éste demonio para siempre".

"Sí", respondió Shimbekh de inmediato, con voz seria.

Al escuchar esto, Taka sintió curiosidad, así que miró a Fabana y le preguntó: "Mutty, ¿Qué es la llama violeta transmutadora?"

"Es una flama espiritual muy poderosa que al ponerse en contacto con una energía o ser maligno, transforma todo lo negativo de esa energía o ser en positivo, y en el caso de los demonios también los aniquila por completo", respondió Fabana de forma lenta y pausada.

De pronto, el Makei Habló con voz espantosa:

"Lo siento, pero ha concluido el proceso".

Y de manera inesperada, tanto la cabeza de Loebanna, como la del Makei, comenzaron a gritar de formas espantosas, de ultratumba, como si ambos sufrieran de una tortura terrible.

Todo el mundo ahogó un grito ante semejantes berreos.


	37. Chapter 36

_CAPÍTULO 36_

Los horrorosos alaridos combinados de Loebanna y el Makei se convirtieron en un empuje para que Shimbekh y Rómulo comenzaran el exorcismo sin perder ni un segundo más.

" _ **¡Divina madre, Poderosa Diosa, recuerda!**_

 _ **¡Roh´kash Ne Nabu, Escucha!**_

 _ **Que tus hijos somos todos vulnerables**_

 _ **De los Makeis que despliegan su mal…**_

Comenzaron los dos sacerdotes, pero de pronto, los gritos, los alaridos, todo cesó quedando en un profundo silencio. Entonces el cuerpo de Loebanna, que hasta ese momento se había conformado por dos cabezas, como por obra de magia, volvió a tener solamente una. Nadie lo podía creer, nadie se había fijado en cómo se había producido éste cambio. Había sido algo muy extraño. Era como si, simplemente la cabeza número dos hubiera desaparecido. Esto distrajo la atención de los sacerdotes, quienes suspendieron el exorcismo por los minutos siguientes.

Pero lo más espantoso de todo, fue cuando la ahora cabeza única del cuerpo de Loebanna tomó la palabra; Su voz sonaba horrible, era como si dos voces –una masculina y otra femenina-, hablaran al mismo tiempo de manera alineada y perfectamente sincronizada, y éstas voces eran fáciles de reconocer; una en definitiva tenía que ser la de Loebanna, y la otra, sin lugar a dudas, no podía ser más que la del mismísimo Makei.

"Por fin se ha completado la fusión", aseguró la horrible voz, "Y ahora que el alma de Loebanna se ha fusionado con la del Makei, he nacido yo; Un nuevo ser mitad Makei, mitad hiena, y yo seré un ser poderoso e invencible. Gracias a esa fusión se hizo posible mi existencia, la existencia… ¡De un Makei tipo Aklenius!"


	38. Chapter 37

_CAPÍTULO 37_

El nuevo ser producto de la fusión reía de manera macabra, siniestra. Y mientras esto ocurría, Fabana, quien estaba muy asustada debido a la fusión nueva del demonio, se acercó con cautela a Shimbekh, y le preguntó con voz algo temerosa: "¡Oh, gran sacerdotisa!, dígame, ¿Qué-qué es un Makei tipo Aklenius?"

Shimbekh, con mucha seriedad, y fijando su vista en la nada, sin siquiera volver la mirada a Fabana, le respondió: "Un Makei tipo Aklenius es un demonio que se ha formado de la fusión de un Makei común con la de un ser de Ma'at, es decir un ser de éste mundo, que haya vivido con la tendencia a hacer el mal. Son seres muy poderosos. Loebanna ya no existe más como la conocimos, y el Makei primario también ha desaparecido. El lugar de ellos dos ha sido tomado por un nuevo ser… un ser terriblemente poderoso y maligno". Shimbekh finalizó su explicación lanzando un fuerte quejido que reflejaba preocupación.

Fabana sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, el Makei tipo Aklenius seguía lanzando fuertes risotadas. Estas carcajadas provocaron que Rómulo y Shimbekh reorientaran su atención hacia el exorcismo.

"¡Ya no perdamos más tiempo!", vociferó Rómulo de forma colérica a Shimbekh, "prosigamos con el exorcismo antes de que este nuevo comience a hacer daño".


	39. Chapter 38

_CAPÍTULO 38_

Rómulo miró al Makei de forma desafiante, y le dijo: "Mi compañera sacerdotisa y yo utilizaremos la sagrada llama violeta para vencerte; con ella, tu maldad y tú, desaparecerán para siempre".

La diabólica criatura sólo miró al sacerdote con odio, sin embargo no dijo nada más pero entonces la que sí hizo un reclamo fue Loebenna, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a quedarse junto al cuerpo de Kokasha para llorarle. Ella se acercó desesperada a Rómulo, y le gritó: "No pueden desaparecer al Makei, si lo hacen, también mi hermana desaparecerá, ya que su alma quedó fusionada, adherida a la del demonio".

Rómulo miró a Loebenna con mucha compasión, y le dijo: "La esencia de tu hermana, su verdadera esencia ya no existe más. Ahora que se ha completado la fusión, ya no hay distinción entre la esencia de tu hermana y la del Makei; ahora se han convertido en un mismo ser; un ser que si no destruimos, causará mucho daño y sufrimiento… en verdad lamente que tengamos que hacerlo desaparecer a través de la llama violeta".

"Pero tiene que haber una forma de…", intentó decir Loebenna, pero Rómulo la miró negando con la cabeza. En verdad sintió lástima por ella.

Entonces Loebenna finalmente comprendió la gravedad de la situación, y rindiéndose, caminando muy lentamente, volvió junto al cuerpo de su difunta abuela, y las lágrimas retornaron a ella de nuevo.

Mientras se preparaban Shimbekh y Rómulo para invocar los poderes protectores y trasmutadores de la espiritual y poderosa llama violeta, el ser maligno habló una vez más en susurro, y con actitud decidida:

"No voy a desaparecer"


	40. Chapter 39

_CAPÍTULO 39_

A unos metros más allá de la cueva, un esqueleto de elefante adulto yacía en los suelos del Cementerio de Elefantes; Éste esqueleto parecía haberle pertenecido a un elefante joven que posiblemente habría muerto de enfermedad. Los colmillos de éste difunto paquidermo eran medianos, pero se veían muy duros y puntiagudos.

Unos hiénidos que estaban comiendo muy cerca del cráneo de éste elefante, se horrorizaron cuando vieron cómo de pronto, y de la nada, uno de los colmillos pareció partirse a la mitad, como si alguien invisible lo hubiera hecho, pero lo que más aterró a los pobres hiénidos fue cuando el pedazo puntiagudo del colmillo arrancado comenzó a elevarse por los aires y a seguir un rumbo específico, prácticamente, el pedazo de colmillo estaba volando hacia algún lugar.

Los dos hiénidos se miraron uno a otro, llenos de espanto, y gritaron al unísono: "¡El fantasma del elefante viene por nosotros!", y así, aquellos hiénidos, que hasta ese momento disfrutaban de su cena bajo la luz de la luna, huyeron despavoridos del lugar.


	41. Chapter 40

_CAPÍTULO 40_

Momentáneamente, la horrible voz fusionada del Makei retumbaba en la cueva que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Loebanna, y competía con los rezos de los sacerdotes para sobresalir en cuanto a volumen; los sacerdotes invocaban a Roh´kash y a la llama violeta transmutadora, mientras que el Makei quería que todos escucharan su voz llena de amenazas:

"La llama violeta tiene el poder suficiente, no sólo para exorcizarme, sino también para destruirme, para hacerme desaparecer de éste mundo por completo, ¡Eso NO lo permitiré!".

A los sacerdotes Shimbekh y Rómulo todavía les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para completar la invocación a la sagrada llama violeta, sin embargo, desgraciadamente, éste objetivo se vería truncado una vez más.


	42. Chapter 41

_CAPÍTULO 41_

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, un gran pedazo de colmillo de elefante (muy puntiagudo, por cierto) entró a la cueva, flotando. El objeto volador logró captar la atención de Taka y Fabana, quienes se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad y a la vez con mucho temor.

Loebenna, quien aún yacía junto al cuerpo de su difunta y amada abuela, se enjuagó las lágrimas con su pata delantera, y miró un momento hacia arriba y emitió un grito ahogado al ver aquella rareza.

La conmoción de todos hizo que los sacerdotes se distrajeran y se desviaran de su objetivo, y el poco progreso que habían obtenido se les había venido abajo, ambos religiosos miraron hacia atrás y vieron el gran colmillo acercarse justo hacia ellos. Y conforme el objeto punzante se aproximaba, el Makei comenzaba a carcajearse, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras decía: "¡Tontos!, ese colmillo no es para atacarlos a ustedes… ¡Es para liberarme a mí!"

"¡¿Qué cosa?!", Decían Rómulo y Shimbekh, alarmados.

"¡Lo que dije!", replicó el Makei de manera enérgica, y agregó; "como he dicho ya, si ustedes utilizan la llama violeta transmutadora, no sólo me exorcizarán, sino que aniquilarán mi ser para siempre, así que antes de que ustedes me hagan desparecer eternamente, yo me liberaré de éste cuerpo, de esta manera ustedes ya no podrán hacer nada al respecto, y yo seré libre de flotar por éste vasto mundo, y viviré en el mundo de Ma'at".

"¡Espera, Makei!", vociferó Rómulo con exasperación, "¿No estarás pensando en-?"

"¡No lo hagas!", gritó Shimbekh, igual de exaltada.

"¡Vaya que sí lo haré!", exclamó el Makei en tono siniestro, "y a ustedes dos les quiero agradecer; si no hubieran interrumpido el ritual tantas veces, yo en estos momentos ya no existiría, pero se distrajeron mucho, y así me regalaron tiempo valioso para completar mi cometido. Sé que, aunque ahorita ustedes comenzaron de nuevo el ritual, ya no les daría tiempo suficiente para detener mi plan".

Shimbekh y Rómulo miraron al suelo, se sentían llenos de impotencia, y sabían que el Makei tenía razón.

"Ahora, prepárense"", dijo el Makei, "lo que verán a continuación, no es algo que se ve todos los días…"


	43. Chapter 42

_CAPÍTULO 42_

Loebenna, aunque aun estaba recostada en el suelo triste por la pérdida de su abuela y por el asunto de la fusión y el desvanecimiento definitiva de su hermana de éste mundo, en aquellos momentos sólo podía mirar atónita los extraños acontecimientos.

Taka y Fabana presenciaban todo, muy asustados, mientras que Shimbekh y Rómulo sólo podían sentir impotencia.

Aquel colmillo hechizado volador, de un momento a otro, se acercó al cuerpo posesionado de Loebanna. El Makei miró el objeto de manera casi diabólica; se dibujó en su rostro una macabra sonrisa, y susurró de manera escalofriante:

"Ahora me liberaré de éste cuerpo y me pondré a salvo".

… _Todo pasó muy rápido…_

Como si el colmillo estuviese siendo manipulado por alguien invisible, la punta de éste se clavó velozmente en el pecho del cuerpo de Loebanna, atravesando su corazón. El Makei mismo, con sus poderes telequinéticos había manipulado el colmillo para poder apuñalar y matar el cuerpo que lo tenía preso. Un grito de dolor fue emitido del hocico del cuerpo de Loebanna.

Un _'¡NOOO!'_ rotundo y lleno de impotencia y aflicción fue lo que las voces de Shimbekh y Rómulo emitieron, y un grito estremecedor fue liberado por Loebenna seguido de un desgarrador llanto. Ahora Loebenna no sólo se había quedado sin su abuela, sino también sin su querida hermana, o más bien dicho, lo poco que quedaba de ella.


	44. Chapter 43

_CAPÍTULO 43_

De pronto, los ojos de Loebanna perdieron su brillo, el cuerpo en sí mismo ya no se movía; eso sólo podía significar que ya no había espíritu o alma alguna que albergara ese cuerpo.

De pronto, todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpo; la energía maligna del Makei parecía sentirse en toda la cueva. Inesperadamente, el Makei, con aquella extraña voz que sonaba como si Loebanna y otro ser masculino hablaran al mismo tiempo, retumbó en medio de la nada:

"Gracias a ustedes, tontos sacerdotes servidores de la Diosa Roh´kash, he podido liberarme de ese cuerpo. Ahora que soy un ser incorpóreo, soy libre para volar y buscar víctimas a las que engañar y hacer daño. Si no hubieran interrumpido tantas veces el ritual para invocar los poderes de la llama violeta transmutadora, yo ya no existiría más, ¡pero no fue así!, ¡Gracias por eso!, y antes de irme quisiera hacer algunas advertencias: Fabana, tus hijos serán traicionados por aquel a quien le has dado tu amor de madre sin merecerlo, y tú, Taka1, ya tienes un destino fatal que te espera, pero como fuiste tú quien puso al tanto a los sacerdotes de mi existencia, yo me encargaré de hacer aún más doloroso el camino que habrás de recorrer en ésta vida de lo que ya será."

Taka escuchaba lleno de miedo las palabras del maligno. Fabana intentó abrazar al pequeño para tranquilizarlo. Estaba muy preocupada por él.

El Makei proseguía su discurso: "Taka, tu vida estará marcada por la envidia y el sufrimiento, en el futuro todos te conocerán por un nombre maldito y ese será ' _ **Scar',**_ y ese nombre será el símbolo del odio que te llevará a la destrucción".

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!", gritaba Taka histérico y muy asustado. Sentía las palabras del Makei muy reales. Un escalofrío inmenso recorrió su piel. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, como si el Makei lo hubiera condenado para siempre. Luego se acordó que el Chamán Ralafaki, abuelo de Rafiki, ya le había augurado algo similar antes de huir de Las Tierras del Reino, y la desesperación se apoderó de él. Estaba paralizado por el terror. Fabana no sabía qué más hacer para ayudarlo, sólo podía lamerle amorosamente su cabeza para intentar tranquilizar a su pequeño.

Después, el Makei agregó: "Y en cuanto a mí, les juro que volveré para completar mi venganza". El Makei Aklenius finalizó de decir esto, seguido por una aterradora risotada que retumbó e hizo eco por toda la cueva.

Y de pronto, aquella energía negativa no se sintió más; El Makei Aklenius-Loebanna había abandonado la cueva.

Todo había terminado.

1 Scar / Skar.


	45. Chapter 44

_CAPÍTULO 44_

"El Makei tipo Aklenius que es mitad Loebanna, escapó. Fallamos en nuestra misión.", aseguró Rómulo con severidad. Después miró a Shimbekh y agregó: "Estaremos alerta por si el Makei vuelve a aparecer, siempre estaremos alerta para que ese ser maligno no se apodere del cuerpo de nadie más".

Los sucesos anteriores habían dejado detrás una huella que volvía espantoso el ambiente que se vivía dentro de la cueva:

Shimbekh y Rómulo se sentían impotentes; no se explicaban cómo es que sus intentos por invocar a la llama violeta transmutadora se hubieran visto interrumpidos y frustrados. Lamentaban no haber podido desaparecer al Makei cuando pudieron.

Por su parte, Taka y Fabana se miraban uno al otro; Fabana en silencio reflexionaba una a una las confesiones que le había hecho Loebanna, a la vez que recordaba el dolor sufrido por la pérdida de su esposo, por otra parte ella en realidad no estaba asustada por las palabras del Makei. De alguna manera sintió que sólo habían sido palabrerías sin sentido para impresionarla, así que no quiso pensar demasiado en ello, ya había otro tipo de pensamientos que atormentaban su corazón.

Taka miraba a su madre adoptiva sintiendo impotencia de no poder ayudarla, pero también se sentía mal; parecía que el Makei se encargaría de empeorar las espantosas predicciones que el chamán de Las Tierras Del Reino le había profesado. El pánico invadió su atormentada mente. La miró una vez más con terror y súplica en sus ojos, como diciéndole a su 'Mutty'; _**¡Por favor, ayúdame!**_

Por otro lado, Loebenna había hecho algo muy difícil para su corazón herido; tomó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana Loebanna por la parte superior del cuello y lo arrastró hasta acomodarlo junto al cuerpo de la abuela Kokasha, luego se sentó en frente de ambos cuerpos para llorarles, para rezarles, para despedir a sus dos amadas familiares. Su dolor se hacía más y más grande, hasta que ella se tiró en el suelo dando paso a un desgarrador llanto.

Y así, entre miedo, dudas, lágrimas, incertidumbre y sentimientos de impotencia, aquella cueva en la que una vez el Makei y Loebanna habían hecho pacto, se convertía en el escenario de una de las escenas más dolorosas y desgarradoras dentro del sonriente y místico Cementerio De Elefantes1.

1 124.


	46. Chapter 45

_CAPÍTULO 45: Acontecimientos posteriores_

Durante los años que siguieron a ese terrible acontecimiento con el Makei, ocurrieron varios sucesos que serían determinantes en las vidas de las hienas habitantes del Cementerio De Elefantes, así como para el león Taka, y aquí los mencionaremos de manera breve, para ampliar el panorama de la historia:

+Cuando Taka hubo crecido un poco más, alcanzando la pubertad, conoció a una cachorrita de leona de nombre 'Zira': La rescató de la muerte, y a partir de ahí, Taka le pidió a Fabana que si la pequeña podía quedarse a vivir en El Cementerio con la jauría. Fabana aceptó.

Ésta pequeña leona sería clave en la vida de Taka en el futuro: sería motivo, tanto de alegrías, como de desgracias que el joven león viviría.

+Un día, después de mucho pensarlo, el león Taka, o más bien dicho, el autonombrado1 tiempo atrás como 'Scar2', decide volver a su verdadero hogar en La Roca Del Rey, para afrontar su destino, y su plan era arrebatarle el trono como rey a su hermano heredero Mufasa, aunque por un buen tiempo estas ideas quedarían en meras intenciones, y para que se hicieran realidad aún faltaría algo de tiempo.

Con mucho dolor se despidió de su madre adoptiva Fabana, de sus hermanos adoptivos Shenzi, Banzai, y Edd, y del resto de los miembros de la jauría de hienas. Al llegar a su antiguo hogar, le toca experimentar el dolor de ver morir a su verdadera madre, la leona y reina Uru.

*Algún tiempo más tarde, a Mufasa, ya como rey legítimo, junto con la reina Sarabi (esposa de Mufasa y el amor imposible se Scar/Taka), les nace un hijo heredero al trono de nombre Simba: esto haría que la mente de Taka/Scar comenzara a trabajar en un plan más elaborado para derrocar a su hermano del poder, y recuperar también el amor de Sarabi, y para eso pediría ayuda a las hienas habitantes del Cementerio De Elefantes, pero en especial de sus hermanos adoptivos: Shenzi, Banzai, y Edd.

*Más tarde, un suceso trágico provoca la muerte de Fabana, dejando a Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, y a Taka con el corazón totalmente destrozado.

*Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo: La leona Zira (que para esos tiempos ya era una joven adulta), debido a sus propias ambiciones, retorció la verdad, diciéndole a Scar/Taka que Mufasa había sido el responsable de la muerte de Fabana. Ésta gran mentira trajo consigo varias consecuencias:

*Scar, que hasta ese momento tenía como motivaciones para derrocar a Mufasa del poder, el ascender al trono y recuperar el amor de Sarabi, ahora se le sumaba un tercer objetivo que era el de vengar la muerte de Fabana.

*Con la llegada del rey Mufasa al poder, muchas leyes decretadas por el antiguo rey Mohatu y que prevalecieron con la administración del Rey Ahadi las cuales violentaban los derechos de las hienas fueron eliminadas. Eso hizo que los hiénidos habitantes del Cementerio De Elefantes se sintieran muy agradecidos con el actual rey. Así que, cuando se difundió la mentira de que Mufasa había asesinado a su lideresa-Roh´mach Fabana, los hiénidos tomaron esto como una total traición, así pues _se decidió que El Cementerio De Elefantes se independizaba completamente de Las Tierras Del Reino. Ésta independencia fue el inicio de tiempos difíciles_ para los habitantes del Cementerio De Elefantes, sobre todo en la cuestión de buscar alimento.

*Tras la muerte de Fabana, su hija Shenzi fue nombrada como la nueva lideresa Roh´mach de la jauría de hienas habitantes del Cementerio de Elefantes.

+Fue justo durante éste nombramiento, cuando por fin Scar/Taka había decidido exponer ante todos los miembros de la jauría de hienas, un primer acercamiento sobre sus planes para asesinas a Simba, el heredero al trono. Persuadió aún más a las hienas al mencionarles que de ésta manera vengarían la muerte de Fabana. Esperarían todos a que Simba creciera un poco más para llevar a cabo el plan.

1 Tal como el Makei lo predijo.

2 Scar/Skar. Por su cicatriz en el ojo.


	47. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46:** El Plan de Scar/Taka

 ***CAPITULO MUY PARTICULAR**

*Al pasar el tiempo, Simba crece un poco más, y Scar convence a Shenzi, Banzai y Edd para que lo asesinen. Y los acontecimientos de ese evento fueron los siguientes:

Conducidos por la curiosidad, Simba y Nala se adentran en El Cementerio de Elefantes, burlando la vigilancia de su niñero Zazú.

Ellos se acercan demasiado a un gran cráneo de elefantes, y cuando estaban por entrar llega, apareció Zazú de pronto. Los había localizado, y comenzó a advertirles que salieran de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Los cachorros de león no hacen caso a la advertencia, y se acercan aún más al cráneo. Simba ríe con ganas y otras risas más le responden a la suya: Eran Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, quienes salieron del cráneo. Y ahí empiezan los problemas.

"¡Vaya, Vaya, Vaya, Banzai! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?", preguntaba Shenzi, caminando directamente hacia los cachorros. Ella estaba a la cabeza del grupo.

Detrás de ella venía Banzai, quien esbozando una malévola sonrisa, le respondió: "Pues, no lo sé, Shenzi", acto seguido el hiénido miró a su hermano Edd quien venía detrás de él, para preguntarle: "¿Tú que crees, Edd?"

El tercer hermano respondió a la pregunta con una maniática risa.

Como Banzai ya sabía que Edd no le respondería palabra alguna, él mismo se respondió, como si Edd le hubiese contestado: "Eso mismo pienso yo", después se miró y se acercó de una manera intimidante a Nala, a Simba y a Zazú y les gritó para atemorizarlos: _"¡Un Trío de trespasantes!"_

Aunque Zazú estaba muerto de miedo pretendió disimularlo, y con su formalidad y educación características, quiso razonar con las hambrientas hienas, intentando proteger a los cachorros.

"Fue un accidente, se los aseguro, un pequeño error de navegación"

Pero a Shenzi nadie la iba a engañar. Inesperadamente pisó la cola de Zazú, y le dijo, mirándolo de forma jocosa:

"Ah, no, no… esperen un momento, te conozco, tú eres el bufón de Mufasa, ¿no?", acto seguido soltó la cola del ave.

El cálao, por su parte, buscó mantener su porte, educación y formalidad en todo momento. Cerró sus ojos indignado ante lo que Shenzi le acababa de decir sobre eso de que él era un simple bufón, se acomodó la cola con elegancia, y ocultando hasta lo más profundo su miedo, miró a Shenzi retadoramente para responderle: "Yo, madame, soy el mayordomo del Rey".

Las hienas comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor de sus tres presas, saboreándose. Banzai miró a Simba con curiosidad. Si Zazú era el mayordomo, entonces aquel amarillento león debía ser…

"El futuro Rey", se presentó Simba, muy seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo. Creyó que con esa declaración, de algún modo generaría cierto temor en las hienas, pero por el contrario, eso hizo que las hienas más se interesaran por devorarlo.

"¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los 'reyes' que se salen de su reino?", le preguntó Shenzi al arrogante cachorro. Esto realmente asustó aún más a los tres infortunados transeúntes.

Sin embargo, una vez más, Simba intentó usar su estatus real y su supuesta valentía como armas para intimidar a las hienas… sin conseguir éxito alguno.

"¡Va!, no pueden hacerme nada a mí"

Zazú, al escuchar esto, emitió una risita nerviosa, y aclaró el asunto de manera imprudente, dándole, con sus irreflexivas palabras, ventaja a las hienas:

"¡Ehmm!, técnicamente _**sí**_ , estamos en _SUS_ tierras".

Todo esto, recordándole a usted, querido lector, que tras el asesinato de Fabana, durante la administración del Rey Mufasa, El Cementerio de Elefantes se había declarado independiente de Las Tierras Del Reino, y esto dejaría de ser así, más adelante, durante el reinado de Scar.

Zazú intentó una huida limpia, pero las hienas ya los tenían demasiado acorralados:

"¡No se vayan, ¿Por qué no se quedan a la cena!", les dijo Shenzi, socarronamente.

Simba, Nala y Zazú comenzaron a rezar mentalmente por sus vidas. No querían morir comidos por hienas.

Pero entonces, las simpáticas hienas comenzaron una cómica discusión de como los comerían:

"¡Sí!, Vamos a comer… León en escabeche1"

Los tres hermanos hiénidos reían alocadamente. Entonces, Shenzi agregó, muy risueña:

"Yo tengo uno mejor, yo quiero el mío a la plancha, ¿qué tal, eh?"

Shenzi, Banzai y Ed se carcajeaban muy felices, cuando de pronto Edd, aunque no podía hablar, intentó comunicarles algo importante a través de gestos y mímica: _Nala, Simba y Zazú habían escapado._

Las tres presas habían aprovechado que las hienas se habían puesto a bromear para huir. La distracción les había costado la fuga de la cena a Shenzi, a Banzai y a Edd.

Fue así que los tres hiénidos corrieron tras ellos. La verdadera cacería había comenzado…

Fue una aterradora persecución. Por un golpe de suerte, Simba y Nala encontraron un escondite, pero Zazú no tuvo tanta suerte.

¡Pobre Zazú!, Shenzi, Banzai y Edd lo habían capturado. Trataban de hacer de él un caldo de pollo, y lo forzaron a poner su trasero en un incandescente y humeante geiser de agua. El calor y la erupción del geiser hicieron volar a Zazú como si fuese un cohete. Esto, aunque fue una experiencia traumática para Zazú, lo hizo aterrizar tan lejos del Cementerio Del Elefantes, que aprovechó para acercarse más a Las Tierras Del Reino y volar hasta La Roca Del Rey para avisarle a Mufasa que los cachorros corrían peligro.

Mientras tanto, Simba una vez más intentó hacerse el valiente.

"¡Oigan!", les gritaba a las Hienas, retadoramente, "¡Pónganse con alguien de su tamaño!"

Pero para Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, el cachorro no representaba ninguna amenaza, por el contrario, les causaba gracia. Entonces, sarcásticamente, Shenzi le devolvió la amenaza a Simba:

"¡¿Cómo tú?!", le preguntó burlonamente. Acto seguido, una vez más Shenzi, Banzai y Edd fueron tras los cachorros.

Y en medio de la persecución, de pronto, Simba y Nala se vieron acorralados en una cueva: Era la cueva donde toda la jauría de hienas vivían pero en ese momento estaba vacía. Las hienas ya venían por ellos. Los cachorros de león de pronto se sintieron perdidos, rodeados, acabados.

Entonces, Simba, en un intento heroico por proteger a su amiga Nala, utilizó el último recurso que tenía: Demostrar que él era un verdadero león.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó rugir con la potencia con la que tantas veces había visto a su padre hacerlo, y creyó que realmente lo lograría, sin embargo, de su hocico, solamente salió un pequeño 'rugidito' cómico, agudo, simpático, propio de un cachorro.

Aquel extraño ruidito hizo que las hienas se carcajearan. Incluso, a Banzai aquello le pareció más bien un maullido.

"Ven acá gatito, gatito, gatito, bichito, bichito", decía para burlarse del supuesto rugido de Simba, y así burlarse de él.

"Inténtalo, otra vez, vamos", retó Shenzi a Simba.

Simba, abrió su boca una vez más. Esta vez se propuso lograr un rugido potente.

¡Impresionante rugido que retumbó por toda la cueva!

Las hienas no podían creer que el pequeño cachorro hubiese sido capaz de emitir semejante ruido, y el mismo Simba no podía creer que lo había logrado, cuando de pronto…

¡PÚM!, un fuerte zarpazo recibieron las hienas y cayeron al suelo. Simba Nala y Zazú brincaron hacia atrás.

Aquel rugido no había provenido de Simba, sino de su padre, El Rey León Mufasa.

La risa de las hienas se convirtió en pánico; Mufasa las atacaba sin piedad, hasta que en un momento las sometió.

"Basta… Basta… lo sentimos mucho", exclamaban las hienas, suplicándole piedad al gran e imponente león.

"Es mi hijo, no vuelvan acercarse a él", retumbó la voz de Mufasa por toda la cueva.

"No sabíamos que era tu hijo, no sabíamos", insistían las hienas, aunque claro, todo eso de que no sabían nada era mentira, pues precisamente el plan de Scar había sido engañar a Simba para que se acercara al Cementerio de Elefantes, para que allí, las hienas lo asesinaran. De hecho, parte del plan tenía que ver con que Shenzi, Banzai y Edd vengaran la muerte de su madre, de la cual, Zira había acusado falsamente a Mufasa. También estaba el ayudar a Scar para ascender al trono. Inclusive, Zira y Scar se habían ocultado para observar todos los acontecimientos desde un lugar seguro. Así que en definitiva, aquello estaba más que planeado.

Como Mufasa sabía que las hienas mentían, se enfureció aún más, así que rugió con todas sus fuerzas. Esto hizo que las hienas salieran despavoridas y lloriqueando.

Mufasa sacó a los dos cachorros y a Zazú del Cementerio de Elefantes.

Scar observaba todo desde un peñasco, muerto de frustración y rabia.

*El plan había salido muy mal, pero eso hizo trabajar más la mente calculadora de Taka/Scar ideando un plan que incluía además, ya no un simple derrocamiento del rey, sino algo mucho más siniestro: "El asesinato de Mufasa y de su hijo Simba", y esto ocurrió así:

Scar había llegado al cementerio de Elefantes, sólo los grillos nocturnos y las risitas de los hiénidos se escuchaban a los alrededores. Se recostó en lo alto de un peñasco para platicar con sus amigos. El coraje del error de que Shenzi, Banzai y Edd habían dejado escapar a Simba ya se le estaba pasando, y más cuando se percató de que las hienas estaban más enojadas que él:

"¡Ah!, ¡Me chocan los leones!", exclamó Banzai.

El león escuchó que las hienas comenzaron a hablar mal de su especie, Y mientras se expresaban así, en medio de una cortina de humo de metano expulsada de un geiser, Scar se hizo aparecer de manera sombría, y les dijo:

"¡No creo que los leones seamos tan terribles!"

Las Hienas se inclinaron ante él, pues como ya se había mencionado antes, las hienas además de familiar, lo consideraban su rey y amigo.

"¡Oh, Scar, eres tú!", dijo Banzai tranquilizándose del susto que le metió el león, al escuchar su voz de la nada. Edd, su hermano, aunque no podía hablar, de igual forma inclinó la cabeza demostrando su respeto a Scar.

"Creímos que era alguien importante", Dijo Shenzi.

"Alguien como Mufasa," complementó Banzai. Edd asintió con la cabeza para apoyar a Banzai en su argumento.

Ese comentario molestó un poco al acomplejado león. ¿Porqué su hermano era tan importante y él no podía ser igual?

"¿Ah, sí?", les dijo con fastidio.

Las hienas comenzaron a decir puras tonterías y a reír como lunáticas. Edd, aunque no hablaba les seguía el juego con grandes carcajadas y gestos faciales divertidos.

Después Banzai le pidió ansioso el alimento que se suponía, les daría en recompensa por su trabajo.

Pese a que según Scar las hienas no se lo merecían debido a que no habían logrado acabar con los cachorros, se los dio sin rechistar, pues la idea nueva que se le había ocurrido, lo tenía muy contento.

"Bueno, es que no vinieron que digamos, solos, Scar", Decía Shenzi tratando de justificarse, de manera pausada debido a los grandes bocados de comida que se embutía en el hocico con desesperación.

"Por eso," agregó Banzai, igualmente hablando con el hocico bien lleno. "¿Que vamos a hacer?, ¿matar a Mufasa?".

La mirada de Taka se tornó sombría y su perspicaz mente comenzaba a idear cosas que lo emocionaban, brindándole vida con cada pensamiento nuevo. Una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en su anguloso rostro mientras saltaba de la repisa de piedra hacia las hienas, quienes quedaron de pronto perplejas y petrificadas ante su malévola sonrisa.

"Precisamente."

Así, Scar/Taka expuso su perverso plan a sus amigas hienas.

1 Escabeche: Vinagreta a base de Laurel, vino y pimienta, para preparar carnes y pescados.


	48. Chapter 47

_CAPÍTULO 47: Más acontecimientos posteriores_

*Así, Mufasa es asesinado, ayudado por Shenzi, Banzai y Ed. La verdadera motivación de éstos hiénidos no había sido la maldad en sí misma, sino simplemente eran movidos por las promesas de Taka/Scar de que si él ascendía al trono, ellos tendrían una vida mejor, también era estimulación el inmenso aprecio que le tenían a Scar/Taka, así como las necesidades básicas de alimentarse bien.

*De esta manera Scar/Taka se apodera del trono; _con su ascenso al poder, El Cementerio de Elefantes vuelve a formar parte de Las Tierras Del Reino, gracias a que el nuevo rey así lo estipuló. La decisión del rey hizo que las hienas volvieran a tener acceso libre a Las Tierras Del Reino, pero a diferencia de los tiempos cuando gobernaba Mufasa, en donde El Cementerio De Elefantes todavía no se había independizado de Las Tierras Del Reino, las hienas ésta vez no tenían control alguno, no había un rey que regulara el acceso de los hiénidos a los recursos y a los alimentos,_ así que, sin ningún tipo de limitaciones que las frenaran, las hienas comenzaron a arrasar con todo, generando un desequilibrio en el orden natural y en la cadena alimenticia dentro de Las Tierras Del reino. La escases en los dominios del soberano Taka/Scar comenzó a reinar.

*Por aquellos días, y tras la reinserción de las hienas en el reino, los súbditos, así como los soberanos de los reinos vecinos, exigen la renuncia del rey Scar. Entonces el monarca, sin saber qué decisión tomar, influenciado por Shenzi, decide pedir orientación espiritual a la sacerdotisa Shimbekh. Él confiaba en que los poderes psíquicos de la sacerdotisa le ayudarían a tomar la mejor decisión, lo que no sabía es que Shenzi, temerosa de que su gente quedara desamparada en caso de que Scar abandonara el poder, ejerció coerción en Shimbekh para que ella le mintiera a Scar, diciéndole que la mejor decisión que podía tomar era la de NO renunciar.

+Así pues, Scar decide permanecer en el trono, pese al descontento de sus súbditos.

*Más tarde, Taka/Scar contrae matrimonio con la hermana de Sarabi de nombre 'Elanna', y la hace su reina. Una buena noticia para el reino en medio del caos.

+La situación del reino: Sequía, hambre, escases, todo empeorando cada vez más en el reinado de Scar.

+Ahora bien, la leona Zira, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había caído profundamente enamorada de Taka/Scar, así que, cegada por sus celos, así como de sus ambiciones de poder, la llevaron a ejercer coerción sobre la lideresa Shenzi para que ésta última le ordenara a Shimbekh que utilizara un hechizo para hacer que Elanna y Taka/Scar se separaran.

*Este hechizo, efectivamente, provocó que Elanna y Scar se separaran. Zira se convirtió así en la nueva reina de Las Tierras Del reino para disgusto de todos los habitantes de Las Tierras Del Reino.

*Más tarde, Zira y Scar/Taka se hicieron de tres hijos: dos legítimos (de sangre) llamados Nuka y Vitani, y uno adoptado al que nombraron Kovu.

*El pequeño Kovu sería el elegido por Scar como su heredero al trono.

*La sacerdotisa Shimbekh había estado muy deprimida desde que había sido obligada a usar sus poderes espirituales para engañar a Scar diciéndole que la mejor decisión que él podía tomar era la de seguir en el trono, así que ella personalmente persuade a la joven leona Nala para que buscara ayuda más allá de Las Tierras Del Reino, no sin antes darle su bendición.

Shimbekh se sentía directamente responsable de la situación de escases y hambruna en la que se encontraban Las Tierras Del Reino; "Si al menos hubiera hecho que Scar renunciase en vez de yo haberle mentido", se reprochaba una y otra vez la sacerdotisa, estos pensamientos fueron su mayor impulso para enviar a Nala a su misión.

\+ Cabe mencionar y recordarle, querido lector, que Shimbekh la sacerdotisa, se caracterizaba por algo muy peculiar: ella estaba casada con un fantasma llamado Brin'bi, sus poderes espirituales le permitían ver, sentir e incluso hablar con Brin'bi, así que la tragedia más grande para ella sobrevino cuando notó que había perdido su capacidad para establecer contacto con su esposo fantasma, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa; los dioses, o tal vez la mismísima deidad Roh´kash, le habían despojado de sus capacidades espirituales de sacerdotisa como castigo por haberlas utilizado para fines que dañaran a otros; el engaño a Scar, y el haber hecho que Elanna se separara de Scar. Ella sabía que para los dioses no era justificación el que Shenzi le hubiera obligado a hacer todo eso, y eso sólo la hacía sentir peor.

*Desprovista de sus poderes espirituales, y sin poder establecer contacto con su peculiar esposo, Shimbekh toma una determinante decisión; se quita la vida para acabar con su inmenso dolor y culpas, y también para reunirse con su esposo, y así poder seguirlo viendo en el más allá.

*Al morir Shimbekh, su hija adoptiva Makhpil toma su lugar como La Nueva Sacerdotisa de La Jauría de Hienas.

*Nala regresa de su misión de buscar ayuda para Las Tierras Del Reino, tras haber traído consigo al mismo Simba, _el legítimo heredero al trono_.

*Finalmente Simba, el hijo del difunto Mufasa, siendo ya un adulto hecho y derecho, llega a confrontar a Scar/Taka para vengar la muerte de su padre y a la vez para reclamar el trono que le pertenecía por Derecho.

*En medio de la batalla contra Simba, Scar/Taka realiza un acto de cobardía al acusar a las hienas de haber asesinado a Mufasa y de haber sido las que habían planeado todo el complot contra el difunto rey y contra Simba mismo.

*Las hienas se sienten profundamente ofendidas ante las mentiras que había dicho Scar/Taka sólo para salvarse a él mismo. No podían creer que si ellas habían sido quienes habían hecho todo por él, y que incluso le llegaron a tener afecto, les estuviera haciendo eso. Ese acto de cobardía y traición por parte del León fue algo que lastimó profundamente los sentimientos de las hienas, en especial de Shenzi, Banzai y Ed:

" _ **Las hienas son… las verdaderas enemigas, la culpa es de ellas, fue su idea…"**_

Fueron las palabras de traición de Scar…

"Me siento traicionada… Humillada", expresaba dolida Shenzi. "Todo este tiempo mortificándome por alguien que ni siquiera nos valoró nunca."

"¡ _Chale1_!", se quejó Banzai indignado. "Todo lo que hicimos por él: Lo ayudamos a conseguir el trono, lo acogimos en nuestro hogar, lo consolamos en sus momentos de necesidad. Lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre, ¡Es que la neta2 no se vale!, ¡Y nosotros que lo considerábamos nuestro compadre! ¡Casi como nuestro carnalito3!, la neta, Scar se pasó de lanza4 con nosotros."

Aunque Edd no hablaba, buscó expresar su coraje, gruñendo y haciendo gesticulaciones de disgusto.

*Las hienas no le perdonarían la traición al león de negra melena, así que cuando vieron débil al león de oscura melena, sin piedad le dieron una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

*Tras el ascenso de Simba al poder, El Cementerio de Elefantes, una vez más vuelve a convertirse en una Unidad aparte de Las Tierras Del Reino, pero en esta ocasión, bajo órdenes del mismo rey, y no como producto de la decisión de las mismas hienas5.

*Tras la muerte de Scar, y el ascenso de Simba al trono, se llevó a cabo días más tarde, un juicio en el que todas las hienas quedaron absueltas de todos los cargos de los que se les acusaba, entre estos estaban el haber causado desequilibrio natural y el haberse aliado con Scar en sus malvados planes. Esta absolución les permitía el ser reinsertadas dentro del Cementerio De Elefantes; se les daba la oportunidad de transitar y hacer uso de los recursos de Las Tierras Del Reino, siempre y cuando pidieran permiso, ya fuera al rey (Simba) o a la reina (Nala) de ingresar a dichas tierras.

*Esa misma situación hizo que Simba decidiera no hacer cambios referentes a lo que Scar, durante su reinado, había dictaminado acerca del Cementerio De Elefantes; éste seguiría considerándose como una extensión del reino, seguiría formando parte del mismo.

*Pese a que las hienas habían sido absueltas de todos los cargos y de que habían mantenido a salvo su oportunidad de transitar libremente por el reino, y de que su hogar, El Cementerio de Elefantes, se seguía considerando una extensión más de Las Tierras Del Reino, ellas sentían que ya no tenían razones de peso como para seguir habitando en lugares que les traían malos recuerdos, como lo eran Las Tierras Del Reino y El Cementerio De Elefantes, por lo tanto, toda la jauría decidió marcharse a buscar tierras nuevas donde vivir.

*Toda la jauría de Hienas, comandadas por Shenzi, se vio condenada a divagar sin rumbo fijo en busca de un hogar, sin obtener éxito. Esto llenaba de frustración a todo el grupo, en especial a la lideresa.

*En un momento encontraron un reino en dónde establecerse. En dicho lugar ya habitaba otro bando de hienas y éste bando de hienas era comandado por una hiena de personalidad imponente llamada Kass.

*Antes de continuar nuestra línea del tiempo, cabe aclarar algunos detalles; como todos sabemos, hacía algún tiempo atrás, Shenzi le había ordenado a Shimbekh utilizar sus poderes espirituales para realizar acciones que dañarían a terceros. Pues bien, recordemos que esto genero una fuerte depresión en la sacerdotisa que la orilló a tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida; pues bien, resultó que, en aquellos tiempos, Makhpil, su hija adoptiva, decidió vengarse de Shenzi por todo lo que le había ocurrido a su madre (adoptiva) por lo que un día fue a donde Shenzi y lanzó contra ella un poderoso conjuro que haría que cualquier amigo que Shenzi tuviera, terminaría por traicionarla. Pese a esto, Shenzi, sin embargo, no corrió a Makhpil de la jauría.

*Una vez aclarado esto regresemos a nuestra historia: Al principio, pareció que Shenzi y Kass habían hecho muy buena amistad. Todo apuntaba a que Shenzi y su jauría eran bienvenidos en el reino, y que el bando de Kass y el de Shenzi habían hecho buena mancuerna.

*Pero una terrible mañana, la malvada de Kass acusó falsamente a Shenzi del asesinato del consejero del rey de esas tierras.

*El rey, cegado por su dolor, le creyó a Kass y expulsó a Shenzi y a toda su jauría del reino, sin darles la oportunidad ni el derecho a un juicio justo.

*Shenzi estaba convencida de que la traición de Kass sólo podía haber sido producto de la maldición que Makhpil le había puesto, por lo que de inmediato decide expulsar a Makhpil de la jauría.

*Antes de marcharse para siempre de la jauría, Makhpil designa a la que hasta ese momento había sido su discípula como su nueva sucesora: La Sacerdotisa _Diótima._

*La jauría comandada por Shenzi había quedado totalmente desamparada y sin hogar, pero fue gracias a _Haki (Un león que se había hecho un amigo muy cercano e íntimo de Scar/Taka en el pasado)_ que encontraron un lugar donde establecerse. Haki les había dicho que no muy lejos de donde se encontraban en aquel momento, había un gran lago; allí encontrarían agua y mucha comida, gracias a que muchos animales se acercaban para beber. El león se comprometió a guiar a los hiénidos hasta ese prometido lugar.

*Si bien era cierto que la jauría de hiénidos pasaba la noche a la intemperie, tampoco se podían quejar; gracias al lago, el agua y el alimento abundaban, tal y como se los había prometido Haki.

1 _¡_ _Chale!,_ es un modismo mexicano mayormente usado como interjección genérica. _  
_

2 La expresión "la neta", tiene varios usos. Uno es sinónimo de "la verdad" como en "dime la neta" o "me gusta que me digan la neta". 

3 Carnal / Carnalito; Modismo mexicano para referirse a un hermano / a un gran amigo. 

4 Pasarse de lanza: Se emplea para decir que alguien hizo algo exagerado o abuso de una situación.  
 _Te pasaste de lanza, usaste mi carro sin permiso._

5  
Para más información, consultar las historias hermanas de esta trilogía; "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka" y "Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro".


	49. Chapter 48

***48 Trato no deseado con un Makei:**

Era de noche, y Shenzi dormía en una posición incómoda. Y mientras dormía, tuvo la siguiente pesadilla:

A través de la oscuridad, rodeada por un olor putrefacto, y un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, la lideresa Roh´mach caminaba, tratando de localizar a sus familiares y a su jauría en general.

Después de una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda, tuvo un hallazgo nada agradable que la dejaría petrificada por el horror; Sus hermanos Edd y Banzai, el pequeño Toboe y su madre Leasha, y el resto de la jauría en sí misma… ¡Todos…! ¡Agonizando de muerte!, algunos parecían estar sucumbiendo de una profunda sed, mientras otros parecían haber sido cruelmente atacados por lo que parecía haber sido un animal grande. Sangraban de todos lados, y en sus cuellos se habían dibujado marcas de dientes.

Shenzi, se llevó una pata a su hocico, y emitió un gemido de horror, acto seguido, lanzó un desesperado grito, combinado con un desgarrador llanto y un característico "güp1", que es un aullido propio de las hienas.

Shenzi corría de un lado a otro, pidiendo auxilio. Nadie vino. Sin embargo, detrás de unos arbustos, alcanzó a escuchar unos turbadores quejidos.

Shenzi levantó las orejas, y comenzó a acercarse más y más a aquellos arbustos. Pronto, una susurrante y agonizante voz comenzó a llamarla; "Shenzi… Ayúdame... Auxilio, Shenzi…"

La hiena tragó saliva, y fue cuando la vio; detrás de los arbustos, Loebanna, una ex miembra de su jauría, y hermana gemela difunta de la miembra de la jauría de nombre Loebenna -y decimos difunta porque ella había muerto hacía algún tiempo- era quien le hablaba en aquel momento. Sin embargo, el aspecto de esta, era muy diferente, al que Shenzi recordaba; Sus ojos tenían un tono rojizo y brillaban como focos. Por otro lado, en su boca había una especie de espuma blanca, y su cuerpo estaba como enroscado.

"Shenzi, escucha: Lo que has visto, puede evitarse". Le dijo Loebanna de manera escalofriante; sonaba como si dos voces macabras, una femenina y una masculina, hablaran al mismo tiempo en un profundo y extraño eco.

La Roh´mach estaba perturbada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero a la vez creyó saber a qué se refería Loebanna.

"Lo sé", Dijo Shenzi bajando la cabeza con humildad, y cerrando los ojos. "Debo cuidar aún más a mi jauría para evitar que le pase algo. Debo ver más por ellos".

Al escuchar las palabras de Shenzi, en el rostro de Loebanna se dibujo una expresión de enojo espantosa, casi demoniaca. De manera inesperadamente inquietante esta le gritó a Shenzi, furiosa y abriendo mucho los ojos:

"¡Eso no servirá!, si quieres que tu gente no muera de hambre ni sed, me regalarás tu alma para que yo pueda manipularla."

Shenzi de repente vio y sintió su mundo moverse, como si se hubiera dedicado a dar mil vueltas hasta marearse. Después, se vio totalmente a oscuras, pero escuchaba gritos; eran de los miembros de su jauría, pero lo que la horrorizó, fue escuchar a sus hermanos; Sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, eran ensordecedores, simplemente perturbadores. Y en medio de todos esos gritos, la voz Loebanna se escuchó de nuevo de entre la penumbra:

"Si quieres que tus hermanos y tu gente no pasen por estos tormentos, entrégame tu alma".

Los lamentos continuaban, cada vez más fuertes, retumbando en la mente de Shenzi. Después, vio los cuerpos de sus hermanos frente a ella, ambos aún más heridos y agonizantes que la primera vez. Ambos derramaban lágrimas por sus ojos.

Shenzi estaba aturdida, ofuscada. En medio de los llantos y alaridos, cada vez más y más intensos, se acostó en el piso, haciéndose bolita, y llevándose sus patas delanteras a la cabeza.

"¡Basta!", Gritaba. "¡Basta, ya! ¡¿Que quieres de mí?!"

"Conozco tu mayor miedo, Shenzi; Tu preocupación por el bienestar de tu gente y de tus hermanos.", le dijo la voz.

El estrés de Shenzi, combinado con desesperación culminó en un horrendo grito:

"Está bien, te doy mi alma, pero deja en paz a mis hermanos y a mi gente".

De repente, todo indicio de gritos, alaridos y negrura, se desvaneció. Y en medio de la nada en la que Shenzi se vio envuelta, sólo se escuchó una voz susurrante, diciéndole:

"Trato hecho, Shenzi"

.

.

.

"Shenzi…"

"Shenzi…"

"Shenzi…"

"¡Hermana, despierta!"

Shenzi despertó de golpe, como alguien que es sonámbulo.

Al ver a Banzai, Shenzi le gruñó, sonando como un gato erizado y enfurecido. Banzai pegó un brinco, asustado. Después no pudo creer lo que vio; Shenzi, echaba espuma por su boca, y sus ojos estaban rojos, y brillaban, como si fueran focos incandescentes. El hiénido emitió un poderoso grito combinado con gemido, ante la escena que presenciaba con su hermana. Después, el chico de vulgar habla miró de nuevo; Shenzi había recuperado su convencional aspecto. Nada de ojos rojos, nada de espuma por la boca. Su amada familiar le sonrió, y amablemente le dijo:

"Hola hermano, ¿Por qué me despiertas?, ¿sabes?, no lo hubieras hecho, ya que mañana todos nos levantaremos muy temprano, pues he tomado nuevas decisiones para la jauría".

En medio de la noche, toda la jauría se levantó a ver por qué Banzai había gritado de esa manera, y ni él mismo lo comprendía, ¡tal vez había sido un error en su percepción!, pero es que había sido tan real… Esos ojos rojos, esa mirada perdida... Su hermana gruñéndole de esa manera... ¿Qué era lo que debía pensar en aquellos momentos?

*Después de aquella pesadilla que tuvo, Shenzi comenzó a actuar muy extraño; tomó la pésima decisión de alejar a su jauría de aquel lago, el cual hasta ese momento les había abastecido tan bien a todos de agua y alimento, y en su lugar los condujo alejándolos mucho hasta un mísero riachuelo el cuál parecía estar a punto de secarse, y donde escaseaba la comida a los alrededores. La jauría volvía a quedar desamparada una vez más. Después de eso, la lideresa comenzó a actuar raro, haciendo maldades. Esto generó sospechas en los demás y en Banzai, quien consultó a Diótima, la sacerdotisa en turno de la jauría.

*La sacerdotisa concluyó que Shenzi, efectivamente, había sido poseída por un Makei, pero también advirtió que ella no tenía el poder suficiente como para realizarle un exorcismo, así que sugirió a Edd que Shenzi debería ser llevada ante una poderosa sacerdotisa que vivía muy lejos de nombre _Radarana._

*Diótima explicó que Radarana era nada menos que una _Kash-Durgali_ , es decir, una sacerdotisa quien además de poseer un muy alto rango y de poderes espirituales supremos (muy parecidos a los de Rómulo, el sacerdote mayor de la jauría, pero aún más grandes) capaces de realizar un exorcismo perfecto para Shenzi, también era servidora de una diosa muy poco aceptada entre las creencias de las Hienas de nombre: DURGASH.

Diótima le advirtió a Banzai que para poder recibir ayuda de la sacerdotisa, él debía comenzar a creer en la deidad Durgash, sólo así Radarana le brindaría ayuda. Banzai, aún con muchas dudas en su corazón, sin embargo aceptó el trato.

*Diótima también mencionó que el viaje sería muy largo. Para trasladar a Shenzi, le daría de beber una infusión en base a hierbas mágicas sedantes que la mantendrían dormida durante todo el viaje.

*Banzai no deseaba arriesgar a la manada en ese viaje, así pues, muy a su pesar, decidió que el resto de la jauría debía permanecer junto al riachuelo, por ello eligió a una hiena de nombre Leasha para que quedara a cargo de la jauría como lideresa provisional, en lo que Diótima, Shenzi y él, regresaban del tortuoso viaje.

*Durante el viaje, un giro inesperado del destino hizo que al grupo conformado por Banzai y Diótima se les uniera alguien más; una hiena de nombre Wema, quien a su vez, más adelante, pasaría a integrarse dentro de la jauría de hienas. Y así, en base a los sucesos anteriores, una demoniaca pesadilla encontraría su culminación…

1 ´ _G_ _üp´ ó ´Woop´_ según información es un sonido común que emiten las hienas, parecido a un aullido.


	50. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49: La Purificación de Radarana. La Fusión se deshace:**

 _Servatis a Periculum._

"… _Y d_ _e la mancillada leche de Mara se erigió_ _la terrible raza de los Makei (…)_ _Dolor e ira, por contra, eran suyos, y los atesoraron en lo más profundo de sus seres"._

" _Clamaron a Aiheu, "¡Señor! ¿Por qué nos has dado sólo el dolor? ¿Dónde está nuest_ _ra belleza, nuestra hermosura?"_

" _Aiheu lloró, pues su sufrimiento era genuino y feroz. Y les contestó: "Aunque la causa no radica en vuestras acciones, estas manchados. No os llenéis de resentimiento y rencor, sino más bien buscad la esperanza que os ofrezco_ _(_ _._ _._ _._ _)_ _Seréis dolorosamente tentados por el barro, pero también estáis llenos de mi leche, y superará todo lo demás si la dejáis. Recordad en vuestras tinieblas que mi luz está con vosotros, iluminándoos el camino verdadero"1._

Muy lejos de Las Tierras Del Reino, tres cansados transeúntes habían llegado hasta una zona de abundante follaje, muy diferente a los paisajes secos, típicos de la sabana africana, a los que estaban acostumbrados. Al entrar y andar por sus senderos, sin embargo, encontraron una zona apartada y pequeña de aspecto inhóspito. La vegetación era escasa. Sólo unas pocas acacias se esparcían alrededor, y en los suelos puro pasto seco.

Al ver todo esto, Diótima supo que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, pues según los conocimientos que tenía, así debía ser el lugar donde se encontraba el santuario de Radarana: un lugar inhabitable dentro de un lugar con condiciones propicias para la vida… o al menos eso decía la tradición.

En un momento, la sacerdotisa se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear en el aire. A raíz de esto, susurró de manera misteriosa:

"Huele a otras hienas. Es por aquí. Síganme".

Ella caminaba con su nariz muy apegada al suelo, olfateando aquí y allá con gran ímpetu. Banzai y Wema la siguieron. Esta última con un poco de dificultad ya que traía cargando en su lomo el cuerpo de Shenzi.

Así anduvieron, hasta que en un momento, Diótima se detuvo justo ante la entrada de una cueva. Pero esta no era como las otras: tenía distribuidas por toda la pared flores de muy vivos colores, las cuales a su vez otorgaban al lugar un aroma muy agradable. No cabía duda, todos habían llegado al santuario.

Segundos más tarde, nuestros viajeros fueron recibidos por alguien inesperada para ellos: La ex sacerdotisa de la jauría: Makhpil.

"¡Tú!", exclamó Banzai acusadoramente, al verla. "¡¿Qué haces aquí, traidora?!

"Pues yo solo soy la nueva discípula de la sacerdotisa Radarana", le respondió Makhpil con indiferencia.

Muy contrariamente a la reacción de Banzai, Diótima no pudo ocultar la inmensa alegría que la invadió con el reencuentro.

"¡Maestra Makhpil! ¡Pero qué extraordinaria sorpresa! ", Exclamó al momento que inclinaba la cabeza, haciendo reverencias.

"¡Diótima! ¡Mi gran discípula!" Expresó Diótima muy sonriente. "¡por los dioses, es un gusto volver a verte!"

Banzai, sin embargo, gruñía ligeramente y mostraba los dientes, mientras que Wema había limitado a decir hola y a sonreír.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?", preguntó Makhpil. "¿Saben?, no es muy común que alguien venga a visitar a la gran Radarana". Después se dirigió exclusivamente a Diótima: "¿Acaso viniste para hacerte discípula, tal como yo hice?"

"No", respondía Diótima amablemente. "En realidad hemos venido porque Shenzi fue poseída por un Makei".

Makhpil sintió aversión al escuchar este nombre.

"¿Shenzi?, ¡Já!, y, ¿Por qué habría, Radarana, ayudar a alguien tan despreciable como ella?"

"¿¡Y por qué habríamos de humillarnos pidiendo ayuda de gente2 como tú, o esa tal Rada-como-se-llame?", vociferó de repente Banzai.

Makhpil abrió mucho sus ojos, y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de indignación.

"¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a referirte a así de la gran Radarana?!", exclamó indignada Makhpil, mostrándole una vez más los dientes a Banzai.

Pero entonces, una tercera voz, interrumpió la discusión de ambos.

"¡Basta, ustedes dos!", grito Diótima con tanta fuerza, que ambos rivales se asustaron y levantaron sus orejas como antenas. Después la joven sacerdotisa suspiró con fuerza, y prosiguió con la voz un poco más relajada; "Creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar para ajustar cuentas del pasado", después se dirigió específicamente a Banzai. "¿Acaso tus diferencias con Makhpil son más importantes que liberar a tu hermana del Makei?"

Banzai se sintió apenado. Agachó su cabeza y echó sus orejas hacia atrás, para después exclamar cómicamente:

" _¡Chale!, la verdad si me vi bien baquetón3"._

"Dejen sus diferencias atrás", decía Diótima. Después miró con cierto enojo a su antigua mentora. "Maestra, ¿No me enseñó acaso que enfrente de un santuario sagrado no se debe discutir? ¡¿No me enseñó acaso que una sacerdotisa debe poseer las virtudes del perdón y el incondicionalismo?! ¿No me enseñó que más allá de las fricciones del pasado, nosotras como sacerdotisas no deberíamos poner trabas para ayudar a quien lo necesite? ¡Usted me enseñó todo eso! ¿¡Acaso ya lo olvidó?!"

Makhpil se quedó boquiabierta ante las sabias palabras de su ex alumna. De repente, se sintió como una tonta por haber actuado de esa manera, por ende decidió cambiar su actitud. Suspiró con fuerza, y con un semblante aún serio, pero más relajado en el rostro, dijo:

"De-de acuerdo. Síganme. Los guiaré hasta Radarana".

Después comenzó a introducirse en las profundidades de la floreada cueva. Los visitantes la siguieron, en silencio.

Banzai y Makhpil se sentían incómodos. Era muy evidente su desagrado mutuo, pero sin embargo, se mantuvieron en calma y ya no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra por un buen rato. Muy por el contrario, la conversación surgió entre las dos sacerdotisas, y mientras más se adentraban en la cueva, sus voces chocaban contra las paredes de roca, formando ecos.

"No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió haber sido trasladar a Shenzi hasta acá". Le comentaba Makhpil a su ex alumna. "con un Makei adentro, pudo haber sido extremadamente peligroso su acarreo".

Ante estas palabras, Diótima no pudo más que sonreír, pues curiosamente, había sido gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestra, que el traslado de Shenzi había sido totalmente posible.

"¡Oh!, nada de eso, Maestra. Durante el viaje la mantenía sedada, mezclando en su comida, trozos de asfódelo y ajenjo4, también me di a la tarea de hacer una infusión de estas mismas hierbas en el agua que le dábamos de beber. Así mataba tres pájaros de un tiro: la mantenía alimentada, hidratada, y a su vez la hacía regresar a su estado inconsciente una vez más".

Las declaraciones de Diótima hicieron que a Makhpil se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Entonces, abriendo sus ojos como platos, y en tono alarmado comenzó a decir:

"¡Pero…!", ¡¿cómo conseguiste darle de comer?!... el sólo hecho de despojarla de su estado somnífero para alimentarla o darle de beber pudo haber terminado en una tragedia".

"¡Me sorprende que me diga eso, honorable maestra!" exclamó Diótima de repente, con el orgullo herido. "¿acaso ya olvidó que usted también me enseñó las medidas y precauciones que hay que seguir para alimentar y dar de beber a un cuerpo posesionado por un Makei? ¿Acaso me cree una sacerdotisa mediocre?

De algún modo, Makhpil se sintió mal; no es que ella dudara de las capacidades de Diótima, pero había ocurrido que Shenzi la había expulsado de la jauría antes de que ella hubiera podido transmitirle el resto de conocimientos a su antigua discípula. Así que buscó suavizar las cosas.

"No te pregunté eso porque dudara de ti, Diótima, sino porque creo que lo que has hecho es simplemente extraordinario. Siempre supe que serías grande… muy grande... Incluso aunque no conseguí enseñarte todo lo que, en teoría, deberías conocer, sabía que lo lograrías".

Diótima sonrió ampliamente y se ruborizó. Después de esta charla, todos guardaron silencio el resto del camino.

Mientras marchaban, Banzai y Wema se embelesaban ante la belleza y esplendor del santuario; Flores por doquier, y mariposas azules y blancas jugueteando entre ellas. Un aroma fresco y floral cubriendo la atmosfera del lugar. Sin duda, el lugar más bello que hubieran visto jamás. La luz del sol lograba penetrar el lugar debido a la amplitud de la entrada, sin embargo, conforme se iban introduciendo más y más en aquella cueva, su profundidad impedía la extensión de la luminosidad del astro rey, abriendo paso a una leve oscuridad.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que de pronto, Makhpil se paró en seco, y vociferó:

"¡Es aquí!"

Todos detrás de ella se detuvieron también. Habían llegado a un punto de la cueva tan profundo que la oscuridad se había vuelto casi absoluta. Después la sacerdotisa miró hacia atrás, y aunque prácticamente sólo veía pura negrura, se dirigió a los tres viajeros como si pudiera verlos:

"Ahora quiero que guarden silencio y respeto ante la gran Radarana. Ella, además de ser una sacerdotisa Kash Durgali, también es una Nguvu Kubwa5, así que hay que guardar el mayor respeto".

Banzai, Diótima y Wema obedecieron. Una sacerdotisa Nguvu Kubwa era siempre una reconocida eminencia en materia espiritual. Las hienas sienten un profundo respeto y admiración por ellas, ya que son muy escasas; colmadas de sabiduría y extraordinario poder, sólo pocas sacerdotisas realmente alcanzan ese nivel.

Makhpil miró hacia adelante nuevamente y comenzó a decir en un susurro.

"Maestra Radarana, estos viajeros han venido hasta acá para solicitar su ayuda; La Roh´mach de su jauría ha sido poseída por un Makei".

Segundos después, unos ojos amarillos brillaron de entre la oscuridad, y poco a poco quedaba al descubierto una hiena hembra de aspecto sabio e imponente. A juzgar por las apariencias se podría decir que ya era una anciana; todo el abundante pelo de la parte posterior de su cuello, así como el de su cola, era color blanco pálido, su pelaje en general era grisáceo y las manchas de esta color marrón, pero lo más interesante en ella eran sus ojos; totalmente azules y claros, productores a su vez de una mirada tan profunda, que parecía como si con ella pudiese penetrar hasta lo más profundo del alma y develar sus más íntimos secretos.

"Por supuesto que los ayudaré", dijo la hiena, ahora conocida como Radarana, con una ronca voz, "ahora necesito que coloquen a la víctima justo enfrente de mí. Comenzaremos los rituales de despojo".

Wema, quien había llevado cargando a Shenzi, un poco temerosa, caminó hacia Radarana, y con cuidado la recostó en el suelo, a los pies de la sacerdotisa mayor. Esta última, por su parte se quedó mirando fijamente a Shenzi por algunos minutos, como examinado cuidadosamente su situación y su estado. Todos los presentes miraban expectantes. Y en un momento, la extraña hiena rompió el silencio:

"¿Cómo se llama la victima?", dijo en un tono de voz tan frio, que dejó helado a Banzai, quien a su vez le respondió, un tanto temeroso:

"She-Shenzi… se llama Shenzi".

"Muy bien", Susurró la sacerdotisa. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a decir en voz baja:

"Poderosa y divina madre Roh´kash Ne Nabu, escucha a tu fiel servidora, en estos momentos, en los cuales solicito tu infinita ayuda".

Después abrió los ojos, se incorporó, y dándole la espalda al cuerpo de Shenzi, la eminente hiena comenzó a escarbar en la tierra con sus patas traseras, y como un perro tratando de tapar con arena un hueso, comenzó a echarle toda la tierra que pudo al cuerpo inmóvil de Shenzi, mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

" _La parte femenina de Dios gobierna el agua y la tierra,_

 _Por eso, ¡Oh Divina Madre!,_

 _Yo, la gran Radarana, tomo prestado tus elementos;_

 _Con este polvo, otorgado bajo tu divina creación,_

 _Cubro y protejo, a tu hija Shenzi,_

 _Para evitar que el Makei la dañe durante este proceso"._

Una vez que el pelaje de Shenzi quedó ensuciado por la tierra, pasó algo increíble, que puso a Banzai y a Wema los pelos de punta; Shenzi abrió los ojos, su mirada lucía siniestra y amenazadora. Mostrando los dientes soltó una especie de gruñido, muy parecido al que emite un perro enfurecido, y después de todo ello, volvió a quedarse en un estado inconsciente".

Radarana fijó su mirada en el cuerpo poseso y, sin parpadear ni un segundo, continuó sus rezos:

" _ **¡Espíritu del cielo, recuerda!**_

 _ **¡Roh´kash Ne Nabu recuerda!**_

 _ **Que tus hijos somos todos vulnerables**_

 _ **De los Makeis que despliegan su mal**_

 _ **Por tanto en tu espíritu ampáranos**_

 _ **Pues nada es si no es por ti**_

 _ **Pues nada existe si no es por ti.**_

 _Apenas estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la endemoniada abrió los ojos. Diótima, se limitaba a observarla con atención; la expresión de Shenzi era espantosa:_ los ojos estaban totalmente blancos, pero aún así lograban transmitir una expresión capaz de helar la sangre. Ante el horror de todos los presentes, pero en especial de Banzai, el cuerpo de Shenzi se estremecía vivamente. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro con lentitud al principio, con insólita rapidez después.

" _¡Si crees que con eso me intimidas, estás muy equivocado, Makei!",_ vociferó Radarana con mucha seguridad y severidad. Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que ante esta escena Radarana no experimentara ni un poco de miedo?!

Apenas la pata se posó en la piel de Shenzi, esta empezó a gemir y retorcerse sin parar. Al instante, el gemido se convirtió en rugido desgarrador, altísimo, furioso. Radarana entonces aplicó aún más presión en su frente, para aminorar los violentos espasmos de la posesa. Ella podía sentir la poderosa fuerza con la que se estaba resistiendo, a ratos levantaba la cabeza con violencia, y se volvía cada vez más difícil sostenerla.

Entonces de manera repentina una helada ventisca invadió la cueva. Todos los presentes temblaban de frío y con cada expiración, emanaba de sus narices y bocas un visible vapor. La gran sacerdotisa echó un vistazo a su alrededor rápidamente, mientras que por otro lado, seguía ejerciendo presión en la frente de Shenzi, sin embargo, ésta no dejaba de retorcerse y berrear.

" _¡Está comenzando!"_ gritó de pronto Radarana de una forma aterradora. "La ira del Makei se manifiesta ante nosotros. ¡Divina Madre Roh´kash Ne Nabu, protégela y protégenos; Kulinda Sisi KutokaMakei _"_

Entonces, ante las miradas expectantes de los presentes, una voz de ultratumba emanó del hocico de Shenzi;

" _¡Roh´kash no los ayudará! ¡Roh'kash no me vencerá!"_

La voz que emanaba de Shenzi no era la suya; por el contrario aunque seguía siendo femenina, era sobrecogedora y profunda. No era de este mundo. Al ver esto, Banzai se puso a llorar en silencio, pero de forma exasperada. ¿Cómo le pudo haber pasado esto a su hermana?, para reconfortarlo, Wema permaneció junto a él, dándole ánimos y acariciando su espalda, aunque en el fondo, ella temblaba de miedo, ante las impactantes escenas.

Mientras tanto, Diótima seguía intentando someter al demonio, mientras le decía en voz baja:

"¿Quién eres, Makei?"

"Me llamo _Loebanna_ ". Respondió aquella voz profunda.

Al escuchar esto, Banzai sintió como si la sangre se le hubiera ido a las patas ante esta revelación.

"¿Por qué te apoderaste del cuerpo de esta hija de Roh´kash?", le preguntó nuevamente Radarana, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, la sacerdotisa no iba a perder el tiempo en un interrogatorio a la demoniza, así que comenzó con los conjuros de despojo:

" _"Ruka Sasa_ _6_ _, Makei" Ordena Rada._

" _Nunca"._

"Ruka Sasa", repite la sacerdotisa.

"¡He dicho que no!", Vuelve a vociferar Shenzi- o la demoniza dentro de Shenzi- con esa horrenda voz llena de odio, para después comenzar a convulsionarse. Acto seguido, escupió a Radarana en un ojo, y ella por su parte, se llevó una pata al mismo, después guardó silencio por algunos segundos, y comenzó a susurrarle:

"Muy bien Makei, así lo has querido, si no te interesa negociar… tendrás que salir de la forma difícil".

Después llamó a su actual discípula:

"¡Makhpil, ayúdame con la invocación de Durgash!"

Sin decir nada, Makhpil se acercó a su maestra, y extendiendo una de sus patas, la colocó en la cara de Shenzi, haciendo mucha presión.

El rostro de Shenzi había quedado inmóvil, sin embargo a ambas hienas les estaba resultando difícil sostenerla, la cabeza la posesa intentaba zafarse por todos los medios, por debajo de ella, el resto del cuerpo se retorcía como gusano en un anzuelo, los alaridos continuaban, seguidos de horrendas maldiciones e injurias.

Ambas sacerdotisas comenzaron a recitar estas palabras:

"¡Desde la morada del Gran Dios Aiheu Abamani, te llamamos!

¡León, Rey de la batalla Recuerda!

"¡Desde la morada de la gran diosa Roh´kash, te llamamos!

¡Oh, Señora de Señoras, Diosa de Diosas, Roh´kash, Divina Madre Nuestra, escucha!

¡Envíen a la luz que emanó de su melena y rostro!

¡Durgash, poderosa e implacable, te invocamos!

¡Durgash, tú que destruyes demonios y maldad, te invocamos!

"¡Déjenme en paz!, ¡Basta!", gritaba la demoniza dentro de Shenzi, y en un momento, el frio dejó de sentirse, y una llamarada violeta apareció de la nada ante ellas.

"¡Durgash está aquí!", gritó Diótima, "es necesario que todos le supliquemos para que libere a Shenzi de la Makei".

Pero la mente de Banzai comenzó a dar vueltas. Creer en Durgash implicaba creer en Aiheu también; los leones y algunas especies de animales creían en el dios, y eso no era lo que su madre le había enseñado, para él solo podía existir Roh´kash, y solo Roh´kash.

Entonces, la llama que hacía unos minutos había brillado con tanta intensidad, súbitamente se extinguió.

Shenzi comenzó a reír de una manera perversa.

"¡Alguien aquí ha ahuyentado a Durgash con su poca fe!", vociferó Radarana. "Durgash no ayuda a quienes no creen en ella".

"¡Vamos Banzai, tienes que creer!", susurró de pronto Diótima a Banzai. "Sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes hacerlo".

Las diabólicas risas de la Makei seguían resonando, incrementadas por el eco de la cueva, estas eran sordas y aborrecibles.

"Pero Diótima… es que... no sé…"

"Mira mis ojos", le decía la sacerdotisa menor, acercando cada vez más su rostro al del incrédulo. "¿puedes sentir la calidez de Durgash en ellos…?".

Pero Banzai bajó la cabeza y se rehusó a mirarla. Él aún dudaba; las creencias que le habían enseñado desde cachorro diferían mucho de todo lo que ahora debía creer. Un conflicto interno comenzaba a desarrollarse en su mente, pero pronto, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; por unos instantes muy breves los ojos de Shenzi parecieron recuperar su expresión y tono habitual, su mirada cambió, era como si se hubiera desposeído. Para sorpresa de todos, la conciencia de Shenzi había vuelto a ella; ya no era un alma inmersa en un profundo sueño sino que ahora podía percibir todo lo que estaba pasando, tanto en su exterior como en su interior: una batalla campal dentro de su ser estaba teniendo lugar: ella misma contra la Makei, en un intento por tomar el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo y mente.

"¡Hermano, si me amas, debes de creer en Durgash! ¡Debes tener fe!" dijo en un momento la voz acostumbrada de Shenzi, de manera casi milagrosa

Pero apenas hubo dicho esto, la criatura dentro de ella, retomó el control de su cuerpo y habló, utilizando la boca de Shenzi, de modo que en su agonía ella sintió su quijada moverse:

"¡Calla!, ellos no te ayudarán porque son débiles, y su fe pobre".

Cegada y casi agonizando, cada parte de ella gritaba para liberarse, Shenzi sintió a la Makei utilizarla otra vez:

"Dejen de suplicar a su Diosa, o la torturaré hasta la locura. Además, si no me dejan en paz, revelaré un secreto que atormentará los corazones de los hermanos".

Banzai quedó atónito; _¿Un secreto?, ¿Cuál podría ser éste?_

Entonces, Radarana intervino:

"¡CALLA, DEMONIZA!, No necesitamos escuchar tus blasfemias."

Pero entonces, el Makei demoniaco pareció indignarse:

"No son blasfemias ni mentiras las palabras que revelaré a continuación: La muerte de Rott, el padre de Banzai, Edd, y Shenzi, no fue un accidente, fue provocada por Loebanna y por mí, y ahora que ella y yo nos hemos fusionado en una sola entidad, se puede decir que la muerte de Rott fue provocada únicamente por mí", terminó de decir la demoniza seguido por una horrenda risotada.

Banzai quedó casi en estado de shock. Aquella revelación había sido un duro golpe para él. Soltó una lágrima, pero el estrés de saber que su hermana aún estaba posesionada por el Makei, lo sacó de sus pensamientos de dolor.

Las voces de Shenzi y del Makei comenzaron a intercalarse constantemente:

 _Por favor hermano ten fe_... No tendré piedad de ella si suplican a su Diosa... _Vamos, hazlo por mí._. _. Si la aman evítenle sufrimiento... Si lo haces hermano, podré salir de aquí, y honrarás a nuestro difunto padre Rott..._ Inténtenlo y la destruiré…

Shenzi al haber recuperado su conciencia y percepción sobre ella misma experimentó de pronto mucho dolor en el cuerpo y un cansancio mental profundo, era como si algo o alguien la apretujara con fuerza, se sentía enganchada entre los tentáculos de una demoniza de ojos blancos y brillantes, atada tan fuertemente que no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de la criatura, estaban fundidas en una, atadas por el dolor, y no había manera de escapar, quería pensar en cómo huir y no podía aunque se esforzaba. A menos que su hermano tuviera fe, ella no podría salir de ese terrorífico estado.

Banzai observaba el acontecimiento horrorizado, cuando de pronto sintió una pata que no era la suya en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón. Diótima estaba ahí, parada frente a él, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos de manera piadosa.

"Banzai, Durgash es bondadosa y gloriosa, ella ama a sus fieles, y si crees en ella te ayudará a recuperar a tu hermana. Vamos, hazlo por tu hermana, _¡ella te necesita!"_

Banzai no sabía que pensar, pero la pata de Diótima en su pecho de alguna manera lo reconfortaba.

"¡Siéntela, ella vive en ti, ella protegerá a tu hermana si tienes fe. Ahora cierra tus ojos, deja que el amor de Durgash te invada. Hazlo también en honor a tu padre". Decía Diótima mientras mantenía su pata estirada en el pecho de Banzai, ejerciendo cada vez más presión, y entonando unos inentendibles cánticos.

Banzai, aún con dudas, sin embargo hizo caso. Lo haría en honor a su madre, a su hermana y a su difunto padre; cerró sus ojos, y al hacerlo cayó en un estado entre consiente e inconsciente; sólo escuchaba los rezos de la sacerdotisa, al principio fuertes, pero después más y más débiles, como lejanos. Le pareció como si Diótima hubiera caminado muy lejos de él. De ser poderosos, se volvieron suaves y arrulladores. Se sentía como un cachorro en el bajo el cobijo de su madre y su padre, y de pronto… Banzai percibió su cuerpo y su mente como habitados por otro ser, pero de un modo tan agradable, profundo y fértil, que ya no conseguía pensar en otra cosa. La presencia de Durgash había invadido todo su ser, se podría pensar que sólo había sido una ligera desconexión de su mente, pero él sabía que había algo más, estas sensaciones no eran de este mundo, y así, a través de una misteriosa experiencia mística, su corazón quedó finalmente convencido de la existencia de la Diosa.

Cuando Banzai volvió a abrir los ojos, se quedó atónito ante lo que vio: Aquella llamarada violeta había vuelto a aparecer ante las miradas de júbilo de Makhpil y Diótima.

"¡Es la llama violeta transmutadora de Durgash! ¡Hay muchos tipos de llamas violetas, pero la de esta Diosa es la más poderosa de todas!" Gritó Diótima llena de Júbilo. "Lo has conseguido. Gracias a tu fe, tu hermana se salvará".

Entonces un ensordecedor grito emanó de la boca espumosa de Shenzi:

"¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

De pronto, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, aquella llamarada azulada tomó la forma de lo que parecía ser la combinación de una hiena y una leona, no cabía duda: ¡Era la Diosa Durgash!; Ella lanzó un potente rugido y se abalanzó sobre Shenzi. Lo que pasó a continuación asustó mucho a Banzai: Shenzi comenzó a arder en llamas color violeta, los gritos de ella se combinaron con las del demonio. A Banzai se le dilataron las pupilas y en un momento comenzó a correr de un lado a otro de manera histérica:

"¡Se está incendiando! ¡Auxilio! ¡Mi hermana se quema!"

Pero en cuanto Banzai se dispuso a correr hacia ella, Radarana lo detuvo, empujándolo con su cabeza.

"¡No es lo que tú crees!, ¡esa llama violeta transmutará la negatividad del Makei!"

El fuego recorría por completo el cuerpo de Shenzi, pero aunque ella alzaba sus gritos y gemidos hasta el espanto, en realidad éste parecía no hacerle el menor daño, pero eso no fue todo, de pronto una chispa salió disparada de ese fuego, ésta comenzó a arder en el piso incrementando su tamaño, hasta que, para asombro de Banzai, la flama comenzó a tomar una conocida forma: _la de su madre_ _Fabana._

El corazón de Banzai se aceleró con fuerza al verla, después de tanto tiempo y de tanto dolor. Bajo un fuerte impulso quiso correr hacia ella, pero ahora fue Makhpil quien lo detuvo.

"¡No vayas!, deja que las cosas sigan su curso".

Banzai echó sus orejas hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza de la decepción de no poder acercarse a su madre, pero a su vez comprendía que así las cosas debían ser. Lo que le extrañó a él, fue que Fabana (quien en aquellos momentos parecía estar conformada de puro fuego) se sentó en el suelo sin hacer nada, y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que comprendiera por qué.

Entretanto, Radarana y Makhpil se habían sentado juntas, y ambas con los ojos cerrados comenzaron a recitar al unísono, y en voz muy alta las siguientes palabras, una y otra vez:

"¡Poderosa Durgash, que el perverso Makei se marche!

¡Que no pueda apoderarse de nadie más!

¡Que la divina llama violeta trasmutatoria haga su trabajo!

¡Qué purifique la maldad en el Makei!

¡ZI DINGIR KANPA!

¡CHAMUNDAYE VICHCHEY!

Después de varios minutos, el fuego se extinguió, pero Shenzi, aun inconsciente, se veía ilesa, intacta… era como si nunca hubiera tenido contacto alguno con la lumbre o con la Makei. Banzai y Wema estaban atónitos, asombrados, ¿Cómo era posible eso?... Y cuando ambos creían que todo había llegado en definitiva a su fin, un escalofriante acontecimiento más se suscitó: una flama roja emanó disparada del hocico de Shenzi, acto seguido tomó la forma por algunos segundos de una hiena hembra de mirada espeluznante, ojos rojos como la sangre, y dientes afilados, la cual emitió una especie de siseo, y después súbitamente se abalanzó hacia Banzai, dispuesto a posesionarse de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando, el espíritu de Fabana, envuelto en llamas violetas, se paró en sus cuatro patas y lanzando una especie de gruñido, se arrojó sobre la enardecida demoniza Después de un rato de luchar la sometió, colocándose encima de ella, venciéndola, entonces aquellas rojiza llamaradas que rodeaban a la Makei, comenzaron a cambiar de color de manera misteriosa; se tornaron color rosa, y finalmente violeta. La demoniza también comenzó a cambiar su temible aspecto; de ojos rojos a azul cielo, de mirada espeluznante a tierna, y de aspecto temible al de una hiena normal, o incluso se podría decir que con un adorable aspecto. La llamarada violeta ahora, se había apaciguado, parecía más bien como una especie de aura rodeándola. Una vez que pasó esto, repentinamente el espectro de Fabana desapareció en medio de la nada. Ver aquello sólo podía resumirse en una experiencia mística. Todos estaban muy asombrados, incluso las sacerdotisas, quienes, se suponía, ya estaban acostumbradas a presenciar toda clase de sucesos y cosas sobrenaturales.

Aunque nadie pudo verlo, lo que en realidad había ocurrido era que los espíritus de la hiena Loebanna y la del Makei se habían separado por completo, se había deshecho la fusión que había entre ambos; Loebanna quedó purificada, y el Makei había sido enviado al otro mundo para ser juzgado por sus malvados actos.

En ese momento, de manera inesperada, en el rostro de la transformada hiena se dibujó una apacible sonrisa. Ella miró a los presentes con una expresión amorosa en el rostro. Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza, como reverenciado a todos, y con voz profunda, agradable y suave, habló:

"Me han purificado, y me han liberado de mi energía negativa. Gracias a eso, yo, la hiena Loebanna, ahora podré volver a la divinidad y descansar en paz. Y en agradecimiento y para compensar el incidente con su padre Rott, a partir de ahora yo seré un espíritu protector para ustedes. Ahora debo partir".

Ella entonces, para asombro de todos, repentinamente, con apenas un pequeño ¡Plaf!, se desvaneció por completo, ante las miradas de fascinación de todos los presentes.

*Tras haber sido liberada, Shenzi recibiría importantes revelaciones de parte de los espíritus de Fabana su madre y de Scar/Taka a través del siguiente sueño:

Shenzi, con los ojos aún cerrados, comenzó a sentir nuevamente su cuerpo: sus patas, su cabeza, sus orejas, ¡todo volvía a pertenecerle! Ella se sentía muy débil, pero también pudo sentir el apacible calor de una lengua que recorría todo su rostro: sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz. Después una apacible y dulce voz, que reconoció de inmediato, comenzó a hablarle:

"Despierta, hija, ya estás a salvo… Despierta".

Shenzi sentía los parpados muy pesados, y con bastante lentitud comenzó a levantarlos cual telón en un teatro. "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó en un susurro y con la voz algo ronca.

"Estás conmigo, Hija". Le respondió Fabana con dulzura. Su voz sonaba como profunda, propia de un ser etéreo.

Shenzi miró hacia arriba. Era su madre quien le hablaba, pero se veía muy diferente a como ella la recordaba; sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial, como angelical, y rodeando todo su cuerpo estaba una luz que solo podía ser producto de un aura pura y limpia.

"¿¡Mu-mutty7!?, ¿en verdad eres tú?"

Fabana asintió ligera y amablemente con la cabeza.

Entonces una lágrima viajó desde el ojo derecho de Shenzi hasta su mejilla, y de ahí al suelo.

"Te he echado tanto de menos".

"Lo sé, hija, aunque en realidad yo siempre estoy contigo, en todo momento, en todo lugar".

"Ha sido tan difícil para mí ser Roh´mach sin tus consejos, sin tu presencia… sin ti".

Fabana entonces, comenzó a besar8 la mejilla de su primogénita.

Y en un momento, Shenzi no pudo evitar preguntarle, con algo de temor:

"Madre… entonces, la muerte de mi padre Rott no fue un accidente, ¡fue provocada por Loebanna y el Makei dentro de ella!"

Y tras unos segundos de silencio, su madre respondió:

"Sí… Así fue. Loebanna lo hizo en pacto con un Makei. Pero ahora, el Makei ha de recibir su castigo en el más allá, y Loebanna ahora ha sido liberada y absuelta de toda maldad. Sus almas, antes fusionadas, ahora se han separado por completo. Lo que importa ahora es que esa revelación no los atormente, ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos, y que ahora que ustedes saben la verdad, sus dudas encuentren descanso."

Fabana acarició el rostro de Shenzi, ella respondió con una sonrisa y una lágrima de felicidad emanó de su ojo izquierdo.

"Así será, madre, y se lo diré a mis hermanos también"

Fabana le sonrió a su hija una vez más, con la ternura que sólo una madre puede transmitir a sus hijos.

Madre e hija se contemplaron los rostros en silencio por algunos segundos. Y después de eso, Fabana tomó la palabra, rompiendo el silencio:

"Hija, mi tiempo en el mundo de Ma'at se agota, por ello es importante que sepas que además de mí, hay alguien más aquí que quiere hablar contigo".

Entonces, para sorpresa de Shenzi, Fabana miró hacia atrás, y envuelto en un halo de luz blanca se encontraba Scar, quien se acercó lentamente a la agotada hiena.

"Scar… pero qué 'gran sorpresa'", expresó Shenzi con desdén y sarcasmo. Había resentimiento profundo en su voz. "¿Qué quiere de mí el peor de los traidores?"

Ante esto, Scar se quedó mudo algunos segundos. Después poco a poco intentó retomar la conversación hablando lenta y pausadamente.

"Shenzi… sé que estuvo mal lo que hice…" miró de reojo a Shenzi, quien tenía levantada una ceja reflejando una actitud poco amable e indiferente, pese a esto Scar continuó hablando: "mi alma no ha descansado en paz debido a todo el daño que he provocado, y por esa razón, desde donde me encuentro, he buscado limpiar y compensar los daños, y es por eso que he venido hasta aquí". La voz de Scar reflejaba mucha sinceridad, y por ello Shenzi modificó la expresión en su rostro a una más relajada (aunque no dejaba de ser seria) y con una actitud un poco más abierta al dialogo, tomó aire con fuerza y le dijo:

"Está bien Scar, dime lo que sea que tengas que decir".

Scar lanzó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos un momento y agachó la cabeza. Después tomó aire con fuerza, miró a Shenzi a los ojos y le dijo:

"Busca a mi hijo, Kovu. Él ahora es el nuevo soberano de Las Tierras del Reino y sé que les permitirá regresar allí; a su verdadero hogar".

*Recordemos, querido lector, que a partir de la ascensión de Scar/Taka al trono, El Cementerio De Elefantes pasa a formar parte una vez más de Las Tierras Del Reino, por lo que regresar al Cementerio De Elefantes equivalía/implicaba regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino.

*Fabana también le ordenó a su hija pedirle a Makhpil, que la liberase de su maldición referente a 'ser traicionada por sus amigos'.

*Shenzi por un lado, no quería desobedecer a su madre, por otro, ella había llegado a apreciar mucho al león Kovu por lo que sabía que Scar no podía estar mintiendo, así que finalmente aceptó.

*Y así fue: Makhpil (a su pesar) liberó a Shenzi de la maldición que le había impuesto. Y, pese a sus dudas, al final Shenzi se decidió; Regresaría a su jauría (junto con ella) al Cementerio De Elefantes para que todos vivieran felices allí. Por fin Shenzi había comprendido que, aunque aquel no era el lugar más idóneo para vivir, regresar al Cementerio era preferible a vivir todos como nómadas, pasando frio, hambre y calor.

*Una vez que Banzai, Diótima, Wema y Shenzi salieron de la cueva de Radarana, se encaminaron hacia el riachuelo donde se encontraba el resto de la jauría para darles a todos la noticia de su regreso a Las Tierras Del Reino, pero antes tuvieron la siguiente aventura…

1 "El génesis según los leones: _el origen de los Makei_. Cita tomada de _"La Saga Leonida",_ historia escrita por John Burkitt y David Morris, pág. 7.

2 _Obviamente ellos no son seres humanos, pero utilicé la palabra_ gente _por estética, y porque la frase es así._

3 _¡Chale!,_ es un modismo mexicano mayormente usado como interjección genérica, mientras que " _baquetón"_ es usado para referirse a alguien a quien le importa poco cómo afecta a los demás su comportamiento.

4 Coloqué estas plantas, basándome en las obras de _JK Rowling: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal,_ y su famoso filtro llamado " _Muertos en vida", el cual, según el libro es una poción para dormir tan poderosa que por ello recibe el nombre, y evidentemente es elaborado con estas dos plantas._

5 Utilicé este término simple, en swahili significa: sacerdotisa de gran poder.

6 En swahili significa: ¡Sal ahora!

7 Recordemos que Mutty es la forma en cómo las hienas dicen "madre".

8 Son hienas y debería decir lametazos, pero coloqué besos para que quedara más estético.


	51. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50: **Viajando sin comida ni agua:**

A bastantes kilómetros de Las Tierras Del Reino, cuatro hienas, caminaban sin cesar, muy emocionadas.

"ya falta muy poco, llegaremos al riachuelo, cuando mucho, en tres días más", decía Diótima, quien había decidido guiar a Shenzi, a Banzai y a Wema de vuelta al río donde se encontraba el resto de la jauría de Shenzi, pues recordemos, querido lector, que cuando Banzai y la sacerdotisa, habían emprendido el viaje en búsqueda de la poderosa Radarana, habían decidido que no arriesgarían a su gente a que los acompañaran, pues la trayectoria sería peligrosa. Así, la madre de un cachorro llamado Toby el cual Shenzi quería mucho, Leasha, se había quedado al mando de la jauría de manera provisional.

Edd también se había quedado allí, pues Banzai no quería arriesgarlo.

Durante el camino, Shenzi y Wema habían estado teniendo la oportunidad de platicar, y así de conocerse más mutuamente. Ambas habían tenido muy buena química desde el principio.

El grupo avanzaba, y durante su viaje nunca les fue difícil conseguir alimento, ya que jamás faltaba algún cadáver de animal tirado por ahí, así como tampoco un animal que cazar, pues no olvidemos, estimados lectores, que las hienas no sólo son carroñeras, sino que también son grandes cazadoras.

Sin embargo, ocurrió que en el trayecto, tuvieron que pasar por un camino árido y seco, y muy largo. Así, varios días lo transitaron, durante los cuales definitivamente no pudieron probar bocado alguno, hasta que les tocó un golpe de suerte.

Fue una tarde en que habían llegado las horas en que el sol se siente más caliente e intenso, y nuestros cuatro viajeros, comenzaban a sofocarse y a caminar con cierta torpeza.

"¡Comida! ¡Comida!, suplicaba Banzai entre jadeos y con la lengua de fuera, como suelen hacer los perros cuando tienen calor, "si no como algo, pronto me voy a _petatear1"._

" _Lo sé, hermano",_ decía Shenzi agotada igualmente, "pero debemos seguir".

Entonces Wema intervino:

"No lo sé, Shenzi, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, continuar al ponerse el sol, o no soportaremos más, y menos si no hemos probado bocado, ni tomado una gota de agua."

Diótima, quien estaba al frente del grupo, al escuchar los comentarios detrás de ella, detuvo su andar, miró hacia atrás y dijo:

"Creo que Wema tiene razón, no podremos seguir así. Si no hay comida aquí, al menos deberíamos descansar, y continuar de noche, así ahorraremos energía, y todos llegaremos con vida a nuestro destino".

Sin embargo en Shenzi, la desesperación por llegar y acabar con el pesado viaje, comenzaba a manifestarse; "No porque seas la sacerdotisa y nos estés guiando, seguiremos tus órdenes".

Ante esta actitud, Diótima se indignó:

"No son órdenes, sólo sugerencias de lo que deberíamos hacer".

Shenzi generalmente no era conflictiva, pero tal vez el calor sofocante, el hambre, la sed, o la impaciencia por llegar, la estaban haciendo reaccionar de maneras inesperadas.

Entonces en un momento, Banzai comenzó a olfatear algo en el aire: "Huele a comida, ya vuelvo".

Pero absolutamente nadie le hizo caso, ya que sus compañeras seguían discutiendo, así que él salió corriendo a seguir el aroma.

"¡Ah, sí!", le respondió a Diótima a Shenzi, mostrándole los dientes, "pues yo te daré mejores sugerencias", Shenzi comenzó a gruñirle a la sacerdotisa; su pelo empezó a erizarse, se alistaba para pelear. Sin embargo, Diótima, se mantenía sentada y serena, mirando a Shenzi de manera apacible.

"¡Vamos, Shenzi!, sé razonable, aquí todos estamos muy…"

Pero entonces de manera inesperada, Banzai interrumpió aquella disputa, regresando del lugar donde había ido, muy contento, y en su hocico traía algo para comer, y lo soltó frente a las enfurecidas chicas:

"Si no hay comida, ¿díganme entonces qué es esto?", aquello era nada menos que el cadáver de un antílope, que después el hiénido jaloneó hasta ponerlo a los pies2 de Shenzi.

Diótima y Shenzi se miraron una a la otra, sorprendidas. Ese intercambio de miradas, lució cómico de alguna manera. Banzai entonces de forma imprevista, comenzó a reír de manera excéntrica:

"¡Se quedaron embobadas! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Si se pudieran ver las caras!", decía una y otra vez, mientras el volumen e intensidad de sus risotadas se incrementaban.

Shenzi y Diótima lo miraban sin comprender, pero de pronto ambas pegaron un grito, cuando de la boca de Banzai pareció emitirse una risa, que por el tono, definitivamente no era la suya.

Y de la nada se escucharon tres risotadas más.

Banzai miró hacia atrás, sus orejas se habían enderezado, y sus pupilas dilatado; aquellas risas de origen desconocido acallaron sus carcajadas, y lo habían hecho pegar un ligero brinco hacia atrás.

"¡Ah, canijo! ¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!", exclamó Banzai.

Pero rápidamente su pregunta tuvo respuesta; Shenzi, Wema, Banzai y Diótima levantaron sus orejas como antenas, y al mirar a su alrededor, pudieron ver lo que parecían ser… ¡Sí!, ¡Eran cuatro más de su especie, y se aproximaban de un modo tan intimidante que lograron acorralar a nuestro grupo de viajeros, hasta hacer que quedaran muy juntitos, uno del otro. Los cuatro desconocidos gruñían y mostraban los dientes. Banzai, Wema, Diótima y Shenzi temblaban de miedo, hasta que de pronto…

1 Petatear es un modismo mexicano para referirse a morir.

2 En realidad serían patas, pero escribí "pies" para que quedara más estético.


	52. Chapter 51 cl

Capítulo 51: ¡CIRCO DE HIENAS VOLADOR!

Banzai, Wema, Diótima y Shenzi temblaban de miedo, hasta que de repente una de las hienas desconocidas brincó directo hacia Shenzi, la derribó, tirándola al suelo y…

…como un perrito tierno haría, comenzó a lamerla, amistosamente en la cara.

Banzai, Diótima y Wema, observaban atónitos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Definitivamente no comprendían nada. A pesar de los lametazos amistosos, Diótima, Banzai, Shenzi y Wema, lucían muy asustados. Por su parte, las tres hienas restantes desconocidas, ahora se carcajearon con más ganas que nunca. Esta vez habló una hiena hembra: "¡Por la divina Roh´kash! ¡¿Pero qué les sucede, colegas?!,¿Dónde quedó su naturaleza risueña de hiena?!", decía todo esto, acompañado de una agradable sonrisa. Aquella que había hecho esta pregunta, como toda hiena moteada común, no era demasiado diferente a Shenzi, excepto tal vez por la mirada que era un poco más tierna que la de Shenzi, reflejada en unos ojos color miel, las motas de color café, el pelaje de la espalda color grisáceo, y el de las patas en café claro.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó en seco Diótima

Mientras que por su parte, Shenzi había logrado zafarse de la hiena que le había estado dando de lametazos, hasta ponerse en pie, y reunirse junto con Wema, Diótima y Banzai.

"Me llamo Kenya", respondió la hiena entre ligeras risitas y tono suave y afable, "y soy la lideresa del "Circo Hiénico de Risas Volador" que ven detrás de mí.

A Banzai entonces se le dilataron las pupilas y puso una cara de gran sorpresa.

"¡Chango-leones!", exclamó de manera muy cómica. "¡¿Y eso con qué se come?!"

Pero no era el único que parecía confundido; Wema, Shenzi y Diótima se miraban entre sí, perplejas, sin comprender nada.

"¡En verdad que todos ustedes son extraños!", exclamó la hiena ahora conocida como Kenya, "es la primera vez que conozco hienas que no saben lo que es un "Circo Hiénico de Risas Volador", después hizo una ligera pausa, y continuó; "Bien, les explicaremos… ¡chicos!"

De pronto, el grupo de hiénidos que acompañaban a Kenia, se alinearon una detrás de otra. Kenia iba a la cabeza, y la que había dado los lametazos a Shenzi, hasta atrás. Después comenzaron a trotar en fila como si fueran un trenecito en movimiento. Acto seguido, se acercaron a nuestro confundido y asustado cuarteto, y comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor de ellos. Así mismo, para sorpresa de nuestros viajeros, las desconocidas hienas comenzaron a entonar una ridícula, pero alegre canción:

 _El Circo de Hienas Volador_

 _No tiene comparación_

 _Te robaremos mil sonrisas_

 _Si escuchas nuestra canción_

 _Tú nos pagas con tu risa_

 _Pues trabajamos con gran amor_

 _También aceptamos competencias_

 _Cuando quieren nuestras pertenecías_

Mientras cantaban, el grupo de hiénidos brincoteaban de un lado a otro, daban vueltas sobre su propio eje y se echaban maromas en el suelo.

Al finalizar Kenya agregó un simpático "¡Tan, Tan!". Entonces los cuatro cantantes habían pasado sus ojos en Shenzi, Diótima, Banzai y Wema, acompañados de una amplia y amistosa sonrisa, esperando, tal vez, que les aplaudieran o algo así.

Nuestros transeúntes sin embargo, se quedaron callados, sintieron vergüenza ajena por el ridículo y extravagante acto que acababan de presenciar, y sus rostros automáticamente se ruborizaron. Sudaban frío.

"Vaya…" decía Diótima con una sonrisa forzada para no ser descortés, "Qué gran entrada…"

Pero entonces, pese a que Banzai experimentaba las mismas sensaciones, de manera inesperada comenzó a aplaudir y a ovacionar con mucho entusiasmo:

"¡Genial! ¡Padrísimo! ¡Estuvo de poca abuela1!"

Y fue gracias a la actitud de Banzai, que Shenzi, Diótima y Wema, también cambiaron su vergüenza por una actitud más jovial.

"Excelente actuación", dijo entonces Shenzi tratando de sonreír, también.

"¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!", comenzó a decir Kenya, y con la cabeza, comenzó a hacer reverencias a su reducido público. Sus acompañantes también lo estaban haciendo. Una vez que hubo hecho esto, Kenya agregó susurrante: "Ahora les presentaré a mis colegas", después cambió de nuevo su tono de voz, elevándolo mucho, casi como si estuviera usando un altavoz; "¡Con ustedes amado público, mis acompañantes!, ahora aplaudan a mi hermano, ¡el sorprendente 'Mondongo"!"

La hiena que había estado dando de lametazos a Shenzi, dio un paso al frente. A Shenzi y a Banzai les pareció increíble el enorme parecido que tenía con Edd: la expresión alocada y dispersa, los ojos desorbitados, la lengua de fuera, sólo que esta vez, los colores que lo caracterizaban, eran idénticos a los de Kenya, y al parecer, éste sí podía hablar, pero con dificultad; "¡Hola amigos!", dijo. Su voz era jadeante y parecía a la de alguien con algún tipo de retraso. Aún así nadie de nuestros amigos transeúntes olvidó aplaudir.

"Les agradezco mucho", dijo, sonriendo de una forma que a Shenzi le pareció grotesca, pues hasta la sonrisa de Edd, parecía muy normal en comparación.

Kenya continuó vociferando:

"¡Ahora, den un fuerte aplauso a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo!, Con ustedes: ¡Mandela!".

La hiena, ahora conocida como Mandela, dio un brinco hacia adelante con mucha gracia y delicadeza. Ella tenía un cuerpo bastante delgado y sus ojos eran de un adorable azul celeste. Para presentarse, ella hizo entonces una amable reverencia con la cabeza, a todos.

"¡Pero qué chica tan bonita!", exclamó Banzai, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía hipnotizado. Pero entonces, de una manera atrabancada y chusca, Shenzi aplaudió con fuerza, justo enfrente del rostro de su embobado hermano.

"¡¿Ahora quién se quedó embobado, hermanito?!", le dijo entre risas.

Entonces Banzai dio un ligero brinco, sacudió su cabeza, y sonrió con diligencia:

"¿Qué pasa?... ¡Oh, perdón!"

"¡Hombres!", exclamó Shenzi un poco molesta.

Al ver esto, Diótima, a pesar de querer mantener su imagen como sacerdotisa, no lo consiguió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Sí!", gritó extasiada. "¡¿Ahora quién es el embobado?! ¡Toma eso, por haberte burlado de nosotras, Banzai!"

Sin embargo la voz de Kenya acaparó de nuevo la atención de nuestros cuatro viajeros:

"Ahora por último, damas y caballeros, me complace en presentarles a todos ustedes…", a partir de aquí Kenya intentó cambar el tono de su voz para que pareciera misteriosa e intrigante; "Al más grande, al más fuerte, al increíble… al más guapo e inteligente ser de toda la tierra", Shenzi, Banzai, Diótima y Wema, estaban comenzando a emocionarse, ante tan llamativa introducción, "Con ustedes", continuaba la voz de Kenya, "¡Mi esposo Dembo!"

Entonces, un hiénido macho caminó hacia el frente, "Saludos", dijo tímidamente, seguidos de una risita nerviosa.

Shenzi, Banzai, Wema y Diótima se miraron uno al otro, sin comprender: "¿Dónde estaba toda esa grandiosidad de la que tanto presumía Kenia?", el hiénido ahora conocido como Dembo2, era de entrada, más bajito que el resto, ¡incluso que su misma esposa!, era dientón, y tenía una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba torpeza, era tan delgado que se le notaban los huesos, además su voz sonaba gangosa.

Ninguno de nuestros cuatro amigos viajeros sabía si aplaudir o no, aunque por cortesía al final lo hicieron. Después Shenzi volteó a ver a Wema, y le dijo en un susurro al odio:

"¡¿Guapo y fuerte?! ¡Pero si parece una horrible avestruz!"

Después de decir esto, Shenzi soltó un bufido, el cuál liberó unas gotas de saliva diminutas, y finalmente esto culminó en una risa discreta y casi imperceptible. Pronto Wema fue contagiada y también empezó a reír. "En verdad el amor es ciego", le respondió a Shenzi, igualmente en el oído. Esta última asintió con la cabeza, y el volumen de su risa se incrementó ligeramente. Por su parte Diótima, al ser una sacerdotisa, las miraba con desaprobación: "Está mal burlarse del prójimo", pensó para sus adentros. Banzai, aunque no dijo nada a nadie, se estaba burlando también. Se le notaba en su rostro que estaba intentando contener la risa por todos los medios posibles.

Sin embargo, entonces todos fueron interrumpidos por Kenya, ya que ésta habló a los cuatro espectadores en general.

"Bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos, ha llegado el momento de la competencia por la comida".

A Shenzi se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír esto:

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cuál competencia?!"

Kenya sonrió, y en un tono amable respondió:

"El cadáver que ustedes tomaron, lo cazamos nosotros, pero si lo quieren, pueden competir por él."

Entonces, Shenzi volteó a ver a Banzai, muy enojada.

"Banzai, ¿de dónde sacaste ese cadáver?"

Pero entonces, la hiena llamada Dembo se adelantó a contestar:

"Nos lo robó".

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó Shenzi angustiada, para después mirar a Banzai de nuevo, aún más molesta: "¿Lo robaste?"

Banzai sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, "Es que… no lo robé… bueno, sí… bueno, no… ¡Ay, Roh´kash!... Lo… Lo que pasa es que ustedes saben que en esta parte del camino no habíamos encontrado comida… si no me lo robaba… la calaca tilica y flaca3 nos iba a llevar a todos… ¡Jé, jé, jé!... ¡Neta, perdóname manita! ¡Lo hice por el grupo!"

Shenzi no sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir, a fin de cuentas Banzai tenía razón. Tras una pausa, miró a Kenya a los ojos:

"¿En qué consiste la competencia?", preguntó con firmeza.

Ante esta pregunta, Kenia rió ligeramente, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, respondió:

"Pues es tal como dice la canción. Ahí está la respuesta… ¿acaso no le entendiste al mensaje?", Shenzi se rascó la cabeza. Apenas y podía recordarla.

"¡Ehmm!, sinceramente… No."

"¡¿No?!", exclamó Kenya. Después se acercó a su esposo, y le empezó a reclamar:

"¡Te dije que teníamos que componer una canción más entendible!", después con una de sus patas, tomó una de las orejas de Dembo, y comenzó a jalonearla, haciendo que la cabeza de su pobre y pequeño marido comenzara a agitarse de un lado a otro cómicamente -como cuando en el pasado, los maestros de las escuelas, castigaban a sus alumnos jaloneándolos y sacudiéndolos por las orejas-, mientras lo reprendía, diciéndole: "Nadie comprende nunca el mensaje de nuestras canciones, ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!... y pensar que nos tardamos tanto en inventar la letra."

Banzai, Shenzi y Wema, no pudieron evitar reír, ante tan jocosa escena.

"Por eso no me quiero casar nunca", dijo Banzai, sin parar de carcajearse.

Después Wema habló de nuevo: "Bien, como no entendieron la canción, les explicaré: tal como dice la letra _'también aceptamos competencias cuando quieren nuestras pertenencias'_ , así que, si quieren el cadáver para ustedes, deberán competir contra nosotros y ganarlo. Además, ustedes ya saben cómo."

Shenzi, en otro momento, pudo simplemente dejar que Kenia y el resto de sus compañeros se llevaran el botín, pero como no habían comido nada en un buen rato, al final, terminó aceptando el reto.

"Pero, ¿Por qué dicen que ya sabemos cómo?", preguntó Shenzi rascándose el cogote.

Kenya quedó perpleja. "¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿No lo saben?!,¡¿Qué no escucharon la canción?!"

Una vez más, para extrañeza de Kenya, Shenzi no sabía nada. Entonces, en un susurro, dijo:

"Querido esposo, ven acá".

Dembo, con torpeza, pero muy sonriente, se acercó a su cónyuge. Ésta, una vez más, tomó su oreja, y graciosamente comenzó a agitarlo.

"¡Te dije que la canción no era clara en el mensaje! ¡Te repetí miles de veces que la cambiaras!"

Esta vez, los estallidos de risa fueron mayores, incluso la misma Diótima no pudo mantener un segundo más su pose de sacerdotisa seria, y comenzó a reír igualmente.

Después, Kenia, miró a Shenzi, y le dijo:

"Ya que al parecer no entendieron la canción, y ustedes no saben nada, les explicaré: Un circo hiénico de risas volador, consiste siempre en un grupo de hienas que se una para viajar por toda la sabana africana, para hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer las hienas en este mundo".

"¿Ah, sí?... Y, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que mejor sabemos hacer las hienas en este mundo?", preguntó Banzai, confundido y rascándose la cabeza.

Ésta pregunta casi le saca canas verdes a Kenya: "¡Ustedes son hienas igual que nosotros, y no puedo creer que no sepan cuál es el mejor talento de nuestra especia!", pensaba sacada de quicio para sí misma. Si ella hubiera sido una pieza de dinamita, hubiera explotado en ese mismo instante, y la vez sentía mucha curiosidad; se rascaba la cabeza y hasta de manera casi histérica soltó una risa nerviosa: _¿Cómo podía ser que estas cuatro hienas no supieran algo tan básico?_ , cerró los ojos y en voz muy bajita dijo: "paciencia, paciencia", acto seguido, aspiró aire con fuerza, forzó una sonrisa amable, y le respondió a Banzai: "Lo mejor que sabemos hacer las hienas es simplemente: Reír, y hacer reír".

"¡Ah, ya veo!", comentó Banzai, lijándose ahora el cogote. "Pues eso por su pollo4 que lo sabemos hacer, siempre estamos riéndonos y _echando cotorreo5,_ solamente que nadie nos había dicho que eso era nuestro talento natural."

Kenya agregó: "Los miembros de un circo volador hiénico, nunca peleamos ni guerreamos; La única forma en que competimos, es en un 'concurso risueño'".

"¡¿Concurso risueño?!", preguntó Shenzi aún más confundida que antes.

"¡Sí!", exclamó Kenia, forzando aún más su sonrisa amable. No podía comprender cómo era posible tanta ignorancia junta. "¡Un concurso de chistes y cantos cómicos, que será presentada ante un público! Si ganan se quedan con la comida, si ganamos nos la quedamos nosotros."

Entonces Wema intervino en la conversación: "Pero ustedes son profesionales, nosotros sólo hienas comunes, no podremos ganar".

"Además," intervino de pronto Banzai, "¿Cuál público?".

Kenya esbozó una sonrisa pícara, y con una voz entre perversa y dulzona, respondió: "¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, cariño!"

Ella entonces miró a una roca, y allí vio que una lagartija posaba disfrutando los rayos del sol.

"¡Oye, tú!", le dijo Kenya al reptil, "¿Quisieras ser juez de un reto de circo volador hiénico?"

La lagartija que no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, aceptó complacida. "¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Esto angustió a Banzai. No conforme con eso, Kenya miró al suelo, y allí encontró una liebre, quien daba de brincos por ahí, luego escarbó un poco entre la tierra y encontró un topo. A ambos les hizo la misma pregunta que la lagartija, obteniendo de ellos una respuesta igualmente de aceptación.

Posteriormente, con cara de satisfacción y de una manera burlesca, Kenya miró a Banzai, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo: "¿Qué no había ningún público?"

Después se acercó a Shenzi, casi invadiéndole su espacio personal, hasta que sus miradas quedaron muy juntas; "¡Que comience la competencia!", dijo con aire desafiante y alegre.

"Acepto", respondió Shenzi firme y tajantemente.

La competencia estaba divida en tres fases, según la explicación de Dembo, el esposo de Kenya. El equipo que ganara al menos dos de tres niveles sería el vencedor.

La primera fase consistía en nada menos que una confrontación de chistes.

Los primeros en participar, serían los pertenecientes al equipo de Kenya. Todos ahí se sentían muy confiados, pues tenían experiencia en asuntos lúdicos y bromistas.

Así, Dembo, Mandela, Mondongo, y por su puesto la líder Kenya, se reunieron en bolita para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué chistes dirían. Las reglas de la competencia solamente permitían dos chistes por equipo, según lo explicado.

Después de unos segundos de discutirlo, finalmente hicieron su selección: Mandela se haría cargo de contarlo a la lagartija, al topo, y a la liebre, que como ya sabemos, conformaba el escaso, pero de calidad público.

"¡Respetable público!", vociferaba Mandela con una amplia sonrisa, y con gran alegría, "para nuestro primer acto, iniciaremos con la competencia de chistes; _¡Ta-raan!_ "

La liebre, parada sobre sus dos alargadas patotas, comenzó a dar de golpes en el suelo con una de ellas, a manera de aplauso, la lagartija golpeaba su cola felizmente igualmente contra el suelo, y el topo gritaba de felicidad.

Mandela continuaba su discurso: "Los primeros dos chistes serían contados por mi equipo, y los siguientes dos, por el de la hiena, Shenzi. Ustedes al final decidirán cuáles chistes fueron los mejores."

El reducido público entonces, comenzó a ovacionar una vez más.

"Y el primer chiste", proseguía Mandela, "dice así: ¿Cuál es el único pez que hace salir a un mono de su cueva?... ¿Ustedes saben, querido público?"

El topo, el reptil y la liebre se quedaron pensando un momento, y cuando se dibujó en sus rostros la confusión, Mandela se apresuró a responder la pregunta: "Ese animal es el 'salmonete6', ¿comprenden?, 'sal-monete'

Los espectadores rieron muy ligeramente.

"Aquí va el segundo chiste", dijo entonces la hiena, feliz al ver que el chiste había causado gracia a su público: "Y dice así: Una vez estaba un chango lanzando unos cocos. En eso, llega un elefante, y le pregunta; '¿Chango, qué haces?', a lo que el chango le responde: "Aquí entrenando para golpear al león en la cabeza', así pasaron más animales preguntando lo mismo, hasta que llega un cálao y le va con el chisme al león. El felino, muy enojado llega y le pregunta al simio: 'Oye chango, ¿Qué haces?', y el chango le contesta; 'Aquí, matando el tiempo'."

Automáticamente, las risas del pequeño público comenzaron. Mandela supo de inmediato que había hecho un buen trabajo con esos chistes. Ahora tocaba el turno al grupo de Shenzi, quienes por votación, habían seleccionado a Banzai para que los contara. Entonces, el hermano de Shenzi, se puso frente al público y comenzó:

"Muy bien público, aquí va el primer chiste: Ustedes y yo, sabemos que los leones son feos, peludos y gruñones, ¿o no?"

"¡Sííí!", gritaron el reptil y el dientón al unísono. Shenzi por su parte, se había llevado una pata delantera a la boca para evitar carcajearse demasiado fuerte. "pues bien", proseguía Banzai, "pues los monos de los que les hablaré también lo sabían bien: Esta vez había unos monos trepados en un árbol, y en eso iba pasando un león, _ton´s7_ todos los monos empezaron a gritarle: '¡arráncate esa melena que te vez feo!... ¡león feo! ¡León feo!', así estaban, cuando a uno de los monos se le partió la rama del árbol y cayó al suelo, justo frente al león, y que dice: '¡No, hermano!, ¡Yo tuve que bajarme de allá porque es que en serio no respetan!'"

Aunque sólo eran tres individuos de público sus carcajadas y aplausos retumbaban en el lugar.

Kenya, mientras tanto, estaba que se jalaba de los pelos, al ver que Banzai había tenido más gracia para contar el chiste, que Mandela.

"Muchas gracias", decía Banzai, haciendo reverencias con la cabeza. "Ahora el chiste número dos: '¿Cuál es el animal más fiero de la selva?", preguntó animosamente el hiénido.

"¡El león! ¡El león!", respondieron sin dudar ni un segundo, y de manera extremadamente entusiasta, la libere, la lagartija y el topo.

"¡Miren qué rápido respondieron", exclamó Banzai, "eso ni se pregunta, ¿verdad?, ¡jé, jé!", la hiena sonrió mucho, tomó aire y continuó; "Si embargo… ¡eso no es verdad!"

"¡¿Cómo?!", preguntó el topo, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. El respetable público puso cara de desacuerdo.

"No es el animal más fiero," insistió Banzai, "y ya que todos pusieron cara de 'what'?, les revelaré la verdad: el animal más fiero es 'lo pintan'."

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó el público, atónito.

"Sí", afirmó el de la voz vulgar, "porque no es tan fiero el león como 'lo pintan'". Finalizó con una hiénica carcajada, su público fue contagiado por la misma, aunque ese no fue el único logro de Banzai; cuando vio que Mandela reía, Banzai se alegró mucho y se puso rojo como tomate.

Se acabó la primera fase. Ahora, después de un ligero receso, que les dio a los equipos tiempo para prepararse, llegó la segunda: "Las caras cómicas", para ello, cada equipo debía escoger a un solo competidos, el cual tendría que hacer muecas cómicas contra un contrincante. El público decidiría quién había hecho los gestos más simpáticos.

"Banzai debe ser", había dicho Shenzi, minutos atrás, al resto de su grupo, "Sé que él los hará reír mucho".

Shenzi sabía que era posible que el contrario, escogiera a Mondongo, pues era como Edd, sólo que éste podía hablar. Eso lo pensó, porque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo; si Edd hubiera estado con su equipo en aquellos momentos, lo hubiera seleccionado, pues por su misma locura, sus caras eran siempre raras, sin mencionar que casi siempre soltaba tremendas risotadas.

Así llegó el momento de competir. Ahora era Kenya, quien estaba haciendo la presentación del segundo acto: "Ahora para ustedes, llega el desafío más simpático: El Reto de los gestos."

El público aplaudió. Después pasaron al frente Mondongo y Banzai. Éste último reía bobamente y babeaba. Entonces, ambos acercaron demasiado sus rostros, y se miraron desafiantes. Después, como en una película de vaqueros, se dieron la vuelta y dieron cada uno tres pasos hacia atrás, después se voltearon a ver de nuevo, y el desafío comenzó:

Banzai iba primero, él sacó la lengua del lado, y puso sus ojos bizcos, además soltó un ligero gruñido. Recibió a cambio ovaciones y risas del público.

Por su parte, Mondongo, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, esto hizo que babeara aún más, de alguna manera logró hacer que uno de sus ojos mirara hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, y por último levantó una ceja.

Las carcajadas fueron aún más fuertes que con Banzai. De pronto, Kenya habló: "Y ellos fueron Mondongo y Banzai, con sus gestos graciosos, ¡Aplauso!"

El "clap-clap" del pequeño auditorio no se hizo esperar (a la manera particular de cada una de las tres especies que lo conformaban, claro está). "Al final del concurso, ustedes, respetable audiencia, decidirá al equipo ganador, pero ahora, continuemos con la fase tres, que será: El Duelo De Carcajadas".

Shenzi no podía creerlo. "¡Risotadas!", pensó. En verdad hubiera deseado que Edd hubiera estado allí, pero el discurso de Kenya interrumpía sus pensamientos: "…este duelo consiste en soltar una carcajada que sea muy ruidosa. La más potente ganará".

¡Qué frustración le daba a Banzai también lo que estaba escuchando!, '¿Dónde estás ahora que te necesitamos, Edd?', pensó el hiénido.

Así, después de otro peculiar ritual, estilo 'película del lejano oeste', el duelo comenzó.

Banzai pensó en un suceso chistoso que le ocurrió de cachorro, y comenzó a reír. Esa risa se convirtió en una inmensa y casi excéntrica carcajada. Así se hizo más y más fuerte cada vez, acompañada de un toque locuaz, y Shenzi se sintió muy satisfecha de que Banzai casi actuaba y reía como Edd. Definitivamente era herencia de familia.

Ahora era el turno de Mondongo. Apenas entró en escena, sus risotadas invadieron el lugar, sin embargo, eran molestas al oído, además que se combinaban con un desagradable ruido de absorción que hacía con la nariz, pero no sólo eso, sino que también, por cada carcajada que emitía, diminutas gotas de saliva, salían volando, cayendo en el público, quien en consecuencia miraba con asco el ridículo que ésta hiena estaba haciendo.

Cuando este último acto concluyó al fin, una vez más Kenya se colocó al frente del público, y gritó muy sonriente:

"Esta competencia ha concluido. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad; La Votación."

La tensión de todos aumentaba. ¿Quién ganaría el concurso?, tal vez había sido sólo por comida lo que había iniciado todo, pero, para Shenzi se había convertido también en una cuestión de orgullo hiénico.

"Primero, para la sección de chistes, ¿Cuál creen que fue el mejor?" preguntaba Kenya, "¿Mi equipo, o el de Shenzi?"

"¡Yo voto por el tuyo!", gritó inmediatamente la lagartija.

"Yo por el de Shenzi", dijo el topo.

"Apoyo al topo", vociferó la liebre.

Eso no agradó mucho a Kenya, pero a quien sí, fue al grupo de Shenzi, llenándolos de esperanza.

"De acuerdo," dijo Kenya, fingiendo templanza. "En base a la votación del público, la primera fase la gana el grupo de Shenzi; un fuerte aplauso".

Los roedores aplaudieron y ovacionaron. El reptil se quedó callado.

"Ahora, ¿por quién votan como triunfante del reto de gestos?"

Esta vez el topo contestó primero:

"Tu equipo fue el mejor, Kenya".

Después el reptil se le unió:

"Sí, el grupo de Kenya y compañía fue el mejor".

Y por último, la liebre exclamó: "¡No!, yo creo que el grupo de Shenzi merece la victoria.

Con ello de decidía: El triunfo era para Kenya y su familia!

¡Ambos grupos llevaban una victoria respectivamente!... Todo se decidiría en la tercera votación.

"Hemos llegado a la recta final, donde todo se definirá igualmente con sus votos", decía Kenya.

… la tensión… el sudor en la frente… las sonrisas nerviosas… y finalmente…

"Yo voto", comenzó la liebre, "Por Shenzi".

¡Sí!, el primer voto triunfal ara nuestros amigos, pero aún nada estaba dicho.

"Para mí, ésta parte del concurso, la debería ganar", expresaba el reptil con indecisa voz. Hizo una larga pausa que puso los pelos de punta a todos, hasta que, tras mucha reflexión, finalmente habló:

"Es difícil, pero aunque Mondongo ríe mucho, escupe también. Por ello mi voto va para Banzai".

Shenzi, Diótima, Wema, y por supuesto Banzai, sintieron como si un balde de fresca agua les hubiera caído encima, era un alivio inmenso lo que sentían. En cambio, para Kenya, era como si ese mismo balde le hubiera caído, pero vacio y golpeando su cráneo con mucha fuerza.

Aunque en realidad, tanto Kenya, como sus fieles acompañantes, eran de corazón noble; sabían perder, y a pesar de que al principio, había resultado decepcionante, terminaron tomando su derrota con gran humor.

Tal como acordaron, Shenzi, Banzai, Wema y Diótima, adquirieron el derecho de comer el cadáver. Después, una agradable charla entre los dos bandos tuvo lugar. Todos sintieron buena química entre ellos e hicieron amistad.

Cuando cayó la noche, la despedida fue inevitable, pues Shenzi y su grupo sabían que ya no podían dejar pasar más tiempo sin continuar su viaje.

"¡Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestro reto!", decía Kenya a Shenzi de manera muy amistosa. "Ustedes parecen profesionales".

"Para nada", expresó Shenzi con modestia, "es lo que dicen ustedes; todas las hienas tenemos el talento innato _de reír y hacer reír_ ".

Kenya sonrió en respuesta al comentario de Shenzi.

Entonces, Wema se introdujo en la conversación: "Entonces… ¿no hay rencores porque les ganamos? ¿Cierto?"

Entonces Mandela rió ligeramente.

"Para nada, al contrario, no hay nada mejor que competir sanamente y divertirse, sin importar quien gane".

Kenya, inesperadamente la interrumpió:

"Al principio sí sentimos feo, pero eso se pasa rápido. Lo importante es competir… y hacer amigos, como ustedes", finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sí!", agregó Mandela, "Tenemos nuevos mejores amigos", expresó. Acto seguido y de manera inesperada, con cierta coquetería guiñó un ojo a Banzai y le sonrió dulcemente.

Banzai se ruborizó automáticamente, y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica.

Después de una agradable despedida, Shenzi, Wema, Diótima y Banzai retomaron su viaje. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al riachuelo, donde el resto de la manada, al cuidado de Leasha, los esperaba.

1 "¡Estuvo de poca abuela!", expresión mexicana para decir que algo estuvo increíble, fantástico, maravilloso: El concierto estuvo de "poca abuela". Para la expresión "¡Padrísimo!" es la misma idea.

2 Dembo es un nombre muy común en África para mascotas.

3 Modismo cómico para referirse a la muerte.

4 Modismo cómico para "por supuesto".

5 "Echando cotorreo", es un modismo común usado en México, para decir que están pasando momentos divertidos, de risas, de bromas, y demás.

6 Tipo de pez rosado y de cuerpo plano, muy usado en gastronomía.

7 Ton´s: modismo cómico para la palabra: "entonces".


	53. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52: El principio del final**

*Cuando por fin llegaron al riachuelo junto al resto de la jauría, lo primero que hizo Shenzi, fue intentar convencer al resto de la jauría para que aceptara regresar al Cementerio De Elefantes; al principio le fue difícil, pero al final y gracias a un milagro, lo consiguió.

De vuelta al riachuelo, y de ahí a casa

Habían pasado dos días de la divertida competencia, cuando de pronto, el sonido de agua corriendo embriagó los oídos de nuestros cuatro amigos hiénidos viajeros.

"¡Escucharon eso!", exclamó Diótima, feliz. "¡Hemos llegado!"

Diótima corrió, y así el resto del grupo la siguió por detrás. Shenzi y Banzai habían reconocido el olor de la jauría. ¡Por fin se reunirían con la familia otra vez!

Al llegar al riachuelo, Shenzi, Banzai y Diótima quedaron impactados, pues éste –que de por sí, nunca se caracterizó por su abundancia- ahora tenía casi el absurdo tamaño de un charco. Todos agradecieron a Roh´kash haber llegado justo a tiempo.

La primera en recibirlos fue Leasha, la madre de Toby. Al verlos regresar, Leasha sintió un gran alivio.

"¡Al fin llegaron!", dijo, acercándose rápidamente a Banzai, y frotando amistosamente su rostro al de él. "estaba tan preocupada", decía. "Se estaban tardando tanto, que creí que algo malo les había sucedido durante el viaje".

Después Leasha se acercó a Diótima: "Su santísima excelencia", dijo, mientras le hacía una reverencia con la cabeza, inclinándola hacia abajo.

Por último se acercó a Shenzi. Su expresión era un poco seria. Shenzi, sin embargo, al verla, sonrió. Cuando se le acercó lo suficiente, en voz baja, Leasha dijo:

"Shenzi, sé que en ocasiones llegué a ser muy dura e insolente contigo… pero, ahora que me quedé a cargo de la manada durante estos días me di cuenta de lo difícil que es estar a cargo. Eres una gran lideresa Roh´mach y quiero decirte… que en verdad lo siento". Acto seguido, Leasha, para demostrar su gran respeto y admiración por Shenzi, le hizo una gran reverencia, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo elegantemente, dos veces seguidas.

"¡Tía Shenzi!", se escuchó la voz de un niño, detrás; era Toboe, quien al ver a Shenzi, corrió hacia ella, como si fuera un bólido. Al llegar a ella, la llenó de tiernos lametazos que Shenzi le devolvió igualmente.

"¡Toby!", exclamó Shenzi, "¡Mi pequeño!"

"¡Te extrañé mucho!, dijo Toboe, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta!"

El tercer gran momento, y esta vez no sólo para Shenzi, sino para Banzai, fue cuando Edd, su amado hermano los recibió; apenas los vio, se alegró mucho, y fue corriendo, primero hacia Banzai, lanzándose hacia él, como hacen los perros emocionados al ver a sus dueños regresar a casa tras haber estado fuera, lo tumbó al suelo y comenzó a darle de lametazos cariñosos:

"¡Changos!", exclamó Banzai, entre risas. "ya extrañaba estas babas tuyas".

Entonces la lunática hiena, asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, con la lengua de fuera, y soltando saliva a causa del movimiento de su cabeza.

Al ver a Shenzi, en el rostro de Edd se dibujó tremenda sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cola se movía tanto, que incluso la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzó a desplazarse de un lado a otro de manera impetuosa también, y aunque sin hablar, podía verse en su mirada su inmenso gozo al ver a su querida hermana otra vez. Así pues, con toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían, corrió y se abalanzó sobre Shenzi, tirándola al suelo con cómica violencia, y como un can contento comenzó a lamer el rostro de ella con gran ímpetu.

Shenzi reía a carcajadas. "Te quiero, hermano, te quiero mucho". Le decía una y otra vez, mientras sentía el calor de la lengua rasposa de Edd por todo su rostro. "Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Eddy". Agregó.

Después de esto, el resto de la jauría se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados con gran júbilo.

"¿Y, quién es ella?", preguntaban todos al ver a Wema. La nueva miembra de la jauría se presentaba amablemente, ganándose la simpatía de todos.

Por otro lado, todos estaban muy felices de que su lideresa estuviera de vuelta. En verdad apreciaban demasiado a Shenzi.

Después de tan emotivo reencuentro, Shenzi les pidió a todos que se reunieran, pues les daría una noticia muy importante:

"Sé que esto puede parecer extraño, y muy difícil, pero créanme, es lo mejor que podemos hacer".

Toda la jauría se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando, y a qué se refería con eso. Se miraban unos a otros.

"Pero…", continuaba Shenzi. Comenzaba a titubear y a sudar por la frente. Le daba muchos nervios decir lo que iba a decirles, y que nadie lo aceptara, pero debía intentarlo, "pero será el fin de muchos de nuestros infortunios", entonces finalmente se los soltó:

" _ **Regresaremos a Las Tierras Del Reino y le diremos al rey que nos restableceremos en El cementerio de Elefantes**_ _"._

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar. Todos pasaron de felices, a molestos... en especial Leasha.

"¡Esto sí que no!", gritó furiosa. "Tal vez nosotros mismos decidimos irnos de ese lugar, pero es claro que a nadie allí le alegrará vernos."

"Lo sé, pero es un riesgo, que tenemos que correr", le respondió Shenzi, muy segura de sí misma.

Y así, toda la jauría comenzó a bombardear a la pobre Roh´mach con diferentes preguntas. Shenzi se quedó callada. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que diría a continuación. Permaneció pensativa, hasta que una de las hienas inquirió:

"Además, ¿Qué hay de bueno en regresar allá? ¿Qué hay de bueno en regresar al Cementerio de Elefantes?"

Fue gracias a esa pregunta, que a Shenzi finalmente se le ocurrió una buena respuesta; pero para expresarla, primero debía captar la atención de todos:

"¡Silencio, por favor!", gritó tan rotunda y firmemente, que todos obedecieron, adoptando una postura derecha, mirando a todos con supremacía, y levantando sus orejas como antenas, pues a pesar de todo, Shenzi era la Roh´mach aquí, y todos respetaban eso. Cuando por fin se hizo el silencio, Shenzi aprovechó para hablar.

"Antes de decirles esto, quiero que sepan que todo es verdadero, y me sucedió justo en el templo de la sacerdotisa Radarana."

Todos, aunque callados, se miraron unos a otros. La intriga se reflejaba en sus rostros. Shenzi prosiguió:

"Mientras estuve inconsciente, y mi cuerpo se liberaba del Makei que me poseyó, tuve una importante visión: vi a Fabana, es decir, a mi madre, y a la hiena que por tantos años fue lideresa de todos ustedes."

'¡Imposible!', se escuchó que murmuraban algunos, '¿Pero cómo?', se preguntaban otros. Shenzi intentaba hacer caso omiso a la palabrería. "Mi madre hizo una revelación: regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino será la salvación para nuestra jauría, por ello es que yo considero que…"

Entonces Shenzi notó que de pronto, la gran mayoría comenzaron a mirarla raro: eran miradas de curiosidad, y otras más de fascinación que a Shenzi la incomodaron un poco. Incluso Banzai y Edd también habían fijado mucho sus ojos en ella. Así, fue remotamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes susurros, y de alguna manera ella estaba segura de que no había sido por el discurso que estaba presentando… era algo más.

Tras un desconcertante silencio, de pronto alguien bramó: "¡Esto es un milagro!"

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó Shenzi, estupefacta, por aquel extraño grito.

"¡Sí!", exclamó de pronto Leasha, y agregó en un tono algo misterioso: "Ahora, después de ésta señal divina, más que nunca, ¡oh, gran Roh´mach!, te creemos, y tu precepto de regresar a donde están Las Tierras Del Reino, será incuestionable."

"¡Es muy cierto!", vociferó otra hiena, más atrás.

Shenzi entonces se sintió embrollada: hacía sólo unos segundos, todos estaban en su contra, y ahora su pauta de regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino y decir al rey que se restablecerían en El Cementerio de Elefantes era más que indiscutible para todos. "¡¿Pero qué mosca les picó?!", se preguntó. Sin embargo aquel raro suceso era su oportunidad para terminar de convencerlos, así que ella reanudó su discurso para poder brindar una buena y convincente conclusión. Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

"Es… toda una maravillosa e inesperada sorpresa que ustedes aceptaran tan bien la idea de regresar. Yo les garantizo que es la mejor decisión para esta jauría. Además hay una buena noticia que aún no les he dicho; el protegido de Scar, Kovu, es ahora el nuevo rey de Las Tierras Del Reino. Esto me lo reveló mi madre, también."

Todos ovacionaron llenos de satisfacción; esa sí que era una buena noticia. A diferencia de los leones o del resto del pueblo, en aquel lugar, las hienas tenían en mente que, a pesar de que Scar había sido su tutor, recordemos que el cobarde león traicionó a la jauría, Kovu en cambio las había ayudado y apreciado siempre, al igual que su hermana Vitani. Si regresaban allá se aumentaba la posibilidad de que fueran recibidas de buena manera… o al menos de la mejor forma posible.

Así pues, cuando la audiencia llegó a su fin, Shenzi no pudo sentirse más que satisfecha. Todo había salido maravillosamente; por fin ella había vuelto a casa, y todos la habían recibido bien, pero había un detalle que la alegraba e intrigaba al mismo tiempo: ¿Qué había ocurrido para que la miraran así, y cómo es que bastaron sólo unos segundos para que todos aceptaran tan rápidamente, y sin rechistar la idea?

Entonces, al llegar la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, y una preciosa luna menguante parecía sonreír desde el cielo a toda áfrica.

Shenzi, quien había permanecido toda la noche despierta, buscando respuestas a sus preguntas, se sentó junto al riachuelo –o lo poco que quedaba de él-, miró hacia abajo y se quedó un rato observando fijamente su reflejo en el agua, hasta que de pronto una segunda cara de hiena se reflejó en el líquido vital junto a su rostro… y después una tercera; Shenzi miró hacia atrás y sonrió, pues Banzai y la sacerdotisa Diótima estaban con ella.

"¡Diótima!, ¡Hermano!, ¿Qué hacen despiertos?"

"Lo mismo te preguntamos", respondió la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

"Hermanita", comenzó a decir Banzai. "Hoy durante tu discurso, te pasó algo extraordinario…, que te lo explique mejor Diótima".

Al oír esto, Shenzi quedó atónita. Tal vez sus preguntas parecían tener respuesta.

Después, Diótima, con singular alegría, comenzó su explicación hacia Shenzi:

"Shenzi… hoy por la tarde, tuviste una ligerísima fusión con un espíritu por algunos segundos".

"¿En serio?", preguntó Shenzi, con una cómica expresión de sorpresa en la cara, "Y… ¿Cómo fue eso?"

Automáticamente, entonces, Banzai le respondió:

"Shenzi, mientras hablabas con todos, tu cara cambió de forma… a la de mamá".

Shenzi quedó petrificada de la impresión. Se quedó boquiabierta, asombrada.

"¡Sí!", agregó Diótima, entusiasmada. "Tomaste la forma por unos segundos de la antigua Roh´mach de esta jauría; _Fabana, tu madre_."

"Es por eso que todos creyeron en mí", susurró Shenzi, presurosa, luego sonrió, y miró a su hermano con un brillo especial en los ojos. "Mi mamá me ayudó". Agregó extasiada.

"Sí", le dijo Diótima, colocando una pata delantera en el hombro de Shenzi de manera amistosa. "Ella te ayudó a dar el mensaje".

"Mamá siempre ha estado protegiéndonos". Expresó Banzai con total sinceridad, frotando su rostro contra el de su hermana con mucho amor.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron los sagrados suelos africanos, Shenzi reunió a toda la jauría:

"Hoy partiremos a nuestro destino", vociferaba Shenzi con mucha decisión, firmeza e ímpeto, parecía un candidato político hablando a sus seguidores. "posiblemente no sea fácil, pero al final triunfaremos, y nuestras vidas mejorarán. Dejaremos de ser errantes, y volveremos a tener un hogar estable y feliz… volveremos a reír como las hienas que somos, pero en ésta ocasión no de ironía, sino de inmensa felicidad".

Ante estas palabras, todos quedaron conmovidos, los ánimos se contagiaron a todos los miembros de la jauría, y el entusiasmo se difundió.

Todas las hienas, comandadas por Shenzi a la cabeza, Banzai y Edd a su lado derecho, y Diótima y Wema a su lado izquierdo, iniciaban la mejor travesía de sus vidas; _¡Volverían a casa!_

 _ ***Fue un difícil, pero también bello y emotivo regreso para las hienas:**_

Era una tarde de lluvia en Las Tierras Del Reino; Desde el cielo, las nubes negrísimas cubrían con un manto sombrío los alrededores. Sólo las luces destellantes de los truenos iluminaban de vez en cuando el lúgubre paisaje.

El nuevo Rey León Kovu estaba preocupado, parado en la entrada de la cueva real, viendo las gotas caer, tenía un presentimiento.

"Kovu… ven conmigo, ya no estés ahí parado como árbol." Decía su esposa, la reina Kiara, recostada en el suelo. Ella estaba acompañada por las leonas ex pertenecientes al grupo de Zira, toda la cuadrilla de caza, y por supuesto de Vitani, quien por cierto, apoyó a Kiara en lo que había dicho.

"Sí hermano, Kiara tiene razón, ven con nosotros. Nada lograrás si estás preocupado y parado allí viendo la lluvia caer".

Entonces Kovu tomó aire con fuerza, y aun con una expresión de frustración en el rostro, se sentó junto a las leonas.

"Al menos tu embarazo va bien", dijo el ojiverde a su esposa en un suspiro.

Kiara sonrió sin decirle nada más.

Repentinamente, Kovu vio tres extrañas siluetas surgiendo de entre las sombras en la entrada de la cueva real. Seis ojos amarillos y brillantes se aproximaban cada vez más a él. El león estaba muy espantado hasta que de pronto, un relámpago iluminó aquellas misteriosas siluetas. Fue entonces cuando el león finalmente los reconoció; eran Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, quienes, conforme iban adentrándose en la cueva, se sacudían con sus cuerpos el agua de la lluvia tal como hacen los perros mojados.

"¿Tía Shenzi?", dijo estupefacto. "¿Tío Banzai? ¿Edd?... ¿En verdad son ustedes?"

"Sí", susurró Shenzi. "Somos nosotros".

Entonces, alguien más se acercó a saludarlos… era Vitani.

"Creí que jamás volverían", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pues… aquí estamos". Expresó Shenzi, con una cálida mirada.

"¡Sobrinos!", exclamó Banzai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose atrabancadamente a los dos leones. "¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡No los había visto desde que eran unos chilpayates1!"

"¡Tío Banzai!", exclamó Vitani muy feliz. Las dos hienas comenzaron a frotar sus rostros contra los de los dos leones afectuosamente, y pronto una tercera hiena se acercó a los felinos.

"¡Tío Edd!", gritaron al unísono Vitani y Kovu. La alocada hiena entonces se abalanzó hacia ambos y comenzó a llenarlos de lametazos, como lo haría un perro emocionado al recibir a su dueño después de que éste hubiese estado fuera de casa por largo rato.

Así, los leones iniciaron una conversación con Shenzi. De pronto todos empezaron a llorar de felicidad. La alegría se apoderó de todos, embriagando sus corazones de una inmensa paz. Vitani y Kovu no podían creerlo: aquellos a quienes no habían visto en años, aquellos "tíos hiénidos" a quienes habían querido tanto, de pronto estaban ahí, justo frente a ellos, después de que, con el tiempo, las esperanzas de un reencuentro se habían casi deshecho.

La reunión de una familia… una familia no unida por lazos sanguíneos ni de especie, pero sí por el lazo y los recuerdos…

Aquella era en verdad una regocijante escena. Todos, en aquellos minutos demostraron, que pese al tiempo y a la distancia, el cariño y la fraternidad entre ellos jamás se había extinguido. Las hienas eran y siempre habían sido parte de la familia de Kovu y de Vitani… y siempre lo sería.

"Yo era una cachorrita, pero todavía me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste, tía Shenzi; Nos volveremos a ver".

"Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa, Vitani", dijo Shenzi.

"¡Pero si ya son todos unos adultos!", exclamó Banzai. "¡Cuando los dejamos de ver, eran apenas unas diminutas bolas de pelos!"

Edd asintió con la cabeza, de una excéntrica manera ante las palabras de su hermano.

"¡Nuka era el único que se veía más grande!", dijo Shenzi. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?"

Al escuchar esto, Vitani bajó la cabeza, y se entristeció un poco.

"Él… se fue…"

"¿Quieres decir que…?", dijo Shenzi, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Vitani, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, ya sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. El hecho de hablar de él la ponía mal.

Los hiénidos se quedaron en silencio. No podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

"Era tan joven", dijo Banzai en un suspiro.

Pero entonces de pronto, varios gruñidos surgieron desde el fondo de la cueva real, distrayendo la atención de todos; la cuadrilla de caza, el resto de las leonas de la ex manada, y todas comandadas por Kiara, empezaron a acechar a las hienas:

"¿Qué diablos hacen aquí, escorias?", vociferó la actual reina.

Pero entonces, tanto Kovu como Vitani (incluyendo también los ex seguidores de Zira) salieron en defensa de los hiénidos, emitiendo potentes rugidos.

"Nadie aquí les hará daño. Ellos son nuestra familia". Vociferaron de manera potente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'familia'. La cuadrilla, y el resto de leonas de la manada se detuvieron en seco, y quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Pero Kiara, no podía estar más enojada:

"Kovu, Vitani, ¡explíquenme qué significa todo esto!, ¿No saben acaso lo que estos seres intentaron hacerle a mis padres cuando ellos eran unos cachorros?... ¿Y qué hay de la destrucción que provocaron mientras Scar estuvo en el poder?"

Justo cuando Kovu iba a abrir la boca en apología de las hienas, Shenzi, en un tono de voz firme, se le adelantó:

"Es cierto. Nosotros hicimos mucho daño en el pasado, y estamos arrepentidos. Es por eso que hemos venido hasta aquí".

"Pero ustedes…", empezó a replicar Kiara. Mas Vitani la interrumpió, con voz muy serena:

"Kiara, por favor, escúchalos… hazlo por mí".

Kiara, al recordar cómo Vitani había sido la primera en habérsele unido a detener la guerra entre Zira y su padre, y también de la vez que su padre Simba se había negado a escuchar a Kovu mientras ella se lo rogaba, suavizó su actitud y finalmente cedió un poco.

"Desde que dejamos estas tierras, mi gente y yo hemos sido víctimas del hambre, del frío, de la traición, del miedo y de todo lo que el _Gran Mundo_ implica. Es por todo ello que, arrepentidos absolutamente de los daños causados, y comprometidos a cambiar para bien, venimos a ustedes humildemente para hacerles una petición." explicaba Shenzi.

Kiara lanzo a la hiena una mirada de sospecha. "¿Qué clase de petición?", preguntó la leona.

"A nombre de toda la jauría, y como Lideresa Roh´mach que soy de ella, solicito a ustedes, Reina Kiara y Rey Kovu, nuestra reinserción en Las Tierras Del Reino. Tenemos entendido que desde que Scar estaba en el poder, El Cementerio de Elefantes pasó a formar parte de Las Tierras del Reino nuevamente después de la separación que se dio entre ambos territorios desde el gobierno del rey Mufasa, y que esta re-unión de territorios se ha mantenido así hasta el día de hoy, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Así es. La ley de Scar sobre la unión del Cementerio de Elefantes con Las Tierras del Reino se ha mantenido intacta", afirmó Kiara con mucha seriedad. Shenzi continuó su discurso:

"Ahora, por ley sabemos que no es ilegal nuestro regreso, pero sabemos también que para ustedes puede ser difícil, y por eso es que pese a ello, hemos decidido consultarlo con ustedes." Dijo Shenzi con mucha seguridad.

Ésta petición pareció haberle caído a Kiara como un balde de agua helada; muy por el contrario de Vitani y Kovu, quienes se regocijaron con ella.

"Pero Shenzi", dijo Kovu. "A ustedes, nadie las corrió de aquí. Tal como has dicho, siempre han podido regresar".

"Lo sabemos", respondió la Lideresa, asintiendo suavemente. "Pero como he dicho, ha sido demasiado tiempo el que hemos estado fuera, y nadie nunca nos quiso. Sé que nuestro regreso puede ser rechazado, después de una larga vida sin nosotros. Sólo mírate; te dejamos de ver de cachorro, y hoy eres el rey de aquí".

"No las dejaremos regresar", sentenció Kiara, tajantemente, con el ceño fruncido. "Sería un retroceso para este reino".

Pero Vitani, preocupada, se acercó a Kiara con mirada de súplica:

"Por favor, Kiara, sé que pasaron muchas cosas en el pasado, pero… ¿no fue igual con los míos?... cuando le dijiste a tu padre que todos somos uno, comprendí que así debemos ser todos los seres de este mundo. Vamos, dales una oportunidad, por favor… ellos son parte de mi familia."

Entonces ocurrió algo; las leonas pertenecientes a la ex manada de Zira, que como ya sabemos, se unieron al clan de Simba en ese entonces- ahora traspasado a Kovu y Kiara- comenzaron a sentarse al lado de Vitani en símbolo de apoyo.

"Vamos Kiara", dijo Lazy-Eye de pronto. "Acéptalas, así como en su momento nos aceptaste a nosotros".

"Dales una oportunidad", dijo Spotty, una leona quien en tiempos pasados había pasado de ser la mejor amiga de Zira a decepcionarse totalmente de su actitud malvada y ambiciosa. "Así como hiciste con nosotros".

Kiara guardo silencio por unos momentos. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que todos merecían una oportunidad. Incluso… ella y su esposo, pues hasta ahora nadie en el reino estaba conforme con que Kovu y ella fueran reyes, y eso los había estado poniendo tristes a ambos.

Tal vez Aiheu le estaba poniendo una prueba; si ella misma quería que los súbditos le dieran una oportunidad a su esposo y a ella, entonces debía hacer lo mismo con las hienas.

"Está bien, acepto". Dijo Kiara al fin, sin preocuparse por lo que mamá Nala y Papá Simba pensaran cuando se enteraran, además, de alguna manera sentía orgullo al saber que ésta sería la primera vez que tomaría una decisión seria, difícil e importante, como actual reina, y también estaba consciente de que asumiría toda la responsabilidad sobre ella. "Pero volverán, tal como me habían contado mis padres que la ley les había marcado a ustedes: reubicándose en El Cementerio de Elefantes, lugar que se volvió propiedad de Las Tierras Del Reino a partir del gobierno de Scar, siendo que hasta antes de eso, solía ser un lugar independiente de Las Tierras del Reino."

Shenzi, Banzai y Edd sintieron alivio; Tal vez no era el lugar más habitable y acogedor del mundo, pero después de voltear al pasado y recordar por todas las cosas difíciles que tuvieron que pasar, y los horribles lugares donde se vieron obligados a buscar refugio, El Cementerio de Elefantes era el mismísimo cielo, además, después de tantos años de haber vivido en aquel lugar, la jauría estaba muy bien adaptada a las condiciones difíciles del sitio.

Todos se pusieron muy contentos, en especial Kovu y Vitani. Las muestras de agradecimiento por parte de las hienas, y de las leonas ex miembras de la manada de Zira, no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Shenzi había pedido al resto de la jauría que buscaran una cueva vacía para refugiarse de la lluvia, y así lo habían hecho. Todos esperaban expectantes las noticias de Shenzi; querían saber si habían sido o no aceptados en el reino. Shenzi los encontró por medio del olfato, y les dio la buena nueva. Todos regocijados, rieron para festejar.

 _ **Una nueva y más tranquila vida comenzaría para toda la Jauría de Hienas en El Cementerio De Elefantes.**_

*Aunque al principio se presentaron algunas pocas dificultades, al final, gracias a la bondad del Rey Kovu y La Reina Kiara, e igualmente gracias a una buena obra que la jauría de hienas realizó por el reino, los hiénidos se ganaron la simpatía de los súbditos, el perdón de Simba, Nala y Kiara, y recuperaron la unión y convivencia que siempre habían tenido con Kovu y Vitani.

También Shenzi, Banzai, Edd y el resto de la jauría se reinsertaron felizmente en El Cementerio De Elefantes a vivir, y a partir de ese momento los hiénidos prometieron respetar las reglas del Reino y no romper el equilibrio natural de dichas tierras.

*Recordando, querido lector, que a partir de la ascensión de Scar/Taka al trono, El Cementerio De Elefantes pasa a formar parte una vez más de Las Tierras Del Reino, por lo que regresar al Cementerio De Elefantes equivalía/implicaba regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino.

1 CHILPAYATES: Modismo mexicano para decir "niño", "infantes".


	54. Chapter 53 Conclusión final

**++++++++CONCLUSIÓN++++++++**

" _Ríe, ríe, ríe como hiena, sólo ríe, ríe…"_

 _Fragmento de la canción "Ríe", Cucho Lambretta (31 minutos)._

_Y así, la oscuridad que se había cernido durante mucho tiempo sobre la jauría de hienas habitantes de El Cementerio De Elefantes, se desvanecía, dando paso a la esperanza, la luz, la alegría y una nueva vida para todos los miembros._

 _Supremamente, el Makei y el alma de Loebanna pudieron finalmente separarse por completo; quedando la esencia maligna del Makei desvanecida y destruida para siempre, y el espíritu de Loebanna purificado y sanado, devolviéndole a ella la luz y la gracia de los dioses, permitiéndole por fin, descansar en auténtica paz._

 _Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, junto al resto de la jauría de hienas, después de haber pasado por tantas dificultades, por fin, podían hacer algo que sólo las hienas saben y pueden hacer muy bien:_

 _ **¡REIR!**_

 _ **¡REIR… DE INMESA FELICIDAD!**_

 _ **¡FIN!**_


End file.
